Reids blindness
by slep
Summary: "Hotch it's not a good idea for me to go to a crime scene right now." "Why not?" "I can't see."
1. Chapter 1

The case was in Seattle, Washington. Four people dead, both couples. The killer appeared to be attacking middle class newlyweds. The BAU had been in town for one day and were slowly tracking down the Unsub. The team came into the conference room to find their youngest member, Dr. Spencer Reid, already seated at the table. He was wearing a large brimmed hat and sunglasses which was odd considering that the weather report called for the sky to be overcast. He looked out of it, as if he hadn't slept, his head buried in his hands. As the others gathered around the conference table, Reid raised his head and glanced around

"So Reid, how was your night? It looks like you had some fun." Morgan said

"I don't know, I don't remember much." His voice was distant,

JJ went to get herself some coffee and Reid asked if she would get him some as well. She poured him some and put it on the table because Reid made no attempt to take it himself. Reid fumbled around before he grabbed it, and carefully drank it.

"Reid are you alright?" JJ asked

Reid ignored the question and continued drinking his coffee. The team started going over the latest reports, another couple had been murdered last night around ten. Everyone noticed that Reid made no move to look at the case reports and just listened as the others commented. Hotch gave the orders

"Prentiss, you go to the morgue. JJ, start drafting a press release. Morgan, Reid, go the latest crime scene. Rossi and I will work on the profile and talk to any witnesses."

Everyone moved to stand and leave except Reid

" Hotch I can't go to a crime scene right now"

"Why what's wrong?"

" I can't see anything."

" Vision still blury from all the drinking you did?." Morgan Joked.

"No as in I can't see anything, I'm completely blind. " Reid's voice d

Everyone looked at him in astonishment, how did Reid go blind overnight. Morgan waved his hand in front of Reid's face but he didn't react. Hotch asked to see his eyes and Reid slowly took of his glasses. He looked up at Hotch than flinched in pain and quickly looked down putting on the sunglasses as quickly as he could.

"Kid what happened to you?" Rossi asked

"I don't know. I remember meeting Henry at a restaurant than waking up blind."

"Did he say what happened?" Emily asked

"No, He woke me up and said i was late. I asked again and he said not to worry my vison would return soon. He helped me get my things on, slapped a hat on my head, handed me sunglasses and led me to a cab. Somehow i ended up with a cane. I got here and managed to find my way to the conference room where i waited for the team." Reid said sounding slightly dazed and confused

"What cane?" JJ asked

Reid reached down under the table and pulled out the handsome wood cane the others had noticed when they had walked had heft and was obviously custom built. The others asked more questions but Reid seemed out of it and just repeated what he had previously said.

"Alright Prentiss you go to the crime scene with Morgan, Rossi go the morgue, JJ work with the police on witness interviews, I'm going to take Reid to the emergency room." Hotch said

The others remained seated until Reid stood slowly leaning on his cane before they made their own moves to depart. JJ handed Reid his bag which had been leaning against his chair. Hotch moved over to Reid and tried to put an arm around him. Reid instinctively jerked away. He then took a deep breath and nodded at Hotch who gently put an arm around his shoulders and guided him out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive the emergency room was quiet, Reid occasionally rubbing his head where it had it the roof of the car. Hotch glanced at Reid a few times; it seemed as if Reid was lost in a day dream. When they got to the hospital Hotch helped Reid out and they went in. Hotch talked to the nurse and got the patient forms. They then found seats and waited for a doctor. Reid suddenly spoke

"Hotch, this isn't a dream is it?"

Hotch looked at Reid piercingly. "No, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm not quite here. It's like I'm in a dream but I'm awake" his hands turned white as he grips the wood cane his voice slightly shaky "Could you get me some coffee please."

"Of course" Hotch stands and gets coffee from the machine in the hallway outside the waiting room. When he comes back Reid is leaning over the cane head on his hands. He walks over and Reid looks up struggling to regain his composure. Hotch moves the cane and wraps his hands around the cup. He then sits down in his seat and finishes the paperwork. He asks Reid questions about his condition but Reid is vague in his responses. Hotch finishes the forms and after half an hour they are called.

Hotch leads Reid to a bed and helps him sit down. The doctor came in and introduced himself as Dr. Fletcher. He asked Reid to take off his hat and glasses and then flashed a light in his eyes. The second the light hits his eyes Reid lets out a muted scream and falls off the bed trying to avoid it. Hotch kneels down and puts a hand on his shoulder. The doctor had initially jumped back but crouched down and both men help Reid to his feet. The doctor helps Reid put his sunglasses on and asks the nurse if the slit lamp is available. She says it is. The nurse puts a hand on Reid's back and guides him out of the emergency room. Hotch is asked by Reid to stay and he goes to wait in the waiting room.

After an hour the doctor comes out. He informs him that someone had doused Dr. Reid's eyes in chemicals causing extreme light sensitivity, migraines and blindness. To do this the person had given Reid a sedative, than painkillers including opium to minimize pain and prevent him from waking up during the procedure. Dr. Fletcher says that Reid should regain his eyesight but he will need to wash out his eyes three times a day and keep away from any light.

Reid is led in by the same nurse. White bandages were wrapped around his eyes all around his head. The doctor handed Hotch the diagnoses, instructions and medicine. There is a prescription for the eye drops and one for heavy duty painkillers. Hotch moves to Reid and again puts a gentle arm around him, Reid leans on him slightly for support. They leave and go to the hotel where Hotch gets Reid a room with two beds so someone can stay with him. Hotch helps Reid to bed who has not said a word since the waiting room, then calls the team. He tells them an abbreviated version of what happened and that he'll explain more when he returns to the station.

"Reid I need to go to the station, are you going to be alright on our own for a few minutes? I need to get back to the station but I'll sent JJ over."

"Yes. The doctor gave me something so he could do the exam; I'm going to sleep it off."

Hotch puts Reid's cell phone on the table near him and puts his hand on it. He informs him that his number is on speed dial and all he has to do is press one to reach him. Hotch leaves with some misgivings and goes to the station. The others are their waiting. The case was coming together, a witness had seen a car leave the scene of the latest murder, and even better was some DNA evidence left under the female victim's fingernails when had she fought back.

The team after they reported about the case demanded news about Reid. Hotch repeated what the doctor had told him. All of them looked slightly sick and Morgan said he was going to beat this guy into a pulp when they found him. Hotch asked if any of them had any idea who Reid's friend was or where they could find him. They had no idea; Reid had taken a taxi to meet his friend and all he had told them was that this guy was an old friend from before the FBI.

Hotch calls Garcia who had already been contacted by Morgan and gets her up to speed. He asks her to track Reid's cell phone and find out where he went last night. After getting the information Hotch lays down his plan. He and Rossi will track down the friend. Morgan and Emily are to work on the profile and then relieve JJ when they break for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours after Hotch reported in, Morgan and Emily took their lunch break. They stopped at a deli to buy lunch then went to the hotel. They knocked at Reid's door, JJ answered and told them Reid was sleeping. She said she had to get back to the police station and left. The pair went inside, Morgan went to over to Reid and called his name getting no response he gently shook him. Reid jerked awake moving back until he almost fell off the other side of the bed.

"Reid, it's Morgan and Emily. You're safe."

"Morgan," He said sleepily confused

He reached up to rub his eyes and ran into the bandages. He shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. Emily moved to side of the bed Reid was on, she gently put her hand on his shoulder speaking gently while she helped him to his feet. They went over to the table where Morgan had moved to. A seat was pulled out and Emily helped Reid to sit.

"How are you feeling?, are you hungry?" Morgan asked

"Tired, I could eat a horse do you have any coffee?"

Morgan and Emily who had both taken seats handed him a cup of coffee. Morgan who was seated right next to him put a sandwich in front of him guiding Reid's hand to its location. Reid left one hand on it as he drank his coffee than carefully putting the cup down lifted the sandwich and started eating. The other two started eating as well keeping silent as Reid was using all his concentration to eat without making a mess. When they had all eaten Emily started Reid about his friend.

"Henry Elton we met in college; we were both completing our chemistry doctorates. We worked on our dissertations together. After Henry and I got our PHDs we stayed friends. After I joined the FBI and moved we drifted apart. Henry would occasionally call or write asking for help with chemistry work. He told me he was so in Seattle so when we had a case there I asked to meet him. I met Henry at The List and after that things get hazy."

"Did he seem hostile or angry when you met?"

"No he was very friendly, asking me about my job, talking about the science mistakes in recent tv shows."

"Do you have any idea why he would want to hurt you?"

"No, I mean Henry would occasionally get annoyed at how fast I understood certain problems or concepts but not enough to attack me."

"Any theories on how he sedated you?"

"Halfway through dinner I went to the bathroom it could have happened then, after that I can't really remember anything."

Morgan broke in theorizing that Henry put the sedative in Reid's drink. Reid agreed than pushed back his chair standing up. Morgan asked where he was going and Reid said the bathroom. He asked clearly embarrassed for Morgan's help. Emily moved Reid's chair out of the way as Reid put his hand against the wall, Morgan's hand on the back of his shoulder. They made it to the bathroom where Morgan put Reid's hands on the sink, toilet, and towel rack. Reid asked him to leave and Morgan said he would be right outside. After hearing a few thumps, Reid came out. Morgan guided him to the bed Reid counting his footsteps.

After he sat down leaning on the headboard he asked about the latest murder. His team mates filled him in; after they were done Reid conveyed some theories of his own. As the agents said they should get back, Reid asked if he could go with them. The two of them had noticed however how much pain and exhaustion he was in even though he tried to hide it. Morgan said he could work on the case here and asked Emily to get the case files. She agreed and left, Reid asked Morgan to get him some Aleive and put on Beethoven. Morgan did so and then they waited in silence until Emily got back.

When Emily got back, Hotch and Rossi had returned. When they went to the restaurant they found that the reservation had been made in Reid's name and the bill paid in cash. They then went to the apartment but it wasn't an apartment merely a room in a rundown motel frequented by addicts and prostitutes. Garcia was tracking down the cab but it was unlikely that the driver could be of much help. Emily filled them on what Reid had told them and then gathered the case files to bring back to Morgan. They were close to catching the Unsub in the couple killings and would only have at most one more day to track down Reid's friend.

Emily went back to hotel to find Morgan reading at the table and Reid fast asleep. Morgan had thrown a few blankets over Reid so only a clump of brown hair was visible. Emily handed Morgan and the files and went to work. After five hours consulting with the others they called it a day. With the press release and the increased police presence they decided to look over the evidence with fresh eyes in the morning. JJ, Hotch and Rossi came to Reid's hotel room brining diner food.

Morgan woke Reid up and led him to the table. Rossi and Hotch joined him while the others used the beds. After they ate Hotch told them what they had learned about Henry Elton. After hearing about the motel room Reid actually slammed his hand on the table, then bowed his head. Rossi took his hand, assuring him that he couldn't have known. The others left soon after Morgan staying with Reid. He helped him get ready for bed then Hotch came over with the eye drops.

Hotch took Reid into the bathroom sat him on the toilet then turned on a small covered light the doctor had recommended. He then carefully removed Reid's bandages. He told Reid to look up than started putting the drops in. Reid jerked back the second the drop hit his eye. He steadied himself but as the second one hit he started to shake. As the third one hit he almost fell of the toilet he was shaking so bad clearly trying not to scream. Seeing that Reid could not hold still for the second eye Hotch went over the door carefully blocking the light and called Morgan over. Morgan came in and held Reid as Hotch quickly did the second eye tears coming from Reid's eyes. Once his eyes were done the bandages were put back on and Reid was led over to his bed. He took the alieve Hotch gave him then curled up on his side. Hours later Morgan was woken up by Reid falling on top of him. Morgan asked what was going on

"It's Henry, he called me, he knows where I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan quickly helped Reid to stand than got up too. He turned on the light and pulled out his gun from the drawer. He told Reid to stay then did a sweep of the room. Reid had moved over to his own bed and was holding his cane like a bat. Morgan told him that the room was clear, and then called Hotch. Hotch came over two minutes later. Morgan almost laughed at the site of his boss dressed in sweats and a t shirt with a suit jacket over top and a gun by his side. Hotch asked what had happened.

"Henry called the hotel room phone, he said he was glad I had made it back to my friends safely. He then said he hoped to see me soon, and then tried to question me regarding my eyes. I hung up the phone and went to wake up Morgan."

"Did say when or where he wanted to meet?"

"No, Henry seemed more interested in the condition of my eyes than anything else."

"Is their anything else he told you that could help us find him."

"No, Sorry."

Morgan, Reid and Hotch discussed what to do. Since it was too late to switch rooms it was decided that Hotch and Morgan would guard the room in case Elton made a move. It was one in the morning so Hotch took first watch sitting at the table his gun in front of him while Morgan and Reid resumed sleeping. At four thirty he woke up Morgan and they switched places. At eight in the morning Hotch got up and went to his room, while Morgan got a shower. At eight thirty Morgan woke Reid up, who wanted a shower. Morgan helped him get his clothes then guided him to the bathroom showing him where everything was. He asked about the bandages and Reid's response was that he had discussed with the doctor if he kept the room completely dark he could take them off. Morgan offered to help him but Reid said he could handle it. Morgan told him not to lock the door, Reid shot him an annoyed look but complied. Hotch came over shortly thereafter to give Reid his eye drops.

"Hotch you can't give those to him."

"Morgan, if he doesn't do this the blindness will be permanent."

"There's got to be a less painful cure."

"Garcia did research on the chemicals and how to treat their effects; her research supports the doctor's treatment. Rossi did make an appointment with a well respected ophthalmogist when we get back to DC. Until Reid meets with him this is the only plan we have to make sure Reid gets his sight back. "

"As soon as find this Elton guy I am going to rip his head off "

A loud crash and a cry of pain distracted both men. Morgan went to open the door but Reid yelled at him to keep it closed. Reid came out a few minutes after the crash his bandages loosely wrapped around his head. Hotch greeted Reid and said it was time for the eye drops, Reid went slightly pale but nodded. Hotch, Morgan and Reid went into the bathroom. Reid braced himself holding Morgan's arms. It did not go much better than last night. After it was over Morgan took Reid over to the bed and gave him some alieve. JJ came by with coffee and bagels. Reid was still slightly shaky but managed to eat. Reid insisted on going to the station. Hotch argued with him, but eventually gave in, telling Reid that he would only work half the day.

They got to the police station where they were told everything had been quiet. Garcia was called and the team was told what happened last night. Reid admitted he may have forgotten to mention that he might have provoked Henry last night.

"What did you do?" Rossi asked

"I told him to go to hell and hung up on him as soon as he started asking about my eyes."

The team was astonished; Morgan actually raised his hand for a high five before lowering it quickly. Hotch ordered the team to work the work on the couples' murders. It took four hours but they were able to deduce who the unsub was and the team minus JJ and Reid to arrest him. After the team got back Hotch ordered that they leave in the morning in order to try and find Elton. The others got to work on tracking him down, while Morgan and Hotch took Reid back to the hotel. They went to the room Hotch had gotten that morning and gave Reid the medicine. It wasn't any better the third time. On top of the pain of the medication, Reid had a migraine and lay down. Hotch keeping watch, while Morgan went to help the others.

Four hours later everyone gathered in the hotel room. Elton was smart he had closed his apartment, emptied his bank accounts and quit his job the day he was due to meet Reid. It seemed he had been planning this for a while; he had been siphoning off money into another bank account for months. The chemicals he had used some had been stolen from work, but others had been bought personally. Elton had no close friends, his colleagues said he was private and kept to himself. They had no idea where to find him and they had no real reason to stay in Washington.

The team left for the airport the next morning. Hotch gave Reid a half hour to recover from the treatment before helping him to the car, then onto the plane. Shortly after takeover Reid lay on the couch suffering from a migraine. Morgan gave him his earbuds and he spent most of the flight listening to classical ballets. Unfortunately there was turbulence, and the landing in DC was delayed by two hours. Hotch had hoped to land on time wanting to give Reid the medication in private. Knowing their was no choice Hotch had the team try to block as much light as possible, including putting a blanket over the kitchen bathroom area.

Hotch than woke Reid up and helped him sit up, as soon as he was vertical Reid threw up. JJ went to clean it up while Hotch told Reid about the turbulence and the need to do the medication on the plane. Reid agreed and they went to the curtained off are. The team was surprised to find Morgan joining the two men. The team heard a stifled cry, then Hotch's voice telling Morgan to hold him still. The men came out shortly after Reid pale and shaky leaning on Hotch for support. Morgan sat down in his seat, JJ gasped as she saw the fingerprint marks on Morgan's arms. Hotch went to his bag and pulled out a bottle of Vicodin, he shook out one and grabbing a bottle of water went over to Reid.

"Are you sure?"

 **A/N Please, Please review, Any feedback really improves my writing and is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Reid pushed Hotch's hand away, and leaned back against the couch. Hotch looked proud as he stood and put the pill back. He then took the alieve out and gave Reid three then handed him the bottle of water to wash them down. The bottle shook spilling some water but Reid managed to swallow the pills. He then lay down on the couch trying and curled up waiting for the pills to take effect. Hotch resumed his seat.

Rossi spoke "Is it always this bad?"

Hotch "The plane, and the migraine made it worse, but it's very painful."

JJ "Poor Spence, do you think it's going to get any easier?"

Morgan "I hope so."

The agents all admired Reid's strength at enduring the treatment without resorting to heavy duty painkillers. They landed an hour later, and went to the BAU so the team could finalize their reports. Reid said he was fine and he knew Garcia would want to see him. When they got to Quantico, Garcia went over hug to Reid. Reid who had been leaning on his cane and following Hotch's footsteps jumped back at her touch and dropped his cane. Garcia took a step back as JJ picked up his cane and handed it to him. He thanked her and greeted Garcia. He put out his arm and hugged Garcia tightly. Garcia took Reid to her office while the others went into the bullpen. She handed him a tin of cookies she had made and said that she was going to take good care of him. Reid smiled and asked her if she had the books on learning Braille he had asked for. She did and handed them to him. For the next hour Reid worked on learning Braille with Garcia occasionally helping. Then Morgan came and said it was time to go.

Reid gave Morgan the key, Morgan unlocked the door, on entering he nearly tripped over a pile of books. Reid followed tripped over another book that had fallen of the sofa. He thankfully landed on the sofa and not the floor.

"Pretty boy you have too many books. Why do you need so many anyway you read one and you have it memorized."

"You can never have too many books, and a lot of these are books I haven't read yet, or were gifts."

Garcia just smiled and started arranging the books in stacks out of the walking areas. Morgan took Reid to the bedroom where they gathered clothes, toiletries and other things Reid would need for his extended stay at Morgan's.

They got to Morgan's and Garcia helped put away Reid's things, she then made dinner. After dinner they watched old star trek, until Garcia had to leave. Reid got out his Braille books and Morgan grabbed a spy novel. Hotch came over two hours after Garcia with the medicine and a bag. In the bag was equipment designed to help give people medicine that were unable to keep still. Hotch said that he did research and this should work. Reid agreed to try and Hotch set it up. It worked and they agreed it should be used until the pain lessened or the medication stopped being needed. Hotch left, Reid went to bed and Morgan stayed up doing research on chemistry. The weekend passed and on Monday Rossi showed up to take Reid to his appointment.

Reid and Rossi went to Dr. Brothesil who after the exam said that his eyesight should return in three weeks and that the eye drops were the best method of ensuring it. He also said that Reid could reduce taking them to twice a day and then after a week to once a day. Dr. Brothesil did say that he and the ER doctor were not entirely certain what exactly Henry Elton had done but that their treatment should work. The migraines would continue, and even after he got his sight back he would need to be careful about light exposure for at least six months.

Hotch allowed Reid back to work on Tuesday upon learning that the eye drops had been reduced to twice a day. This coupled with the fact that Reid managed to get around decently well without his sight. The cane Elton had given him actually gave out a slight vibration when it hit the floor that made the cane itself vibrate if something was in front of it. This allowed Reid to avoid tripping over things most of the time. He did say that Reid needed to be careful, and that if he needed a break he was welcome to use Rossi's office. Reid's knowledge of Brail was good enough to allow him to read basic documents, and Garcia installed software that allowed him to use a computer. On Wednesday Garcia and JJ called the team for a meeting in the conference room. Reid who managed to get from the elevator to his desk with only a modicum of difficulty reluctantly accepted Morgan's help in getting up the stairs to the conference room.

Once everyone was seated JJ started the meeting saying that Henry Elton had assaulted people before. There was a pattern of chemical blinding going back five years. The attacks all occurred in cities Elton either worked in or visited. The same or very similar chemicals were used in all the attacks and the attacker sedated all his victims before he blinded them. The victims all had similar backgrounds: professional scientists, highly respected in their chosen fields. Hotch how they could be sure that it was Henry Elton. JJ said they couldn't be sure but that someone had called the victims after the assault and said he was glad they were recovering, said he hoped to meet soon, and asked about their eyes. Morgan remarked that is was the exact same thing he had said to Reid. Hotch asked Garcia if there had been any sightings on Elton. She reported nothing so far. The agents went over the case file the two women had put together. The Unsub if it was the same person was evolving perfecting his craft. The earliest bindings had been crude, hasty; the earliest two victims had only partially recovered their sight. After that all the victims managed to recover, the recovery time needed getting shorter with each victim.

Rossi asked Reid the statistics on chemical blinding in the United States. Reid had been almost completely silent since the meeting started. Reid was going slowly though the case file only speaking to ask Emily about words in the report he couldn't decipher. When Rossi spoke Reid started then rattled of statistics about chemical blinding, victim statistics, and so on. Rossi told him to stop he got it. Emily than brought up an important question if was behind these attacks why had he attacked Reid who could identify him. Hotch speculated that Reid was the ultimate target that the others were practice. Upon hearing this Reid went white and dropped his head into his hands. The others hastily assured Reid that they didn't know if were actually true. Reid went returned to the file but his hands were slightly unsteady.

Hotch ordered JJ to interview the earliest victims they were the ones Elton had most likely known personally. Morgan and Emily were to call the investigators of the assaults and go over the initial reports. Hotch and Rossi would try and work up an initial profile, see if it matched Elton. Everyone stood to get started except Reid who was looking at the floor. Hotch told everyone to get to work then after they left took the seat next to Reid.

"How are you doing?"

"I knew him Hotch, he was ambitious, a bit cold, but I never thought he was capable of any of this."

"You knew him in college, people change."

"Their would have signs though, he was already in his twenties, I should have seen it."

"You weren't a profiler then, not even an agent. Just a teenager trying to get his doctorate. You couldn't have known what he was capable off."

"If he really did this just to get to me, all those people he hurt…." Reid trailed off brokenly. Hotch put his hands on his shoulders

"Spencer, Henry Elton is responsible for his actions no one else. You didn't cause Elton to do anything. He decided on his own to attack these people, to blind them. You are just as much a victim as they are."

When Reid didn't respond, Hotch gently took his arm and pulled him to his feet. Seeing the now familiar signs of a migraine and knowing that Reid needed time to process the information from the meeting he took him to Rossi's office and told him to rest. Rossi was not surprised he and Hotch had already decided on Monday that Reid could use the office whenever he needed it. The two men went to Hotch's office to discuss the case.

 **A/N Please, review, Any feedback really improves my writing and is greatly appreciated. Let me known if there's anything you'd like to see or if theirs problems you think I should fix.**


	6. Chapter 6

Reid stumbled into Hotch's office an hour later. He looked disheveled, confused, leaning on the wall.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" He asked slightly panicked

"Reid, is everything alright?" Hotch asked as went over and closed the door

"Hotch. We're at Quantico right?" he asked relief in his voice

"Yes, what's wrong?"

Rossi came over and tried to lead Reid over to the couch. Reid pulled away and went to leave. Rossi kept a gentle grip on his arm and repeated Hotch's question.

Reid embarrassed admitted "I dozed off in your office, when I woke up I couldn't quite remember where I was. I need to get back to work."

Rossi "Kid that isn't something to be embarrassed about."

Reid sighed deeply "this isn't the first time this has happened, it's gotten to the point where Morgan has to wake me up otherwise I start panicking. "

"Reid, this can happen, we rely on visual clues to know where we are and without those it can be hard to remember where we are."

Reid nodded and Rossi led him back to his desk. Morgan and Emily came over asking how he was doing. Reid said he was fine, Emily brought him a cup of coffee and they resumed their work. At six Morgan dragged him out of the office. Garcia had invited them over for dinner but Reid said he couldn't do it. They went to Morgan's apartment where Reid curled with a copy of Chaucer's poetry. Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Morgan answered it to find Garcia and Emily with food.

"I know you cancelled dinner, but I couldn't let my two boys go hungry."

"She called and asked for help in brining things over." Emily explained her presence.

Morgan smiled and taking Garcia's food showed them to the kitchen. Emily noticed Reid standing in the living room cane in hand.

"Hey Reid we brought food."

"Emily, this was Garcia's idea wasn't it?" He amusedly asked

"Of course."

Reid followed her into the kitchen, where the food was quickly set out. Garcia gave him a heaping plate of cut up beef, vegetables, and small potatoes. Reid ate cautiously make sure the food was well speared before he ate it. Halfway through the meal Garcia went to the bathroom, Reid made a little noise of protest. When Garcia came back she looked sad, and hugged Reid.

"My brave junior g-man."

Emily asked what she meant, but Garcia refused to answer. Morgan went wide eyed as he realized that she saw the medical equipment they used in doing the treatments. Reid quickly finished his food and went into the living room. The others cleaned up and Emily brought in the brownies. They talked about the latest pop culture and sports, any work talk was quickly shot down. Emily and Garcia left at 8 30.

The next day the morning was taken up by pursuing leads and compiling information on the Elton case. At two the team was called in to discuss the evidence they had. Reid went too, sitting though in the chair closet to the door. JJ started

"The first victim Thomas Gordon was a researcher at the university where Elton was teaching. They were both working on the same project when Gordon lost his sight. Gordon was found in the university lab unconscious. The police ruled it in an accident, the drugs in his system were his doing: The phone call later that night was just someone concerned with his well being."

"Did anyone suspect Elton." Hotch asked

"No, but Thomas Gordon insisted someone had knocked him out, and ruined his eyes. "

JJ continued "The second victim was Caroline Jones, she and Elton were working at the same pharmaceutical company they also dated for a while. She was leaving a bar when someone grabbed her and sedated her. She was found the next morning wondering around in a park, opium in her system. The police thought that it was an attempted rape but had no leads. Jones was given police protection after the phone call but the case was dropped after a month with no leads."

"What about the other victims?"

JJ who had gone through the reports along with Emily and Morgan started

"Thomas Apple, Lillian Marin, Carter Ford, and James Con all worked in similar jobs as Elton. Mary Leek, Joanne Trek, Grey Mule, and Olin West all competed with Elton for Grants and awards. The two outliers Jane Quest, and Alex Rhoades, attended the same conventions as Elton but there's no link between them. The one thing these two men have in common is actually with Reid in that they both have multiple science doctorates. "

Rossi "He removes the competition by blinding them. He's practical but not a sadist, he doesn't want to permanently injure his victims. Just get them out of the way long enough to achieve his goals. The question is how he gets his victims alone."

Emily "The last thing the men remember is being at a bar either an actual one or one in a hotel. It would be relatively easy for a man skilled at sleight of hand to put something in their drink. Then when the sedative takes effect leads them out as if their drunk. The women are blitz attacked, quickly overpowered from behind and knocked out. "

Hotch "So he gets them somewhere isolated, and has hours to do what he wants. The only thing he does though is blind them and inject them with a painkiller. His only goal appears to be the removal of any obstacles to his career. He even cares enough to call and inquire about their health. Maybe the painkillers are a sign of remorse. He feels the need to remove these people but doesn't want to hurt them unduly."

Morgan " He might give it to them so they don't start screaming, what he's doing is extremely painful. The screaming would attract attention or it might distract him from his work."

JJ asked "Reid are you okay?" interrupting Morgan. The others turn to see Reid rubbing his arm where Hankle had injected the dilauded.

"Yes I'm fine, keep going." Reid stopped rubbing his arm but did not remove his hand.

Morgan "The drug he uses was at first opium, than he started experimenting, trying to find something that would keep his victims drugged longer. Elton found that by using Opium as a base, combined with other drugs he was able to keep to keep his victims out for hours. " Morgan was interrupted again by Reid standing up.

"I've got to go, I've got work." Reid said with a tremor in his voice

Reid went to leave but he tripped on a chair leg. He hit the door hard his cane flew out of his hand and he landed hard on the floor on his back. Reid lay stunned for several seconds before he moved. The others stood wanting to help but did not want to alarm him. Reid sat up and started feeling around on the floor. Garcia on the opposite side of the table had his cane from where it almost hit her in the head. Morgan took a step towards Reid but Reid scuttled backward until he hit space the between the filing cabinet and the couch. Morgan started speaking softly and gently towards Reid but without success. He sat there breathing heavily, and then once again started feeling his surroundings. He shook his head as if trying to see than noticed the bandages. Reid's hands came up and felt around his head. Then within seconds he was ripping them off as fast as he could. Morgan, Rossi and Emily lunged at him desperate to stop him.

"Reid stop, don't take off the bandages, Spence don't" This came from several voices at one time.

JJ went to turn off the lights but stopped realizing the others wouldn't be able to see. Hotch quickly closed the blinds leading to the bullpen. Rossi grabbed his hands but Reid in utter panic tried to shove his hands away. Morgan took hold of his arms, while Emily went for his shoulders.

Hotch spoke "SSA Spencer Reid stop" in his most commanding tone.

Reid stopped, he went utterly still. Unfortunately the bandages were already in shreds, JJ quickly turned out the lights but not before Reid had let out a small scream of pain. Rossi quickly shrugged of his suit jacket and threw it over his head. Emily shut the blinds in the windows.

"Hotch your tie" Garcia demanded

Hotch quickly took it off and handed it to Morgan.

"Hey pretty boy, I need to tie this around your eyes. It's going to make things a lot better."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah it's me, along with the whole team you're safe at the BAU."

Reid held out his hand and Morgan handed him the tie. After assessing it he handed it back and Morgan tied it around his head.

With his vision safe the team took a step back. Morgan and Rossi helped Reid to his feet and sat him on the couch. Reid still kept Rossi's jacket over his head and kept his face down.

"What happened, why can't I see?"

Hotch "Henry Elton you met him a week ago remember?"

"Yes my friend from college, why would he do this to me?" his voice was slightly shaky

JJ "We don't know Spence but we're going to figure it out."

"Right, where's my cane, we're at the BAU so there must be work to do.

Garica handed him his cane and Reid tried to stand. He staggered with a low hiss of pain and almost fell. Rossi forced him back down and Morgan took his cane away.

Hotch "Reid you need to go to the emergency room, you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine just give me a minute"

Emily "Reid you are not fine, you can barely stand."

"Just because I'm blind, in pain ninety percent of the time, have to endure torture twice a day without effective painkillers thanks to a couple of deranged psychopaths does not mean I'm not fine. " Reid snapped

 **A/N Please, review, Any feedback really improves my writing and is greatly appreciated. Let me known if there's anything you'd like to see or if theirs problems you think I should fix.**


	7. Chapter 7

His friends were taken aback, not only had Reid snapped, but also that he was in so much constant pain.

"Torture" Garcia choked out after a brief time had passed

Reid heard her and folded over even more as if trying to disappear "I I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Reid it's alright, everyone needs to vent now and then." JJ

"I shouldn't be bothering you guys though, all of have more important things to do, then worry about me."

"Reid you're family, we care about you, nothing is more important than family." This was Garcia who had managed to regain her composure."

Reid looked up at her, and then quickly looked down with a strangled cry.

"Reid" Morgan said alarmed

"The light, there's too much light." He choked out

Everyone was startled; there was light through the blinds but it was muted. Reid went to draw the jacket further over his head when his hands were grabbed by Rossi. Emily moved the jacket further over his head. Reid tried to release his hands to no avail. Rossi did loosen his hold which caused Reid to relax slightly.

"Reid whose hands are holding yours" JJ said hoping to divert him.

Reid felt along the hands and up to the wrists, finding the buttons of the shirt cuffs.

"Hotch?"

"No, try again."

Reid felt the hands again, moving over the fingers, and the palms. The agents were glad Reid was distracted. They had been worried Reid was going to take of Hotch's tie as he had the bandages, they were also glad Reid was thinking of something other than his situation.

"Rossi." The hands squeezed his to let him he was right.

"I should have known these hands didn't belong to Hotch these are too pampered to be his." Reid smiled slightly as he answered

"Pampered?" Hotch questioned coming over with the first aid kit

"Yes, you're hands are those of a warrior poet: rough, strong yet with a certain amount of gentleness capable of yielding both the sword and the quill with equal finesse. " Reid answered as Hotch got out the bandages.

"What about these hands." Morgan asked as Hotch handed over the bandages to him, Rossi tightening his grip on Reid's hands.

"There is strength in these hands but also a lot of softness; if I wasn't told these were the hands of a man. "Morgan interrupted him to tell him he was going to wrap his eyes up. Reid continued as Morgan wrapped the bandages around his head "I would have said these hands belonged to a lady one who hunted occasionally but spent most of her time indoors." Reid finished.

"The only reason I'm letting you get away with that statement kid is because of the concussion." Rossi said torn between embarrassment and indignation

"Okay Reid it's time to go to the hospital." Emily said after Morgan finished and moved off.

Hotch left the room, when he returned he had Reid's bag and his own things. Rossi slowly took his jacket off Reid's head, when Reid remained calm he took it off completely. Morgan handed Reid his cane, then Rossi and Morgan helped Reid to his feet. Reid tottered on his feet for thirty seconds before leaning against Morgan. Using Morgan along with his cane for Support, Reid walked to the door followed by Hotch. The three men left and the remaining agents gathered at the table Garica calling the hospital to let them known to expect Reid

Morgan and Hotch got their friend to the car without difficulty. They took Morgan's car: Hotch getting in the back with Reid. During the ride Reid seemed to get worse, he started moaning in pain and seemed to be nauseous. By the time they got the hospital Reid almost jumped out of the car. Hotch grabbed him and waited for Morgan to open the door. The two men helped him out of the car where he promptly bent over and threw up. They steadied him and then helped him walk over to the hospital. Reid was ushered into an exam room Hotch explaining what had happened on the ride over, the doctor then asked the two men to wait in the waiting room. Hotch got started on the paperwork and Morgan called the team and updated them. After two hours Dr. Bridgel came over to them.

"Dr. Reid is resting. He sustained a mild concussion. The reason it took so long to diagnoses him is that his symptoms are much more severe than what is commonly seen with a concussion. We ran tests on him and his frontal lobe is slightly enflamed. His medical chart said he was drugged and chemically blinded a week ago?"

"Yes" Hotch answered

"Do you know if his attacker did anything beyond blinding him?"

"The doctor in Seattle and Dr. Brothesil an ophthalmogist, mainly focused on his optic nerves. They both said that they couldn't be sure what exactly Henry Elton had done or even know all the chemicals Elton used. "

"It seems that Elton did more than just blind Dr. Reid, I think the chemicals he used are affecting his brain. You said that Dr. Reid experiences head pain ninety percent of the time and wakes up completely disoriented every time he falls asleep. How long has that been going on?"

"I believe since the attack, he also said that the treatment for his eyes feels like torture."

"It sounds like the filters in Dr. Reid's mind are severely weakened. Everything he experiences affects him far more than it should. I would like to consult a colleague who specializes in neurology and I would like Dr. Reid to stay overnight for observation. "

"Of course, Can we see him now?"

"Yes, I'll have a nurse take you to his room. "

The doctor called a nurse over and they followed her to Reid's room. He was reclining in the hospital bed, looking pained and exhausted. He was dressed in hospital clothes and had fresh bandages around his head. As soon as Hotch and Morgan entered the room he jerked his head up with a low groan of pain.

"Hey pretty boy its Hotch and Morgan, how are you doing?" Morgan said as they walked to the bed.

Reid held out his hands and both men took one. Reid gripped them tight in greeting then let go and started trying to get up. Hotch gently forced him back onto the bed.

"Spencer, you need to stay in bed. You have a concussion and the doctor wants you to stay overnight for observation."

"The doctor said something like that, but I thought I could leave, it's just a concussion."

"It's not; Henry Elton when he had you did something to your brain. The doctors need to figure out what he did."

"My brain, he used chemicals on my brain." Reid said in a trembling choking voice, and then he started crying. Hotch put a hand on his shoulder Reid leaned into his touch, so Hotch moved and held him. Morgan stood back and watched with a sorrowful expression on his face. After a few minutes Reid quieted down and Hotch helped him lay back down. Morgan went to get a nurse to change Reid's bandages. The nurse came and the two men left the room. When they came back Reid was calmer. Morgan remembered something and decided to risk agitating Reid by asking about it.

"Reid, do you remember last week when we were discussing Henry Elton. You said that he wrote to you asking for help with chemistry?"

"Yes." He said in a mostly calm voice

"Did you keep any of his letters, or any notes you might have might have written down?"

Reid paused trying to remember "If I did it would be in my desk in my apartment."

"Would it be alright if Hotch or I went to your apartment to look for them?"

"Of course."

"Alright one of us will go to Reid's apartment and then to Quantico. Reid who do you want to stay with you?" Hotch asked

"Morgan" He said holding out his hand, Morgan took it.

"Okay, I'll come by later. Is there anything you want from your apartment?"

Reid named some books, Morgan gave him his keys and Hotch left. Morgan then took his hand back and helped tuck Reid in before drawing up a chair and retaking Reid's hand.

Hotch drove to Reid's apartment. He saw the half written letter to Diana Reid on the desk. Reid had seven letters written in case something happened to him. Because of the longevity of the injury Diana had been informed of the situation and Morgan helped Reid write letters to Diana. Hotch went through the desk finding a few letters from Elton he took those plus the few chemistry notes. He then grabbed the books and left. Upon arriving at Quantico he found the team scattered working on the Elton case at their desks. He called them to the conference room and told them about Reid. Everyone was appalled how someone could do that to another person, let alone their friend.

Hotch gave orders "Garcia I want you to bring Kevin Lynch in. The two of you are going to find every bit of research, every paper, and every project Henry Elton ever had a hand in.

Turning to JJ "I need you to track down the two victims closest to Reid find out if their symptoms were similar, if they ever heard of Elton, and if they felt their work suffered after the attack."

"Emily, Rossi go over Elton's letters and Reid's notes, also dig into Elton's time in graduate school see if there's anything that might cause him to attack other scientists and especially look at his relationship with Reid. I'm going to reach to a friend in the anti terrorist division who specializes in chemical warfare I want to see if she has any insight that might help."

The team worked until seven before deciding to call it quits. They would continue tomorrow. They all drove to the hospital wanting to see their friend. They found him asleep, Morgan reading a magazine next to his bed. Morgan leaned over and shook him awake careful to put a hand in his before he did so. Reid jolted awake looking nervous and scared, he started to panic before Morgan gently spoke to him, Reid felt his hand and relaxed. Morgan helped him sit up, carefully raising the bed at the same time. After he was upright Hotch spoke

"Reid the entire team is here. We wanted to see how you're doing. I also brought the books you wanted from your apartment and found some letters from Elton along with some of your notes on the work you were helping him with."

Reid held out his hand: Hotch put the books on the table and took it.

"Warrior Poet. Thank you for bringing the books, is there any news on my false friend?"

"No, don't worry about the case just rest, focus on getting better."

Reid released his hand and Hotch stepped back. Garcia went to hug him, but he shrunk back. He did hold out his hands and she took them instead. He felt her hands, than spoke

"These are the hands of an angel. These must belong to Penelope Garcia."

"You're right it's me. How are you doing? Do you want anything?"

"I'm managing; I don't need anything right now Angel, but thank you for asking."

He released her hands and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. The agents stayed for half an hour chit chatting about this and that, nothing significant. As they left Morgan said he had talked with the doctors who had agreed to let him stay, as long as he didn't wake Reid up in the morning. The doctors wanted to observe what happened. In the morning Dr. Bridgel and the neurologist he consulted came in and woke Reid up, they observed his behavior then had Morgan calm him down. The men left and a nurse brought in a bouquet of flowers someone had left for Reid. Morgan described the flowers and Reid read the note which was in Braille. It simply said _"Sorry"_

 **A/N What nicknames should Reid give to Emily, Morgan, and JJ? Please Please review all reviews help me. Tell me what you want to see. Also let me know what you want me to do to Henry Elton I am open to all suggestions. T  
**


	8. Chapter 8

After reading the note Reid moved to put the note on the table and hit the vase which crashed to the floor. Morgan had to jump back to avoid the shattering glass. Before he had regained his bearings Reid had swung his legs over the bed and was trying to hurry over to the door. Morgan quickly grabbed him and tried to get him back on the bed. Reid tried to push past him but Morgan did not budge.

"Reid, there is broken glass on the floor you need to get back in bed."

A nurse ran into the room, seeing the situation she called down the hall and went to help Morgan. Unfortunately Reid feeling an unfamiliar hand jerked his arm hitting her in the stomach. A second nurse ran in and quickly injected Reid with a sedative. He went limp and together the three of them got him back in bed. The nurses left, the second nurse: Nurse Jones returned with bandages for Reid's feet and a few minutes after a janitor came to clean the room. Morgan stopped the man from cleaning the room and asked instead for help in bagging the flowers and the biggest vase shards. Once this done and the nurse was done with Reid Morgan left the room first to call Hotch and then question the nurses about the bouquet. Hotch and Rossi came to the hospital twenty minutes after Morgan had called.

"How is he doing?" Ross asked

"His feet only have a few cuts; he'll be able walk without much difficulty. The sedative should wear off in an hour or so.

"I need to go speak to Dr. Bridgel he called shortly after you did." Hotch said and then left.

A nurse brought in a second chair and Rossi took a seat.

"The bouquet was delivered by a delivery man; he didn't say where he worked though. I'm having Garcia work on it. "

"So someone knew Reid was here, sent him a bouquet, took care to make sure the note was in Braille and didn't sign it. Do you think Henry Elton would be foolish enough to alert us he's in town?"

"Maybe, I mean he did call everyone he blinded, and he did make it personal with Reid. Even if we do track down the florist there's no guarantee we'll be any closer to finding Elton. "

The discussed the case a bit more and then lapsed into thought. Fifteen minutes after he left Hotch came back; angry, and worried.

"I talked to Dr. Bridgel and Dr. Pinkerton the neurologist they want me to take over as Reid's medical proxy. I tried to talk them out of it but without a clear understanding of how Elton altered Reid's brain, the concussion, Reid's dissociative episodes coupled with the incident this morning they don't trust Reid's ability to make informed decisions or even take care of himself."

"What, they can't do that. Reid is already healing from the concussion and the only thing Reid was trying to do this morning was leave a room. Whatever Elton did have not stopped Reid from working, learning Braille or doing anything else he needs to do." Morgan exploded rising to his feet and knocking over his chair in the process.

Hotch cast a quick glance at Reid then gestured to the door. Morgan seeing his point followed him outside. Rossi looked at Reid who had woken up. He leaned over, spoke to him and allowed him to grasp his hands. Reid was sluggish from the sedative and barely awake.

"Noble Lady, what's going on why do my feet hurt?"

"You stepped in broken glass, you're in a hospital and you're safe kid."

Reid nodded than removed one of his hands "Sir Teddy?" He called holding out his hand.

"He's talking with Warrior Poet in the hallway they'll be back soon. Go back to sleep everything is fine."

Reid nestled back into the covers, Rossi tucked Reid in and waited A few minutes passed than Hotch and Morgan returned. Rossi asked Morgan to get him another blanket for Reid. Morgan after a quick glance at the bed left. Hotch closed the door and turned to Rossi with a raised eyebrow: Rossi explained what happened. When Morgan returned he spread the blanket over Reid. Hotch than spoke

"Morgan you need a break, go home take a shower, eat and then join the team. Rossi will stay and keep an eye on Reid."

Morgan looked ready to protest but stopped at the looks on Hotch and Rossi's faces. Hotch took the evidence Morgan had collected and drove back to Quantico. When he got to the Bureau he dropped the evidence off at the lab, and then went to his office to meet with Agent Mason from the Anti Terrorist division. After their meeting Hotch called together his team and they met in the conference room. Hotch filled them in on what happened than told them what happened when he met with Agent Mason

"I met Agent Mason they were aware of some of the attacks but didn't classify it as terrorism. Due to the nature of the attacks, their spacing, the lack of a manifesto, and the variety of the victims it didn't appear to be the work of single group or individual. However they did compile information on six of the attacks and were able to identify the chemicals used to blind the victims. Unfortunately she has no idea what Elton might have done to Reid's brain, however she did recommend a doctor a neurologist who's done research in chemical terrorism, he's agreed to see Reid tomorrow afternoon. He's also agreed to look over Elton's work so Garcia anything you find in that field forward to his office."

Garcia handed over a piece of paper to Hotch which had the information for the florist where the bouquet had come from.

"Kevin and I have managed to track down Elton's published work. I forwarded it along with his graduate school work to the whole team. He scrubbed his social media sites, his emails and his internet history I'm having a hard time tracking it down but I will find it."

"Good work Garcia, Emily any information on why he targeted Reid?"

"I went through the letters from Reid's apartment, and am working my way through the personal papers Garcia found. I have been able to get in touch with two of Elton's old professors and am waiting to hear back from the rest. From what I've found I think Henry Elton was using Reid. The letters he sent Reid are friendly, but not personal the focus is always on the work he needs Reid's help with. I also found references in his papers about how he believes in using people for his own advancement, that people not as smart as others can find ways to advance themselves through other means. "

"I got in touch with Jane Quest, and Alex Rhoades their coming in on Monday. I'm also looking into the other victims but while Thomas Gordon went into teaching full time and Caroline Jones took a job editing research papers the others continued in their professions and Elton did nothing further to them." JJ Said

Morgan came in then, he had showered and changed his clothes but looked tired and run down. The others quickly briefed him. The team than dispersed; Hotch and Morgan drove to the florist. The florist Gary Slow kept a low profile and was known for his discretion. The florist identified Henry Elton as the man who ordered the flowers once Hotch told him he was from the FBI. Once they had that information and the time the flowers were bought, Morgan called Garcia to have her try and track Elton through cameras. Elton was smart and came on foot, than bordered a subway train where Garcia lost him.

Hotch and Morgan drove back to Quantico. Hotch ordered a protective detail for Reid and then told called Rossi to update him on the situation and to tell him to wait until after work before moving Reid. At four PM Hotch sent JJ to relieve Rossi so he could get rooms ready for Reid and Morgan. Morgan drove to his apartment collected his stuff, Reid's things, and the medical equipment. He drove to Rossi's and helped get things set up. At five Hotch drove to the hospital where he found JJ and Reid waiting. JJ was reading aloud from a book of Shakespeare's plays that Hotch had gotten yesterday from Reid's apartment. Hotch greeted them and asked how Reid was doing.

"I'm doing fine, can I leave now?"

Reid answered handing Hotch his tie from yesterday. Hotch said yes and helped him stand. The paper work was all signed and the doctors had forwarded Reid's medical information to Dr. Brothesil and Dr. Clines the chemical specialist. Hotch helped Reid walk to JJ's car, and as he had yesterday Hotch got in back with Reid. By the time they got there Reid was clutching his head in pain. JJ pulled up to the house, Morgan came over and the men helped Reid out of the car and into the house. They helped him onto a sofa, where Rossi got him a glass of water and couple of Alieve. After taking the pills Reid held out his hand and Morgan taking it sat down next to him.

"Warrior Poet, what's going on? Why can't I stay at Sir Teddy's?" Reid asked Hotch

"Henry Elton sent you the flowers. He's still interested in you and we think you're in danger. Since he knew you were in the hospital, it's very likely he knows you were staying with Morgan. You're safer here, with Rossi and the agent outside."

Reid gripped Morgan's hand harder both in fear of Elton and of being separated from him.

"If I'm staying here at Noble I mean Rossi I mean…." Reid broke off and put a hand to his head and then shook his head trying to clear it. Rossi gentle took his hand and spoke

"Kid, I don't mind the nickname. Use whatever is easiest for you."

Reid took a deep breath then resumed speaking "If I'm staying at Noble Lady's house does that mean Sir Teddy won't be around anymore?"

"Pretty boy I'm going to stay here with you for a couple of days at least."

Reid smiled at him in gratitude and relief. The agents saw Reid needed to rest and took their leave. Morgan let go of Reid's hand and JJ and Hotch came over to say goodbye

"Farewell Princess, thank you for reading to me. Say hello to Prince Henry for me." Reid said taking her hand in an old fashioned style and kissing her knuckles.

He released her hand, gripped Hotch's hand and said goodbye. They left and Morgan helped Reid to his bedroom. It was a big room with a king size bed, a desk, a dresser, a padded chair, and large windows with heavy drapes. It had its own bathroom. There was also a rollout bed next to the windows for Morgan to use. The next morning Hotch came over to take Reid to his appointments with Dr. Brothesil and Dr. Clines.

 **A/N So everyone has got a nickname except Emily, I'm still having a hard time picking the right one. Next chapter we learn what is wrong with Reid. Elton is a piece of work and I appreciate all your suggestions on how to deal with him. Please please Review I love your suggestions and I would love to know you're views on the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Names Hotch:Warrior Poet, Garcia:Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ; Princess, Rossi:Noble Lady**

Hotch waited in the living room for Morgan and Reid. When they came Reid looked angry, and exhausted. Hotch came over to greet them, Reid took his hand than picked up his cane and whacked him in the leg. He then tore his hand from Hotch's grip and put it back on Morgan's arm.

"Reid why did you do hit me?" Hotch asked

"You know why." Reid challenged

"Morgan told you I'm in charge of your medical care is that right?"

Reid just glared at him. Hotch sighed, the hit could have been a lot harder, Reid had restrained himself.

"I'm sorry; the doctors didn't give me any choice. It's done now. "

Reid nodded, but did not apologize. The men left and went to the car. In their now familiar routine Hotch and Reid sat in the back and Morgan drove. When they got to the doctor's office Hotch and Morgan helped Reid out of the car, than helped him sit on a bench outside the building and waited a few minutes. After he recovered they helped him inside. They got to Dr. Brothesil's office and Reid was taken into the exam room. After an hour, a nurse escorted Reid into the waiting room; Reid instead of his usual white bandages was wearing a black blindfold intricately knotted in the back. Morgan helped Reid sit down and Dr. Brothesil escorted Hotch to his office. Thirty minutes passed before Hotch returned. The three men left and walked over to a fountain in the buildings courtyard. Reid sat down on a bench while Hotch and Morgan stood

"How bad is it?" Reid asked

"You'll get your eyesight back in three weeks. Dr. Brothesil wants to see you next week for a checkup. Also he wants you to keep doing the eye drops twice a day."

"So there was no damage when Reid removed his bandages?"

"No, the new information about the drugs used necessitated this change. However because of the incident Dr. Brothesil did insist on a blindfold that was more difficult for the wearer to take off."

Reid hung his head, then got up and walked to the fountain. Morgan came over to him after a few minutes

"Kid are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we go somewhere, get some coffee."

Reid nodded and Morgan called Garcia to see if there was a good spot close by. She directed them to a nice quiet diner a couple of blocks away. Reid clung close to Morgan not holding his bicep as he used to but linking arms and holding his hand. They got some strange looks but Hotch quelled them with a stern look. At the restaurant they got a nice quiet table in the back. They ordered the coffee and started looking over the menu. Reid was rubbing his head and didn't seeming to be bouncing back as fast as he usually did. The coffee arrived and Morgan passed Reid two alieve. Reid took them but it didn't seem to help he kept rubbing his head and looking at the floor.

"Reid what's wrong? Do you have a migraine?" Hotch asked

"I'm fine, just tired."

"It's more than tiredness, Reid, I know the signs of a migraine" Morgan said

"Reid you can't keep hiding things. I need to know what's wrong." Hotch insisted

"Why so you can report it the doctors decide what's in my best interest. I know how to take care of myself."

"You don't you insisted on coming back to work before you were ready. You always push yourself too far. You need to take a step back and let others take of you for a change."

"I insisted on returning to work because sitting at home blind and helpless was more than I could endure. I needed a distraction, and I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. I'm used to taking care of myself Hotch and all of this is embarrassing. But the worst is my brain, my greatest asset being turned against me, making me helpless and dependent." Reid put his head in his hands "I just want this to be over."

"I know Reid, we are going to do everything we can to help you. Hopefully Dr. Cline will have some answers." Hotch said

They ate lunch and then went to Dr. Clines who was working at a university hospital. When they got their Reid was actually asked to wait while the doctor consulted with Hotch. After the consultation, Dr. Clines and a nurse took Reid back. Two and half hours later a nurse came out and led Hotch out of the waiting room. Forty minutes later Hotch came back, with a nurse pushing Reid who was in a wheel chair.

Reid was asleep, and Hotch looked old, exhausted, and drained. He simply signaled Morgan to bring the car around. Hotch didn't speak a single word, as they loaded Reid into the car, on the drive to Rossi's, and even when they got to the house. Morgan carried Reid inside to the bedroom, while Rossi led Hotch over to his study and poured them both a scotch. Hotch actually drank half of it down in one go. He then slowly sipped the rest of it finishing it before he spoke

"It's my fault Dave, Dr. Cline said that if Reid had not been overworking his brain trying to keep everything as normal as possible he would be in a lot better shape. But even without the concussion, this was going to happen, he was working too hard and his brain couldn't take it. "

"What are you saying that a breakdown was inevitable?"

"His brain was trying to deal with the migraines he was experiencing, the difficulties of having to learn how to live with being blind, and whatever damage the chemicals caused. Because the chemicals targeted and attacked his cerebral cortex anytime Reid used that part of his pain it triggered pain and made his brain work harder. Reid ignoring the pain caused his brain to start going into overdrive depriving it of the time it needed to repair itself. When Reid slept or rested his brain concentrated on repair which in turn caused the more primal parts of the brain, the flight or fight response, the most basic survival instincts a person needs to function to be most active, this along with the blindness caused the dissociation. The concussion caused additional issues so now his brain has given up on complex thinking unless forced and is just focusing on keeping Reid going. The only reason Reid can still think as well as he can is because he's a genius and has spent years training his brain to think no matter what the circumstances."

"So how do we help him?"

"Dr. Cline says if Reid is kept calm, forced to rest, and most importantly not allowed too think too much he should start to recover. Reid needs peace, quiet, people he trusts, and no excitement. If we can give him those things he should start to recover. " Hotch stopped

"What else Aaron?" Rossi asked

"Because of the amount of the pain the treatment causes Reid will need to take a Vicodin ten minutes before we give him the eye drops. It's too much pain for his brain to deal with if he doesn't take the medication."

Morgan came in just then and Rossi poured him a scotch. Hotch filled him on what Dr. Cline had said. The three spent many minutes coming to terms with the news they had just heard and trying to figure out how to help Reid.

"Do we tell Reid what's going on?" Morgan asked

"No, Dr. Cline said that until Reid is better we are to keep all information about Elton, about his medical condition, any news that will upset him from him."

"I'm going to call the rest of the team and have them over tomorrow. We can brief everyone at once and I'm sure they all want to see Reid." Rossi said

Hotch left shortly after and Morgan took a walk. Rossi went and sat with Reid. Reid slept the rest of the night, only waking up at Morgan's insistence to do his eyes. Reid didn't question the difference in medication then but did in the morning and Morgan just said it was doctor's orders which Reid grudgingly accepted. At 11 AM the other agents arrived, Garcia bringing fancy coffee and deserts. JJ brought some books in Braille and Emily brought some CDs. Reid was resting in his room so Hotch and Rossi filled in the team. The team was sad, angry, but also thankful that Reid had a chance at making a full recovery.

"What about the nicknames? Do we allow it, do we encourage it?" Emily asked

"Dr. Cline and I discussed them, it's a coping mechanism that allows Reid to identify the people he knows are safe. It's also a shield that allows him to handle the world without too much thought. We shouldn't actively encourage it just use our names, but if he starts using them for whatever reason go along with it until he stops. "Hotch said

"What about games or books are there any he's not allowed?" JJ asked

"Nothing taxing like chess, or technical books, but fiction books in English are fine, along with easy games." Morgan said

"No travel unless necessary, Reid experiences stimuli more acutely thanks to Elton and travel will always cause migraines and other problems. No load noises or touches without his permission, he will perceive any unexpected stimuli as a potential threat." Hotch said

The agents discussed Reid's plans for recovery before moving on to Elton. Garcia had finally gotten his personal emails and papers.

"Henry Elton accessed a lot of chemistry sights, and download a lot of published papers on the brain, the eyes, the latest chemical discoveries but his own notes are those for papers he was publishing, or work he was doing for his job."

"Dr. Cline and Agent Mason said that many chemical attackers keep their notes in journals they don't want to risk other people finding their formulas. " Hotch said

Reid walked in and the conversation abruptly ended. Morgan came over and led him over to a chair. Garcia handed him a cup of coffee. Reid sipped it slowly and Garcia pointed out the various deserts she had brought, and handed Reid the donut he asked for. The conversation was changed to lighter topics, and after an hour they went to the dining room for lunch. Reid was holding up but everyone could tell he was tired and in some pain. Rossi had cold sandwiches, chips, and salad, lined up on the side board. Morgan helped Reid get food and they sat down. Halfway through the meal there was a knock on the door, Reid started and dropped the glass he was holding, it shattered on the floor. He immediately pushed back his chair and tried to leave. Rossi went to answer the door, while Emily who was sitting next to him grabbed him. She helped him stand, and both she and Morgan escorted Reid back to his room. A few minutes later Rossi came in and said it was a delivery man with a package. Reid had a migraine and was sitting in a chair by the window.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted didn't I."

"It's alright it happens. You're safe and we're going to keep you safe." Emily said walking over and taking his hand

"Thank you Shield Maiden." Reid said

Emily smiled and took her leave. The others came and in and said goodbye. The rest of Saturday and Sunday passed peacefully and on Monday Garcia had news

"I found Elton, the virus I planted in Reid's medical files led me straight to him."

 **A/N Sorry I took so long this chapter was hard to write. Any questions about Reid ask in the comments and I will try to answer them. Thanks for reviews, please leave me more I thrive on them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Names Hotch:Warrior Poet, Garcia:Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi:Noble Lady**

Monday had proven quite stressful. Jane Quest and Alex Rhoades had come in at nine am and had met with JJ and Hotch. The meeting had not been easy. After much denial and argument both doctors agreed to see Dr. Cline. Emily in the meantime had finally gotten in touch with the professors at the graduate school. The friendship between the two men had surprised them but had not seem one sided. Elton was the more dominant personality, but was respectful and friendly; there was nothing to indicate Elton was merely using Reid.

Garcia came to Hotch's office in great excitement

"I found Elton, the virus I planted in Reid's medical files led me straight to him."

"Get Morgan and Emily, pull up a map and all camera footage of his current position. "

Garcia left and Hotch went to the conference room. The conference room was full of information about the Elton case. Morgan, and Emily hurried into the conference room, Garcia came in shortly after. She pulled up a map of Henry Elton's location. He was in a house in a rundown neighbor.

"The house is rented to a John Smith who paid his rent using cash. It's a one story house built during the sixties. The neighborhood itself is impoverished and inhabited by low income families, drug dealers, and other criminals." Garcia said

"That makes sense; he would want privacy and didn't have an issue with prostitutes and drug dealers in the past." Hotch said

"So what's the plan, bust down the door and arrest him on sight?" Morgan asked

"We have the element of surprise on our side. I'm going to call the DC police and get together a force. I'm going to have Rossi join us, Morgan can Reid be alone for a few hours?" Hotch said

"No, since you reduced his coffee intake he's having a hard time avoiding fall asleep at odd hours. Also load noises, even just the phone ringing makes him jump." Morgan said

"Alright JJ took Dr. Quest, and Dr. Rhoades over to Dr. Clines. I'll see if she's free to look after Reid." Hotch said

Hotch made the necessary phone calls and by noon everything was set up. JJ was with Reid, Rossi was with them along with a detachment of police. They pulled up to the house sirens off. The house was behind a fence and an overgrown lawn. The house itself was old, and rundown, it looked like no repairs had been attempted in over a decade. The assembled force stopped and got of the cars and surrounded the house. Hotch, and Rossi went around back, while Morgan and Emily took the front an officer accompanied each pair while the other officers circled the house, and watched the street.

Morgan knocked on the door "Henry Elton, FBI we have a warrant for your arrest." No answer came.

Morgan tried again "Henry Elton this is Agent Morgan from the FBI come out with your hands up." No answer

Morgan tried the door it was unlocked. Emily stood back and Morgan pushed open the door suddenly there was a thunderous noise, the ground shook knocking the three of them down, smoke filling the air. They started coughing and choking blinded by smoke and stunned by the explosion. The police ran up and helped them away from the house to the street. Hotch, Rossi, and the other officer joined them and an ambulance and bomb squad were called. Morgan though he was the closet to the explosion seemed to recover the quickest. Smoke was still blowing from the door way though it had mostly dissipated into the air.

"Come on we need to get in there." Morgan ordered

"Morgan, that was a bomb, he could have rigged more explosives. We need to wait for the bomb squad." Hotch ordered

"Hotch that was just a diversion if he had truly wanted to kill us we'd be dead already." Morgan insisted

"You can't be sure of that. We are going to wait." Hotch said

Morgan ignored him and grabbed a gun from a nearby officer he had lost his own when he was thrown to the ground. He charged back into the yard and was in the house before anyone could stop him. He staggered and couldn't walk in straight line but that didn't stop him. Hotch stopped anyone else from following he was not going to risk anyone else.

A minute later a figure was seen climbing from a window on the right side of the house going to the backyard. Hotch gave chase, along with four other officers. Rossi got into a car along with the rest of the police and went to the other street hoping to cut him off. Elton ran out from the yard of the house directly behind his and shot at them forcing them to remain in their cars as he jumped into a pickup truck and sped off. They gave chase but he managed to evade them long enough to ditch the car at a bus terminal and disappear. Rossi had the police spread out, but three buses had already left by that time. By the time the three buses were tracked and searched: two had made stops and Elton had disappeared completely.

Back at the house, the bomb squad had come and gone. The bomb at the front door was the only explosive devise found. Morgan was right Elton had used the bomb to buy time to destroy the chemicals in the house, burn his most valuable papers, and smash his computer. Hotch called a forensic team to look over the chemicals and then took Morgan aside

"Morgan that was completely reckless, you could have gotten yourself killed. If Elton had other bombs you could died, any one with you could have died. Elton has a doctorate in chemistry he could have poisoned this whole neighborhood. You are to go to the hospital for examination, you are then to go home and stay there. You are not to go to Quantico or to see Reid until I have given you permission." Hotch said

"Hotch I knew what I was doing, and if I hadn't gone in when I did we would have lost everything." Morgan argued

"Morgan, this is your one chance I know you're stressed about Reid and want to help him but you charging around without thinking is not going to help. Now if you don't do what I say, I will suspend you, understand?"

"Yes sir." Morgan said and left.

As soon as the forensic team had cleared the house, Emily who had been cleared by paramedics, Rossi, and Hotch started processing. Hotch sent Elton's computer back to the BAU for Garcia to go over, and the chemicals went to FBI forensics lab. Morgan had put out the papers Elton was burning but most of them were destroyed. The Fragmented remained showed that there had been papers written by Reid, chemistry notes, and other miscellaneous documents all these were sent to the lab to be analyzed. They also found notes on the team, especially Morgan, and Gideon. Elton knew where each member of the team lived, their family structures, and how close he thought they were to Reid. There was no money and few clothes in the house: Elton had taken the precaution of putting money, clothing, and most likely his personal journals in his car in case he was found. After three hours of going through the house the team left and assembled in the conference room

"I'm going to give a press conference. We're going to need the public's help in locating Henry Elton, also thanks to the explosion and the bomb squad there's already talk. Garcia keep working on the computer, I need to everything that's on it. Rossi and I will go over the newest evidence and add it to the profile. While we know a lot about Elton we still don't know his endgame and his willingness to use explosives is a worrying sign. JJ is going to handle the media and act as a go between us and the police." Hotch said laying out his plan.

Hotch then asked Emily to come with him and they went to his office

"Emily, I want to you to watch Reid for the next few days. Morgan is being given some time to cool off, I need JJ to help with the media, and Rossi has experience in handling this type of thing and has connections. If you don't think you can handle Reid or don't want to do this I understand."

"No, I'm good, do have instructions or notes though?"

"I do I've written up a guide, with Morgan, and Rossi's help. You can go over it tonight and talk with Rossi in the morning before he leaves for work. "

Emily nodded and Hotch handed over the notes he had compiled about Reid's care.

 **A/N Elton is in the wind, Morgan is off the case for now, and I know Reid was not in this chapter but he is not out of the story. Please Review, this my first attempt at a scene like the one at Elton's hideout so please let me know how I did, if you have any questions I will happily answer them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Names Hotch:Warrior Poet, Garcia:Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ; Princess, Rossi:Noble Lady**

The team started work early the next day. Emily had stayed up late and had written down her findings about Reid and Elton's relationship in college. Rossi brought it in the next morning and everyone took turns reading it over. It didn't help much, Reid and Elton were partners and they did spend a lot of time together. However no one thought their relationship was one sided. From this it seemed that Elton's dislike started when Reid rejected a career in chemistry and then further deepened as Elton failed to find success. At ten JJ hosted a press conference and Hotch left to consult with Dr. Cline

"So JJ how did it go?" Rossi asked as everyone gathered in the conference room at 11

"I think it went fine, I said Elton was responsible for the bombing of the house, and was being looked for by the FBI in a series of assault cases including one involving a Federal Agent. I warned the public that Elton was armed and dangerous and not to approach him. "

"Sounds good, I hope we find him quickly."

"I spoke to Dr. Cline both Dr. Quest and Dr. Rhoades have permanent scarring in the cerebral cortex and the occipital lobe. Dr. Rhoades has less damage than Dr. Quest in the cerebral cortex. "

"Why is that Aaron?" Rossi asked

"Dr. Quest kept working and pushing herself while she was blind, Dr. Rhoades took a sabbatical until while he regained his sight and then for a month afterward."

"So what does this mean for Reid?" Garcia asked

"Dr. Cline has a better idea of what happened, but the concussion and the way Reid was pushing himself it's hard to say. Dr. Cline is still going over the data."

They worked till two when Section Chief Erin Straus called Hotch into her office. They talked for half an hour before Hotch returned

"Dr. Quest and Rhoades both saw the press conference and contacted the media. They told them about Elton blinding them and other scientists; they also told them that Elton had chemically altered their brains as well and named Reid as one of the people Elton attacked. Straus has ordered an internal investigation of Reid, she has also assigned Agent Todd to work with us."

"What, Reid's a victim, how are earth can she consider him a suspect." JJ said

"Reid was corresponding with Elton, helping him with chemistry. For all the Bureau knows he was helping Elton find efficient means to blind people. His obsession with Reid could be viewed as a falling out between partners. It makes more sense than our theory of a grudge from college."

"How is the investigation going to work?" JJ asked

"Strauss has ordered Reid's apartment, his desk, and all his electronic history be looked at. She has also ordered Kevin Lynch to look into any connections between Reid and Elton's known victims. She wanted Reid interviewed as well but I was able to dissuade her. However she did insist that Reid answer some questions so Dave and I will work together on that after work."

"Of course, did she say anything about Morgan?"

"Strauss wanted a formal suspension, and a write up but I was able to dissuade her. Until Elton is found though Morgan has to stay away from Quantico."

Hotch ended the discussion and everyone went to work. At three Agent Todd joined them at three, at five they had numerous false sightings of Elton but no solid leads. Hotch decided to call it a night. As they were leaving Agent Todd came running over

"Agent Rossi, Agent Hotchner, Chief Strauss wants me to go with you when you interview Dr. Reid. "

"Reid is not allowed visitors, especially unannounced ones." Rossi said

"Chief Strauss is worried that the BAU is covering something up, she wants an impartial observer to make sure everything is done properly. Please Rossi understand I don't this anymore than you do. I worked with Agent Reid, I'll be as kind as I can."

"It's fine Dave, do you know where Agent Rossi's house is? If not we can give you a lift." Hotch interrupted

"I've got GPS, if Agent Rossi can give me the address, I'll find it."

Agent Mason left and Hotch and Rossi walked over to their cars. Hotch called Emily and told her Agent Mason was coming and to give Reid coffee. When Hotch got to Rossi's he found Reid waiting in the living room dressed in slacks and a button down shirt. He had a mug of coffee in his hand and seemed calm.

"Reid its Hotch, has Emily told you what's going on?" Hotch asked taking Reid's hand

"Yes, Hotch I can still think you know."

"I know that, listen just short, simple answers. Don't think too hard or try to give a lot of information."

"Understood, I can manage. I don't understand why Strauss is doing this now; Why not when Garcia discovered the other victims."

"We had to alert the media about Henry Elton, some members of the press contacted the FBI wanting more information. Strauss is just covering all her bases."

"I understand, but" Reid tightened his grip on Hotch's hand "Please don't let her see me when I you know…."

"I promise, we will end the interview as soon as you get a headache" He said squeezing Reid's hand

Reid returned the gesture and let go. Rossi came in from the kitchen with water and coffee. Agent Todd arrived a few minutes later, Reid stood and took her hand

"Agent Todd it's good to see you again."

"Dr. Reid likewise, you seem to be doing well."

"I manage, why did Strauss assign you to this case?"

"I know the team, I work in Counter Terrorism we were the first people who suspected the blinding attacks were linked. I also volunteered I missed working with you guys and I wanted a chance to help."

They both sat down and Hotch produced a tape recorder.

"Reid I am going to ask questions about Henry Elton. You're not a suspect, just be open and honest, this will help us catch him."

"I understand ask away…"

The interview went on for twenty minutes covering old ground. Reid had met Henry Elton in Graduate school; they had worked on their thesis together, and had remained friends after they got their degree. After Reid joined the FBI they drifted apart. Two years after Reid joined the FBI Henry Elton had sent a letter asking for help with a chemical compound he was working on. They had swapped letters back forth working on various chemical problems. Reid did not see Henry Elton in person until Washington, when Elton had blinded him. The FBI had everything Elton had given him over the years. By the end of twenty minutes Reid was rubbing his head and Hotch ended the interview

"It's alright Spencer, you did good. Let's go to you're room okay."

"Yes, it was nice seeing you again Agent Todd." Reid said extending his hand

"Yeah, I hope you recover soon." She replied

Hotch handed him his cane and Emily and Reid left. Rossi handed Todd the tape recorder and showed her to the door.

Emily came into the room five minutes later, seeing Todd was gone she signaled for Reid to join them.

"You are a good actor, how are you feeling?" Hotch asked

"Slight headache it could be worse. Emily let me sleep for most of the day that helped." Reid said clearly in a great deal more pain then admitted to

"I am going to order pizza if that's alright with everyone." Rossi said

Everyone agreed, the pizza came and Reid jumped and headed to his room. Hotch stopped him and brought him to the dining room. They ate, then Emily and Hotch left. Rossi tried putting on the TV but Henry Elton dominated the news, it was a huge news story an FBI Agent a victim of a serial blinder. Eight scientists blinded, what was their connection, was the government working on some secret project. Rossi quickly shut off the TV and read to Reid until it was time for bed. The next morning the team got to work, by 11 Am there was bad news

"Dr. Brothesil's office was bombed. The two doctors, their nurses and the receptionist are all at the hospital they've been blinded. It was a smoke bomb similar to the one Henry Elton used at his house in Washington. " Hotch said after getting the call from the local police

"Are we sure it's Elton?" Jordan Todd asked

"No, the bomb techs are still securing the area. As soon as it's safe I'm going to send you and Emily down there. JJ get in contact with the press try to keep them from connecting this to Elton. I'm going to go down and interview Dr. Dr. Brothesil and his staff."

Strauss came in to the conference room just then

"Aaron, this is getting out of hand, I want you to bring in Agent Rossi and Agent Morgan. Send Agent Morgan to the bomb site along with Agent Todd. I want Agent Rossi and Agent Prentiss to go the hospital and interview everyone who was in the office. Agent Jareau I want you handling the press, I don't want any connection between the bombing and Henry Elton. Agent Hotchner I want to you run point with me."

"Ma'am with all due respect Agent Morgan is unofficially suspended and Dr. Reid cannot be left alone."

"This is an all hands on deck situation, if Elton is responsible the fallout is going to be huge. Agent Todd has told me Dr. Reid seemed to be doing well despite his blindness, and I trust you to be able to keep Agent Morgan in check. If Dr. Reid cannot be left alone then bring him here and watch him yourself." With that Strauss left the room

"Hotch you can't, you said yourself Reid can't travel. Quest and Rhoades both have permanent scars, if you bring Reid in it will hurt him." Garcia burst out

"Strauss is in charge and if this is Elton he's devolving at an alarming rate. I'll talk to Rossi and work out a plan. For now we'll follow Strauss's orders."

Everyone was unhappy but fell in line. At noon Morgan accompanied Reid to Quantico, before setting off with Agent Todd to the bomb site. Reid had taken a Vicodin before coming and Hotch met Rossi, Morgan and Reid at the elevator. They quickly ushered Reid up the stairs to Rossi's office. The blinds were closed; Garcia had placed cushions and blankets on the couch and the floor. Emily had set up a sound system that was currently playing Tchaikovsky's ballets. Reid was in pain, but the pain was dulled by the opium. They helped him lie down on the floor and covered him blankets. The plan was for him to sleep for much of the day. The men left the room, but left a radio so they could hear if he needed them. Morgan and Todd left for the bomb site. Rossi and Prentiss left for the hospital, JJ was already in her office handling the press. Hotch worked with Strauss in the conference room, while Garcia worked in her office. Every half hour JJ, Hotch or Garcia would check in on Reid who slept soundly for three hours. By three everyone was back in the conference room, except Morgan who was checking on Reid

"Hey pretty boy it's me Sir Teddy, we're at Quantico in Rossi's office."Morgan said kneeling down and taking Reid's hand as he woke up

"Sir Teddy, Noble Lady's office at Quantico, because of my false friend." Reid said slowly still feeling the effects of the drug.

"That's right, come on why don't you sit on the sofa and I'll put on a book on tape. Would you like Lord of the Rings, Isaac Asimov, Shakespeare?" Morgan said helping Reid up and guiding him to the sofa.

"Lord of the Rings please and some coffee."

"I'll need to check with Hotch about the coffee." Morgan said playing the book and quietly leaving

Hotch said no to the coffee, but allowed Garcia to bring him hot chocolate and cookies. Once everyone was in the conference room Hotch started the meeting

 **A/N I finally shook off my writers block for this story. I tried to keep Strauss in character, the media is having a field day with the Elton business. Hotch doesn't want to risk anything happening to Reid which is why he is complying for now. Let me know if you think I got them right. If their's anything you'd like to see. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, followers and favorites I appreciate your support. Please click the Review button and make me very happy  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Names Hotch:Warrior Poet, Garcia:Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi:Noble Lady**

"At 10: 40 a man pretending to be a patient walked into Dr. Brothesil's office. He left at 10: 43 when the receptionist was scheduling an appointment for a departing patient. At 10: 46 the bomb went off knocking Nancy Bolt to the ground, smoke quickly filled the office. Ms. Bolt got to her feet and everyone quickly evacuated. The police were called along with the fire department; a couple of minutes later the bomb squad was called and the entire building was evacuated."

"The bomb he used matches the one he used at the house. The bomb is of a simple design that releases smoke or chemicals when activated. Henry Elton used a remote with a very limited range: he had to have been within five feet of the bomb to activate it. The smoke dispersed quickly helped by the fire extinguishers, the chemicals lingered but were rendered harmless after five minutes." Morgan explained

"The parts to make the bomb are cheap, easily available at any hardware store or mechanics shop. The chemicals he uses are another matter, it's easy to create smoke, but the chemicals needed to blind people are much harder to obtain. Their only available at laboratories, research labs, college chemistry classes, we know he a had a supply in Washington some you can buy online but it's going to be hard to obtain new materials now that he's a fugitive. "Todd reported

"Dr. Dwolf and Dr. Brothesil were in Dr. Dwolf's office going over a patient's case. Ms. Grey was putting things away in the exam room, while Ms. Black was in the break room. They heard and felt the explosion and hurried to the front door which was which the only exit. They encountered the smoke and were quickly blinded. The managed to make their way out but their sight was gone within seconds of contact with the smoke. The doctors say it will take at least a week for them to regain their sight if not longer."

"Did any one report objects falling to the ground, files sliding to the floor?" Todd asked

"No, why do you ask?" Rossi said

"When Morgan and I examined the crime scene: file cabinet drawers were pulled out and emptied out on the ground, computers were smashed on the floor, lab equipment was on the ground entire shelves were cleared out. The various drugs, and chemicals were also destroyed." Jordan said

"Henry Elton, he was looking for something and was covering his tracks or was trying to destroy information. He might also have stolen various chemicals and destroyed everything to cover up his theft." Emily said

"It would be easy, everyone is blind so he just has to slip around the five people in the office and get to work. The water in the floor would destroy the paperwork and the computers. It would only take only a few minutes to grab what he needed and destroy the rest." Morgan said

"And with everyone evacuating the building no one notices as he leaves. The press has already connected the bombing to the one at the house and therefore to Henry Elton and they also know Reid was a patient of Dr. Brothesil. They're going to air the story tonight I cannot stop them." JJ said

"How do they know Reid was a patient?" Strauss asked

"Ms. Grey talked to a reporter; she confirmed Dr. Reid was a patient."

"Agent Jareau I want you to issue a statement, tell them the BAU is aware Henry Elton is responsible and is doing everything they can to catch Elton. Tell them that they are working with the local police, and to contact them immediately if anyone spots Elton."

"I was able to pull up footage, the offices do have security but it's limited for patient privacy. I spotted Elton go in the hallway going into the office, he leaves three minutes later and pulls out the detonator from his bag and detonates the bomb. He then ducks into a bathroom and leaves wearing goggles, and plastic gloves. He goes into the office, just as Nancy Bolt is leaving. He then leaves the office 7 minutes later his bag bigger then before and quickly exits the building, joining the crowd on the emergency stairs where I lose him."

"So he did steal some things. Did he use the bomb to regain some of the things he lost when we raided his house?" Emily asked

"It's hard to say, a lot of the records were destroyed due to smoke and water damage. Forensics is going through the site and we've asked Ms. Bolt and Ms. Grey the senior nurse to help us as soon as they can, but they won't be able to for several days."

"Elton destroys his papers and then destroys Dr. Brothesil's. He also destroys computers and chemicals I think it's more than just covering his tracks I think he enjoys destruction and chaos and since he's freed from societal morality he's going to escalate." Rossi said

"He will, I've already warned Dr. Cline and assigned him a protective detail. He's currently transferring his most important work to a more secure location. It's unlikely but I've warned Elton's other victims just in case he attacks them again. We've released the profile and Henry Elton's information to the public and we've set up a tip line with the local police hopefully we'll catch him before he hurts anyone else." Hotch said

Everyone went to work sifting through the evidence from Elton's Washington home and Brothesil's office. It was slow going, no useful tips came in and the police found no signs of Elton. Henry Elton had no close friends or family and the only real connection he had to anyone was Reid. Their best hope for catching him was that someone would recognize him and call the police. At five Strauss went home and Emily and Morgan went to get dinner. At five thirty Garcia went and got Reid and brought him to the conference room. The team had cleared everything off the table and the sofa. Reid came in and greeted everyone he seemed calm but everyone could tell something was wrong.

"Hotch could I speak to you alone for a second?" Reid asked

"You know I've got some work to do, call me if you need any help." Jordan said and left

"Reid Jordan is gone only the team is here, can you tell us what's wrong?" Hotch said

"Fine we can have audience, you manipulative lying bastard." Reid said his tone low but furious

"Spencer what are you talking about, what did I do?"

"You drugged me with opium. I sensed something was off about the pills you gave me before I got my eye drops but I couldn't figure out what. Honestly I was relieved to not experience the tortuous pain anymore, but today after I woke up in Rossi's office I figured out what you were giving me. You know what I've been through, how hard it was and you , you, I trusted you…" Reid suddenly cried out in pain, he dropped his cane and grabbed his head

Emily, and Rossi quickly came over and very carefully put their arms around him. Reid instinctively jerked away, but calmed down as they talked softly and gently to him. They led him over to the couch and helped him sit. Reid doubled over and rubbed his head trying to make the pain go away. After couple of minutes Garcia brought over two Alieve and a glass of water and tried to hand them to him. Reid pushed her hand aside and refused to take either

"Reid, I swear the pills are only Alieve, and there is only water in the glass. Please take the pills." Garcia pleaded putting down the glass and taking his hand

Reid felt her hand and very lightly smiled "Alright Angel for you I'll take them. You would never deceive anyone."

Garcia put the pills in his hand, and then handed him the glass of water. Reid downed the pills and the entire glass of water, he then handed them back and leaned back waiting for them to take effect. The others shot each other looks of guilt, shame, concern and worry, but did not say a word. After a couple of minutes Rossi, JJ, and Garcia got out the food and set the table. Everyone sat down and Morgan went over to Reid and handed him his cane

"Pretty boy you need to eat, the table is set and everyone is waiting for you." Morgan said taking his hand

"I'll come help me up." Reid said

As Morgan leaned over to help him, Reid whacked him hard in the leg: Morgan to his credit didn't even flinch and just helped Reid stand

"You're forgiven, Sir Teddy." Reid said and gently squeezed Morgan's hand

Morgan guided Reid over to the table and set him down in front of his food, before taking his own seat. Everyone ate, but no one spoke no one knew what to say. Reid devoured his fish and vegetables and waited for everyone else to finish. After everyone was done, Hotch, Emily and Morgan cleaned up. Reid stood and went back to Rossi's office, Hotch went to follow but Rossi actually grabbed him and stopped him.

"Aaron, you violated his trust, we all did but you were supposed to look out for him, protect him. Give him time, he forgave Morgan, I hope he'll forgive me, if he does we'll talk to him and try to make him understand. "

Hotch nodded and the team went to work. Elton was devolving at a terrifyingly fast pace. The loss of his home and the media coverage had caused him to lash out and attack a doctor's office and blind five people he had no known connection too. The story was all over the nightly news; people were horrified about the bombing and the assaults. A few people not in the practice had their sight temporally damaged by the smoke. People were demanding the FBI stop this mad man and were questioning Reid's part in the attacks. JJ and even Hotch fielded phone calls but eventually had to give up they had no new answers. Kevin Lynch was still working with Garcia and had been able to retrieve the information from Elton's computer. Elton had been busy he had tracked down information on Reid on his apartment and even his medical history since he joined the FBI. Elton also had Reid's medical files from Dr. Cline, Dr. Brothesil, the ER doctor in Washingon, and Doctors Bridgel and Pinkerton. There was also information about Dr. Cline and Dr. Brothesil including their backgrounds, current places of employment and anything important they had worked on or published. He had also kept tabs on the eight people he had blinded and had downloaded their home addresses, employers and again anything important they had done. Elton was obsessed with those more successful than him. He was also smart, cunning, cautious, and worked alone he would be hard to catch.

"Alright everyone go home, we'll start fresh in the morning. Hopefully forensics will have pieced together more of the papers from Elton's home." Hotch said at nine thirty

"Hotch I know a lot of the evidence is still being processed but we don't have a lot of time. Elton has a list of people, addresses and time to plan his attacks if we don't get ahead of him it could get really bad." Morgan said

"I've warned everyone Kevin Lynch found on Elton's computer, I've provide police protection to Dr. Cline, Dr. Rhoades and Dr. Quest. The police are all on alert and the media has alerted the public. We can't do anything more tonight, we're all exhausted and stressed we need time to de stress a little bit." Hotch said in a tone that brooked no further argument.

The rest of the team murmured their agreement, packed up their stuff and left. Morgan went to speak to Reid who was listening to the Similarioun by Tolkien.

"Hey pretty it's me Morgan, it's time to go home."

"Are you going to drug me again?"

"Reid the reason we gave the Vicodin was to protect you, you're mind cannot take much right now and the opium helps protect it. Please understand Hotch, Dr. Cline, Dr. Pinkerton, all looked at what Elton did and discussed how best to help you recover. I know you hate taking drugs and I understand, but Reid no one would be giving you anything if they didn't think it was the best course of action."

Reid didn't speak for a long time, Hotch opened the door and came in

"Reid?"

 **A/N Elton is still on the loose and is going downhill fast. With nothing to lose how far will he go?" Will Reid forgive Hotch the person responsible for his medical care? Keep reading and find out. Please Review and let me know what you think, what you'd like to see, I welcome all comments, questions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Names Hotch:Warrior Poet, Garcia:Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi:Noble Lady**

Reid jerked his head toward the door and then threw the nearest thing he had at Hotch. It hit Hotch in the chest, making him step back and close the door. Rossi came over to see what the problem was

"Aaron what happened?"

"Reid threw a pillow at me."

"I warned you, he's not going to forgive you easily. I'm going to take him home; he is going to stay there tomorrow with one of the team. You handle Strauss."

Hotch nodded and went to his office, while Rossi entered his office.

"Reid it's me Rossi, it's time to go. I need you to take some pills so you can go in the car safely." Rossi said coming in and taking his hand which Reid quickly yanked away

"I will take medication from Garcia, JJ, or Emily, not from either of you."

"Kid they've most likely gone home, they were already packed up by the time I came here."

Reid just sat their still as a statue, Morgan tried to take his hand but Reid jerked it away. Rossi left and went to try and find JJ, Emily or Garcia, while Morgan started to pick up the room. Rossi found all three women in the hallway to Garcia, and JJ's offices talking.

"I'm glad you're still here Reid needs your help. He needs to take medication before he goes home, but he won't take it from Morgan, Hotch or me."

"I'm not surprised, the guidelines Hotch gave me said that Reid only got Vicodin twice a day before his eye drops. How could you drug him and drag him to the BAU and not expect him to get angry." Emily said

"I know we screwed up, Reid is not coming to the BAU tomorrow, Hotch will deal with Straus. For right now Reid needs to go to my house, get his eye drops and go to bed. Will one of you please help?"

"I will, but Rossi this conversation isn't over." JJ said

Emily, and Garcia went to the elevators, while JJ went with Rossi to his office. Reid was folding the last of the blankets, while Morgan was stacking everything in a neat pile on the sofa. Rossi left the room; JJ read the bottle of pills he gave her then took one out

"Spence it's time to go, I need you to take the Vicodin okay. It's only a half pill now and half before you're eye treatment. I swear that's all it is." JJ said taking his hand

Reid reluctantly nodded and JJ put the pill in his hand, while Morgan handed him the water. After Reid had taken the pill, Morgan helped him to his feet and they ushered him downstairs and to the elevator, joining the rest of the team. Hotch was their but he was silent and maintained a discreet distance from Reid. The next morning Rossi took a "sick day", Strauss was furious but could do nothing. Thankfully she had meetings most of the day and left after an hour. Even after she left the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone focused on the case no small talk. At noon they broke for lunch and Jordan hurriedly excused herself claiming she had a lunch date. No one else made a move to leave the room

"Morgan how is Reid doing?" Garcia asked taking the plunge

"Rossi and I got him home; we gave him his eye medicine and put him to bed. He was drugged so it was hard to tell how he was feeling. I left after he went to bed. I did call Rossi before I left for work but Reid wasn't up yet."

"I understand why you gave him the Vicodin, when I heard him on the plane and saw him afterward I was hoping he'd take the painkillers. But how could you drag him here, drugged out of his mind and stick him in Rossi's office like a sick dog." JJ said

"I've told Rossi but no one else. When I met with Dr. Pinkerton the neurologist who first examined Reid's brain both he and Dr. Bridgel wanted to put Reid in a rehabilitation center for people with traumatic brain injuries. I refused but they said that if I refused then I had to take full responsibility for Reid. When I talked to Dr. Cline he proposed the same thing; the guidelines, Vicodin and monitoring was the agreement I made to keep Reid with the team. Strauss is being hounded by the press and the higher ups over Elton and she might decide to use Reid as a scapegoat, I did what I had too to protect Reid. By making some concessions I bought Reid time to regain his sight and his mind." Hotch said

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?" Morgan asked after the team had spent a few minutes digesting Hotch's words

"I didn't see the point. I shared everything else; I told you Reid was being investigated as Elton's possible partner, and I thought everyone could see that a trauma center was a possibility."

"I understand your reasons; intellectually I'm sure Reid will too. You took control of Reid's life and however good you're intentions, you betrayed his trust and it is going to take a long time for me to forgive you for that." Emily said and the others nodded in agreement

"That's fair, but I hope we can still work together as a team." Hotch said

The conversation ended and everyone fell silent. Jordan came back at one and the team worked on compiling evidence and trying to figure out Elton's end game. It was still taking a long time to reconstruct evidence. Kevin had made excellent progress on the hard drive from Elton's house however he was having a hard time finding Reid's medical files from Brothesiel's office. The computers from Bridgel's office had been destroyed: Elton had knocked every computer onto the ground and kicked them hard trying to damage the hard drive. Garcia and another lab tech were working on retrieving information from the hard drive but the physical damage, plus smoke and water damage made it slow going. The papers from the office had mostly been deciphered; patient files, office records, that sort of thing; however the latest inventory of medical supplies and Reid's medical file had not yet been found.

"It's interesting Elton was only in the office a few minutes yet he was able to grab the chemicals he wanted, the inventory list, and Reid's medical files. " Emily said

"He must have checked it out beforehand. Elton had extensive information on all of us, on the doctors who treated Reid. He's smart, cautious, and plans everything out. He would have started investigating Brothesiel as soon as he learned Reid was seeing him." Morgan said

"Elton has been five moves ahead of us since he first grabbed Reid. How do we stop a man this smart and organized?" JJ asked

"We'll get him, Garcia tracked him down before, and we'll do it again." Hotch said

Hotch's cell phone rang he left the room and came back five minutes later

That was a call from Chief Bolt: Thirty minutes ago a pharmacy near Georgetown University was robbed. The robber used a spray to blind the clerk, then quickly injected him with a sedative and knocked him out. He then took the money from the register, and drugs."

"The MO is similar to Elton's but why rob a pharmacy: the drugs he used to sedate Reid he found in labs and on the street?" Emily said

"He might be injured, he's working with dangerous chemicals, and he did release a bomb in the house he was in." Jordan suggested

"Emily go the hospital and talk to the clerk. Jordan and I are going to meet the police and the owner at the store. Morgan stay here and keep working on the evidence."

The team scattered and did as they were told. When Jordan and Hotch arrived at the scene they found a couple of reporters and a crowd of curious civilians. They went through the shop and found that along with the money Elton had taken some powerful antibiotics and a few bottles of Vicodin. Garcia went through surveillance but the robber wore a hooded sweatshirt, she followed him to campus but he quickly melded into the crowds of students. Hotch had the police canvass the campus and surrounding area. Hotch and Jordan interviewed the surrounding store owners and witnesses but no new information. They didn't go back to Quantico but instead went to the Second District policy headquarters. Emily joined them and they worked with local police. Two and a half hours after the robbery they got a break. A witness reported seeing John Elton at a restaurant fifteen blocks from where the store Elton had robbed. Garcia pulled up video surveillance from inside the restaurant it was indeed Elton sitting down for dinner. The police evacuated the adjoining stores and set up surveillance. The agents joined them and went over a plan

"We can't burst in the place is packed, who knows what Elton has." Emily said

"We need to get as many people out as possible without alerting Elton." Jordan said

"Let's send in two detectives in plain clothes Elton is sitting at a side table near the front. The two men can start getting the people in the back out along with most of the staff." Hotch said

Hotch argued with the police chief who wanted to go in guns blazing. Eventually Hotch wore him down and he agreed to his plan. Then Morgan showed up, wanting to help.

"You are not supposed to be here, leave now." Hotch ordered

"No, you need every man I can help." Morgan insisted

With time running out as Elton got his entrée Hotch signaled two policemen to come over

"You two take this man back to the station. He is not to leave without my permission. If he tries to leave lock him in a cell."

"Hotch you can't be serious."

"Cooperate or be fired, either way you are leaving now."

Morgan after a deep searching glance in Hotch's eyes left. Half of the patrons and two thirds of the serving staff was out by the time Morgan left. Elton didn't seem to notice, he seemed to be slightly out of it. The street was closed off and all civilians were behind closed doors or had left the block. The police and agents moved in quickly, not knowing if Elton had any chemicals on him they couldn't risk using smoke or tear gas. Police burst through the front door and quickly corralled the remaining patrons out the front door. at the same time police moved in from the back and Elton was quickly surrounded. Agent Hotchner had led the team through the front door and stood in front of Elton his gun aimed at his head

"Henry Elton you are under arrest put your hands behind your head."

Elton smiled and didn't move "Aaron Hotchner how nice to finally meet you."

 **A/N Elton is finally caught but not everything is as it seems. Hotch does not trust Morgan and no one really trusts Hotch on a personal level. I welcome all comments, questions, concerns. I'm still learning about action scenes and police procedure so tell me your thoughts. Favorite, Follow, Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you so much for everyone's interest in my story I had no idea so many people would read it. Thank you for all my lovely reviews as I hope you can see they've improved my writing immensely.**

 **A/N Names Hotch:Warrior Poet, Garcia:Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi:Noble Lady**

Hotch repeated his order and Elton cautiously, slowly raised his hands. Hotch then ordered Elton to stand, which Elton did very nonchalantly. However when Hotch grabbed his arms Elton jerked away with a cry of pain. Hotch handcuffed him and an officer patted him down. As the officer was feeling his torso Elton again tried to jerk away but Hotch held him fast. No weapons or chemicals were found and Hotch led Elton out to a waiting police car. The press was corralled at the end of the block watching. When they got to the police station the entrance was packed with reporters

"Should we try to around back?" The officer driving asked

"No, they'll have the back covered too." Hotch said

Hotch and the officer got out and were quickly joined by other offices from the station. They got out and removed Elton from the back of the squad car. They pushed their way through the throngs of reporters. When they got inside Elton was taken to be processed, while the team gathered in the bullpen.

"Did you find anything?" Morgan asked

"No, no notebook, no notes or chemicals, just a subway pass, and a hundred dollars in cash." Emily said

"He stole three hundred from the pharmacy what happened to it?" JJ asked

"He didn't have a chance to pay for dinner, and a subway pass doesn't cost two hundred. He also didn't have the medication he stole either, he must have gone to his hide out then gone out to get food." Morgan said

"Which means he's staying somewhere nearby, I'll call Garcia have her check cameras to back track his route before he got to the restaurant." Emily said

"Morgan, I want you to go and lead the search for Elton's hide out. Jordan I want you to help me with the integration. Emily start compiling evidence we're going to need leverage in order to get a confession. JJ I need you to handle the press try and keep the story on Elton and not Reid or the other victims. Under no circumstances is Reid to know about Elton. "Hotch ordered

"Why not?" Morgan asked "Reid is safe now, he should know that."

"I want to get everything in order and I am not sure how Reid will react to the news. I'm going to talk to Rossi and Dr. Cline about it." Hotch said with finality

The team split up and went to work. When Hotch went to interview Henry Elton he found him sitting down in a chair, his left arm cradled against his chest he was clearly in a lot of pain. Hotch took the seat across the table and waited. Elton looked him over before also taking a seat, Hotch opened the file he had brought and started looking it over

"Henry Elton you've been read your rights and have no desire for a lawyer is that correct?" Hotch asked

"Yes, I have nothing to hide. I've done nothing wrong." Elton said

"You have blinded over a dozen people, bombed a house, and a doctor's office. You are also responsible for assaulting three people's brains. You are going to go to jail for the rest of your life."

"Really? Show me your evidence, produce your irrefutable proof I did those things." Elton said

"What makes you so sure we have nothing tying you to those crimes?" Hotch asked

Elton just smiled and said nothing. Hotch tried a different tact

"What happened to your arm?" He asked

"I burned it; it's not bad, though I should probably see a doctor soon." Elton said almost challenging Hotch to deny him medical care.

Hotch sighed and stood up, he was about to walk out the door when Elton spoke

"Could you tell me how Spencer is doing? I'm worried about him."

Hotch stopped in his tracks and it was taking every amount of self control to not turn around and punch Elton. Hotch mastered himself and left the room, Emily and Jordan torn between relief that Hotch had not given in and a strong desire to hurt Elton themselves. The two women came over to Hotch as he walked into the bullpen

"Are you going to send him to the hospital?" Emily asked

"I'm going to have an EMT examine him; we might actually get lucky if the burns are chemical we'll have a clear link between the bombings and Elton."

An EMT was brought in and soon after Henry Elton was sent to the hospital for chemical burns on his left arm and torso. The chemical burns could have been caused by numerous chemicals and Elton refused to say what chemical caused his injuries. However on top of the chemical burns there was damage to Elton's eyes that while not as extensive did match up with the other victims. Elton was sedated for treatment the team would have to wait to question him until tomorrow. Morgan and Garcia tracked him to a subway station but lost him when he caught a bus. At seven Hotch called it a day they would start fresh in the morning. Everyone went over to Rossi's who had cooked an Italian dinner to celebrate catching Elton. Reid was resting in his room so the others gathered around the table for a breather and to get Rossi up to speed

"So who is joining me for taking Reid to Dr. Soldest tomorrow?" Rossi asked after they finished discussing the case

"Emily, Reid needs someone he can trust. Garcia is needed at Quantico and JJ is needed with the press." Hotch said

"I thought he forgave Morgan and he's staying with Rossi." Emily said

"He's staying with me out of necessity and I don't think he's quite forgiven Morgan yet: when I mentioned his name Reid _accidently_ knocked a glass onto the floor and kicked a foot stool over." Rossi said

The team dropped the conversation after that and Garcia got Reid. When Reid came in he was seated between JJ and Garcia as far away from Hotch as possible who sat at the foot of the table. The meal was relaxed; Reid spoke about the books he had been listening too, but mostly just listened to his friends. Whenever Hotch spoke though Reid tensed up and tightened his grip on whatever he was holding. After a while Hotch stopped talking. After the meal the team ate a cake Reid had helped make and actually watched an episode of classic Dr. Who. The team left after that and at 11 Am Emily came over to take Reid to the doctor

"Why I am seeing Dr. Soldest? I thought Dr. Brothesil was handling my case?" Reid asked sitting on the couch and tying his shoes

"Dr. Brothesil wanted Dr. Soldest to take a look make sure he hadn't missed anything." Rossi said

"Elton attacked Dr. Brothesil didn't he? That was why I was dragged to the BAU Brothesil was attacked on that day." Reid said

"No, no Dr. Brothesil is fine, the media was having a field day with the story and Strauss over reacted that's all." Emily said lying through her teeth

Reid reassured by her nodded, Rossi at Reid's request gave him half a vicodin and they left. Emily got in back with Reid while Rossi drove. Hotch met them at the doctor's office, Reid gripped Hotch's hand so tight that Rossi would later swear he heard bones grind together. Reid then went back for the examination.

"So Aaron what's going on with Elton?" Rossi asked

"Still sleeping, the doctor refused to wake him up. The police are still canvassing their talking to every bus driver, Subway ticket taker, and hotel receptionist but so far no luck. Jordan and I were compiling everything we had before we came here. The most evidence we have is from Elton's computer all the files he had on Reid, Brothesil, us, the other doctors and victims but at most he'd get a few years for stealing Reid's medical file. The papers and chemicals we found at the house just show us a history of stalking but nothing overtly criminal. We need a confession and the stuff Henry Elton has stashed away." Hotch said with a sigh

The three people went over the case but just rehashed what they knew. After forty minutes Reid came out and Hotch went to Dr. Soldest's office. After ten minutes Hotch rejoined the group

"What did the doctor tell you?" Reid said his hand on Rossi's arm as they waited for the elevator

"The same as Dr. Brothesil you'll get you're sight back in two weeks. He wants you to do the eye drops once a day at night with Vicodin. " Hotch said

They got into the elevator, went they got to the lobby they found it packed with reporters. The four agents were swarmed as they tried to get out. Reid clung to Rossi's arm, while Hotch and Emily tried to shield him. Eventually they realized Reid could not keep going and retreated back onto the elevator and went back upstairs.

"Noble Lady, Shield Maiden what's going on? Reid asked scared and confused the drugs he had taken for the exam making his mental state worse

"Reporters kid, somehow they figured out where you where." Rossi answered

"What are we going to do?" Reid asked

"We can't wait them out, this is a huge story they'll wait all day if they have to." Hotch said

"I wasn't talking to you Agent Hotchner." Reid said angrily

Hotch looked a bit heartbroken at Reid's words and took a few steps back. Emily and Rossi looked at each other before turning back to Reid

"It's alright Reid we're here. There are stairs that lead outside we'll take those." Emily said taking Reid's hand

Reid nodded; they were on the fourth floor off an office building. It took them twenty minutes to get outside. Reid stopped halfway down to get his breath and recover from his scare. Unfortunately there were a few reporters waiting at the back of the building. Fortunately Rossi and Reid were still inside; Hotch went out to talk to the reporters while Emily left to get the car. The alley was blocked by construction happening to a neighboring building so Emily was forced to pulled up out front. Hotch disengaged from the reporters and quickly went back to the building and grabbed Reid's free arm. They hurried toward the front practically dragging Reid who picked up his cane and relied solely on the two men to guide him. They were almost to the street when reporters from the front of the building started to swarm them, Reid tripped and almost fell: Hotch without a second thought picked him up and started carrying him

"Warrior Poet what are you doing?" Reid called out the reporters quickly engulfing them as Hotch pushed past

"Getting out of here just hold on." Hotch said

Rossi cleared a path and they made it to the car. Hotch quickly climbed in back, while Rossi got into the front passenger seat. They drove off, Reid pressed against Hotch's chest.

"Emily drive to the nearest hospital, I want to get brain scans on Reid." Hotch ordered

"What! Reid needs to go home and rest." Emily protested Reid curled up even further against Hotch's chest at her raised voice

"Dr. Cline is still unsure of what exactly is happening in Reid's head with the additional stress and fear this is a good time to get another scan." Hotch said keeping his voice low and calm and putting an arm around Reid

Emily reluctantly turned a corner started driving to a nearby hospital; Reid was still processing what had happened to pay much attention. They got to the hospital, Rossi and Emily exited the car and quickly hurried over to the passenger door. They helped Reid out but Reid pushed them away and leaned on the car for support. He threw up on the pavement and then laid his head against the car. Hotch got out and handed him his cane. Reid gripped it tight reassured by it's familiarity. Rossi put an arm around his shoulders and they got inside. The hospital was already alerted to Reid's coming and he was quickly taken back for MRIs and Cat Scans. The three left behind found seats and took a breather

"That was something. I've been mobbed before but those reporters were relentless." Rossi said

"This story is huge, and Reid is right in the middle of it. Did any of the reporters follow us?" Hotch asked

"I don't think so, Emily did you notice any?" Rossi asked

"No, I'm going to call Morgan see if he's found anything." She said standing up and walking off

The men waited in silence, Rossi after a spell left to get coffee. When he got back he found Emily had come back.

"Any news?"

"Yes and no, the police keep systematically eliminating hotels and other rental places but still no sign of where Elton has been staying. Elton is being questioned by Jordan but he refuses to give up anything, we need leverage." Emily said

Dr. Cline came in then, talked briefly to Hotch before disappearing back into the hospital.

"The hospital called him in, since he's the primary doctor on Reid's case." Hotch explained

"I'm going to talk to Elton." Rossi said getting to his feet

Suddenly Morgan and Garcia hurried into the waiting room. Emily, Hotch, and Rossi sprung to their feet and rushed over to meet them

"What's going on? What are two doing here?" Hotch asked

"We were about to ask you the same thing? Is Reid alright?" Morgan asked

Hotch explained the situation and what Reid was doing in the hospital. At the end of the explanation Garcia gave Hotch a measuring look then walked off followed by Morgan, Emily, and Rossi.

 **A/N Hotch does have good reason to take Reid to the hospital doesn't mean his friends have to like it. I don't think Garcia is out of character she loves her family and is very protective. Elton is in custody, Reid's brain is being scanned and the hunt for Elton's lair is on. Let me know what you think, their will definitely be more Elton, Reid, later on. Please Favorite, Subscribe, and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Names Hotch:Warrior Poet, Garcia:Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ; Princess, Rossi:Noble Lady**

The agents came back after a few minutes. Hotch was pacing he came over to them as they came in

"Aaron I'm going to interview Elton maybe I can get something. Emily and Morgan are going to try and find Elton's hide out. Garcia is going to try and get more information off of Elton's computer." Rossi said

"Okay, but I am going to need you and Emily back here when Reid's done." Hotch said

"How long do you think that's going to take?" Emily asked

"At least an hour, I should actually call JJ and see how bad things are with the press after the doctor's office."

"Good luck. Strauss is not going to be happy." Morgan said

Everyone but Hotch left, Hotch got out his phone and called JJ. JJ was swamped with calls and couldn't talk. Hotch got out his note pad and pen and jotted down ways to minimize any damage his actions might have caused Reid. An hour after he got to the hospital Strauss came in, Jason Gideon was with her.

"Chief Strauss, Jason what are you doing here?" Hotch said rising to his feet

"I heard what happened with the press, and when I questioned JJ she said Reid was at the hospital, I wanted to see how Dr. Reid was doing." Strauss said

"Reid's doing fine he's just getting some brain scans done."

"That's good I was worried about him." Gideon said

"You haven't explained what you're doing here." Hotch said

"I saw the story about Henry Elton and then I saw the interview with the two doctors and that Reid had been a victim of Elton. I drove to Washington and I got in contact with Strauss; I wasn't sure if the team would want anything to do with me. After I saw you on the news carrying Reid I called Strauss and she invited me to come with her."

Before Hotch could respond Dr. Cline came out and walked over to them.

"Dr. Reid is ready to leave. I got all the scans I could and I also performed a few other tests. I let Dr. Reid rest for ten minutes and I called Agent Rossi to come pick him up. I'll call you in a few hours when I've have time to go over the results." Dr. Cline said ignoring Strauss and Gideon

"Thank you Dr. Cline. Is he doing alright?" Hotch asked

"Yes, he's on painkillers and a tranquilizer but I don't want him to sleep until he's home."

"Understood is there anything I need to do or should he just go home and rest."

"Just rest and keep doing what you've been doing it is helping."

Dr. Cline walked off, Gideon and Strauss turned to Hotch but Hotch just sat down and waited. After a minute a nurse came and leading Reid out into the waiting area. Hotch walked over and took Reid's hand

"Spencer, Rossi is going to be here soon, is there anything you need?"

"Agent Hotchner I could some coffee." Reid replied and let Hotch lead him over to a seat

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid but Dr. Cline said no caffeine until you get home." The nurse said

"Would you like some tea or hot chocolate instead?" Hotch offered

"I'm good, thank you" Reid said

The nurse left, Strauss came over to Reid

"Agent Reid, it's Section Chief Strauss; how are you?" Reid started and held out his hand she it took it

"Chief Strauss, I'm fine, is there something I can help you with?" Reid asked releasing her hand

"No I just wanted to make you were recovering well." She said

"I am, I'll get my sight back within two weeks, and I should be back to work within a month."

"Take as much time as you need, you don't need to push yourself. I promise you, you will have your job back no matter how long it takes for you to recover." She promised

Reid smiled in her direction and thanked her. Gideon who had been watching Reid with sadness and contemplation came over and took Reid's hand before Hotch could stop him

"Spencer it's me Jason Gideon, I came back to see you and to offer any assistance I can."

Reid started at Gideon's voice and then grabbed Gideon's hand with his other hand he examined it and then moved up to his wrist and even a bit up his arm. Reid's breath started growing heavier and he started sweating. Hotch recognized the impending signs of an attack. Before he could anything though, Reid pushed Gideon away and stood his cane falling to the floor. Reid was trying to walk away but he brushed against the row of chairs and almost fell. Hotch caught him and held him

"Spencer it's me Warrior Poet you're safe, calm down. Jason Gideon is here I swear it and he is not going to hurt you." Hotch said calmly and slowly

Rossi and Emily came in just then; they froze briefly at the sight of Gideon but then swiftly came over to help Hotch. Reid had briefly stopped moving, but he was now trying to get away from Hotch and get somewhere safe. They came over and Rossi took Reid's hand

"Reid its Rossi. I promise you are safe; we are going to go home. Just calm down and we'll leave."

"Noble Lady?" Reid said gripping Rossi's hand. "Yes it's me and Shield Maiden." Emily came over and took Reid's hand from Rossi. "Shield Maiden." Reid said squeezing her hand

Hotch took a few steps back. Rossi picked up Reid's cane from the floor and handed it to him. Reid gripped it tight, Emily let go of Reid's hand and put an arm around his shoulders and guided him out of the emergency room, Rossi following. Gideon and Strauss had watch silently in anxious dismay, careful to keep out of their way. Hotch turned to them after the three had left

"When Reid gets distressed his flight or fight response kicks in. Since he's blind he tries to flee and get somewhere safe or find someone who can protect him. He has assigned all the members of the BAU nicknames which identifies us as part of his tribe; people who will keep him safe. Once he knows he's safe he starts thinking rationally and can manage on his own. Gideon I would like you with Strauss's permission of course to assist Morgan in finding Elton's lair. We could use a fresh set of eyes on this." Gideon nodded his agreement "Ma'am I'm going to take Gideon to the police station and then join you at Quantico as soon as I can."

"Of course, I'm sorry for how I treated Dr. Reid he's clearly not Elton's partner. I'll talk to my bosses and do what I can to get them to back off."

"Thank you." Hotch said

The three left the hospital, Strauss gave Hotch and Gideon a ride to the police station and then went to Quantico. Hotch and Gideon went inside and found Morgan was busy going over the search grid with several detectives and didn't notice Hotch and Gideon. He finished his talk, after the detectives left Hotch and Gideon walked over.

"Hello Derek it's nice to see you again." Gideon said

"Jason what are you doing here?" Morgan asked

"He's here to help; I thought a fresh pair of eyes would be a good thing." Hotch said in a tone that told Morgan not to argue

Morgan sighed but turned to the board and explained what they had been doing.

"This is real good work. Are you only checking motels, hotels, apartment buildings, buses, taxi companies, and subway counters?"

"We're checking anywhere we can think off. "

"Aaron could I have Elton's profile and background history, that would help me with the search." Gideon requested

"Of course, Morgan will help you. I need to get to Quantico, Strauss is expecting me."

Hotch left, Derek got Gideon information on Elton and went back to work. An hour after Gideon arrived, Rossi came in.

"How's Reid?" Morgan asked, Gideon looked up from his notes

"Asleep, Emily's watching him. I called Garcia she's going to come over tonight and they're going to do a geek night, you're invited." Rossi said clearly indicating he would not talk about Reid in front of Gideon

"I'll pass thanks. How did your interview with Elton go?"

"He's smug; he knows we have nothing to tie him to the crimes. All we have is a stolen medical file and chemical burns at most he'd serve a few months. We don't' even have him for fleeing the scene at the house we can't positively say it was him running from us."

"I think I have something." Gideon said getting to his feet and walking over to the map "Henry Elton is intelligent, cautious, patient, a planner. He wouldn't risk being caught with anything incriminating, every crime he's committed he's left plenty of room for doubt that it was him. If he rented a room for a few days with the amount of media coverage it was only a matter of time before someone called the police. I think he rented a storage place; a locker, or a storage unit."

"He couldn't make bombs or do any chemistry work without privacy and room." Rossi said

"In the reports it said that Reid woke up in a motel frequented by prostitutes and drug addicts. Those places charge by the hour, sometimes the whole night. If Elton rented a storage space he could easily retrieve his things go there do what he needed to and put the bag somewhere safe in the morning."

"I thought about that, but Elton rented an entire house when he came here. I find it hard to believe he wouldn't want someplace private that he could stay in for hours or days and spread out his work." Morgan said

"He doesn't want to go to prison and he quit his job so he has time to travel around and since he's so ordinary few if anyone will remember him using this particular bus or Subway train." Gideon said

"We did find a few keys in the alleys around the restaurant and we even found four taped under benches and dumpsters. I'm having them traced now. I'll divert some officers from checking hotels to checking storage units and places you can rent lockers." Morgan said

Morgan called Garcia and had her send him a list of all the storage facilities and locker rentals (Gyms, YMMCA's, …..) in Elton's zone of movement. After an hour of searching they caught a break.

"A Receptionist at Adonis Gym remembers renting a locker to someone that matches Elton's description. Elton bought a gym membership and accompanying locker for two months. She remembers him because their clients are almost all well to do while Elton was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and boots and looked lower class." Morgan reported to Rossi and Gideon

"Let's get a search warrant and check it out."

It should have been harder to get a warrant considering the clientele that used the gym but the high publicity of the Elton case and worry about a bombing had the owner himself give permission for the search. With the warrant in hand Morgan and Rossi went to the Adonis Gym and met the receptionist who had renter the locker outside. Due to the possibility of a trap the entire gym had been closed and evacuated.

"Ms. Grayson, my names Agent Morgan do you have the information we requested."

"Call me Catherine, its right here." She said handing him the locker number and combination

"Thank you, Catherine if you don't mind me asking why did you give him a locker. Surely other members would have complained about having someone like him in their locker room." Rossi asked taking the paper

"He slipped me five hundred dollars and promised me another five hundred at the end of the two months." She said

"Ah, Catherine if you could please leave the area now I don't want to see you get hurt." Morgan said

She left; Morgan gave the locker number and combination to the bomb squad. The squad went in and cleared the area. They found the locker, Henry Elton had not booby trapped it. Morgan and Rossi went in, the locker was opened to reveal a duffle bag and a box filled with chemicals wrapped in paper, and soft packing materials. Morgan opened the duffle and found clothes, the pills stolen from the pharmacy, a few files, money, and at least four notebooks in Elton's handwriting. Morgan didn't look at everything but made sure the duffle bag belonged to Elton. The locker was carefully emptied and the contents sent to the FBI Forensics lab. Morgan and Rossi after overseeing the emptying of the locker made their way back to the station to collect their things and head back to Quantico with Gideon. When they got to the BAU they found the rest of the team waiting in the conference room, Strauss was in her office and Jordan was in the FBI lab helping with the chemicals.

"Gideon it's good to see you again." JJ said shaking his hand

"JJ, it's nice to see you too."

"So what do we need to do?" Gideon asked remaining standing as everyone else sat

"We have Elton, we have Elton's goods; most importantly we have Elton's journals. As soon as their processed, if they prove to be Elton's chemistry notebooks I'm going to have Dr. Cline go through him. If we can link the chemicals to the bombs Elton made, and get his fingerprints on the duffle bag we should have enough to leverage a deal." Hotch said

"A deal?" Garcia said appalled

"Elton is very clever; we'll just have to see what the locker gives us." Hotch said

Suddenly Rossi's phone rang, he left to answer it. He came back ten minutes later.

"Reid wants everyone to come over to my house tonight including Gideon."

 **A/N I know adding Gideon seems superfluous, I've been debating this for a long time. On the one hand I could have ignored him since he walked out on the team, but I felt that since Reid was on the national news Gideon couldn't not know about him and if he knew about Reid he would come back and try to help him. I also tried to redeem Strauss a little bit in this chapter let me know what you think about her and Gideon . Or if you're not interested in writing just Subscribe, Favorite.**

 **PS I need a nickname for Gideon any suggestions will be greatly appreciated**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Names Hotch: Warrior Poet, Garcia: Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi: Noble Lady**

Everyone voiced their agreement and started to leave when Hotch spoke

"It's three in the afternoon we can't do anything until the evidence is processed. Why doesn't everyone just leave now it's been a hard week." Hotch said

Everyone looked at each other in surprise but then hurried off before Hotch could change his mind. Gideon followed Hotch to his office and closed the door after them

"Aaron I know I shouldn't have shown up out of the blue. I just saw the kid and I had to see him."

"It's fine Jason I understand and so does Reid. How have you been?"

"Good, I traveled around the country for a long time, I got an apartment and I'm seeing someone. How have you been and Jack"

"We're good, I'm glad you've found someone." Hotch took a deep breath "Listen about Reid he's fragile right now, he needs you to stay he couldn't take it if you just disappeared again."

"I realized that when I saw him. I am going to stay as long as he needs me to and I won't just take off with just a letter I promise."

"Good, here memorize these names." Hotch said handing Gideon a piece of paper

"I understand the women's' names but Sir Teddy? Is that short for Sir Teddy Bear?"

"Yes, Morgan has been taking care of Reid ever since he went blind; he shared a hotel room with him in Seattle and Reid moved in with Morgan until he went to Rossi's for safety."

"That makes sense but Warrior Poet have you started writing poetry Aaron? And Noble Lady I never thought Dave would let anyone call him a woman."

"It's because according to Reid I handle the sword or gun with as much finesse as I do with writing and speaking. Dave's nickname came about because Reid got a massive concussion; Dave held his hands and JJ to distract him asked him to identify whose hands he was holding. Reid felt the hands and said he felt strength but also a lot of softness he said that he thought these hands belonged to a woman who spent a lot of time indoors but also hunted."

At that Gideon started laughing and Hotch soon joined in. A knock at the door and Rossi came in

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Just the names Reid chose. You've gone soft Dave never thought you'd have such soft delicate hands." Gideon said

"I'm rich; I enjoy the perks of being rich. I'm also a celebrity I get a lot of calls for interviews, meetings, that sort of thing it's necessary to keep up appearances."

"Pragmatism huh, just keep telling yourself that. Are you on to wife number 4 yet?" Gideon asked

"No, I've learned my lesson. What about you, have you found someone?"

"I think so. could I get a ride to your house later?"

"Actually why don't you come by now. I've talked to Morgan and he's willing to come with us. I think it would be good if you came to the house now and talked to Reid without the whole team. "Rossi said looking at Hotch for permission

"I think it would be best if Gideon comes by an hour before everyone else. Morgan can pick you and drive you over there. I would also like Garcia to be there as well Reid is going to need someone he actually trusts."

"Why wouldn't Reid trust Morgan or Rossi?" Gideon asked suspiciously

"To cure Reid's blindness we have to give him eye drops three times a day, twice a day. Thanks to Elton and his chemical it's so painful that Reid has to be physically restrained. I was ordered after the concussion to give Reid Vicodin twice a day to prevent brain scarring. I didn't tell Reid but he figured it out and since Rossi, Morgan, and I were the ones giving him the pills he doesn't trust us."

Gideon didn't speak; he just punched Hotch as hard as he could. Hotch staggered back, knocking some books from his desk onto the floor.

"Jason what the hell was that for?" Rossi asked stepping between the two men

"I saw what happened to Spencer when he was on Dilauded the struggle, the pain, and you without even telling him are putting him through the same hell."

"If I didn't give him Vicodin the damage to his brain would be far worse than it is. The reason I didn't tell Reid is that he can't handle complex math problems let alone confront his drug addiction issues. I know it wasn't right to deceive him but he had to take the medication." Hotch said rubbing his jaw

Gideon looked at him then walked out of the office, Rossi following at Hotch's hand wave. They found the other agents lingering in the bullpen talking with Morgan and Gideon.

"So am I taking Gideon over to Rossi's now?" Morgan asked walking over to them

"No, I talked to Aaron he wants you and Garcia to come over at six tonight an hour before everyone else." Rossi said

Garcia and Morgan agreed and everyone except Hotch left. Gideon arrived at Rossi's house promptly at six with Morgan. Rossi answered the door in jeans, a t shirt and an apron.

"Come on in I'm making dinner, Reid is resting in his room." Rossi said ushering them inside

The two men were taken to the kitchen; Rossi put a large covered dish in the oven and then handed Morgan a bag of potatoes and a peeler.

"Make yourself useful, Jason what do have in the bag?" He asked turning to Gideon

"A box of chocolates for Reid, two bottles of wine for you red and white since I had no idea what you were making, and my old chess set."

They men suddenly heard the tapping of a cane and the shuffling of bare feet. Rossi signaled Gideon to go to the next room while Morgan put down the knife and potato he was peeling and wiped his hands on a towel. Reid walked into the kitchen and Morgan intercepted him grabbing his hand and halting his progress.

"Hey kid it's Morgan how are you?"

"Fine, it's good to see you, is Garcia here too?" Reid said squeezing Morgan's hand

"Not Rossi has me peeling potatoes, if you'd like I could find a peeler and you could help." Morgan said releasing Reid's hand

"Rossi." Reid said holding out his hand which Rossi took "I assume Gideon is here too?"

"Yes, do you want to see him?" Rossi asked squeezing his hand gently

"Not yet I want to wait for Garcia if that's alright?" Reid said releasing his hand

"Of course, I'll have Gideon wait in the study." Rossi said and left

Morgan got out a wide shallow bowel and vegetable peeler. Reid took a seat at the counter, while Morgan put a pile of potatoes next to him and handed him the peeler. Both men peeled potatoes for ten minute then the bell rang. Reid jumped and the peeler fell from his hands. He gripped the potato hard and started taking deep breaths

"Spencer it's just the doorbell you're safe I promise." Morgan said

"I know I just need to calm down a bit, can you get it?" Reid asked not moving

"Yeah of course." Morgan said and hurried to the front door

Garcia was there holding a bag on her wrist and a box balanced on her hip. Morgan took the box and she stepped inside. When they got to the kitchen they found Reid standing by the island. Reid held out his hand and Garcia took it, Reid suddenly pulled her into an awkward hug which Garcia returned

"Penelope I feel I don't see you often, I miss seeing you." Reid said releasing her

"Me too, I miss seeing you at work." Garcia said handing her bag over to Morgan

Reid turned his head in Morgan's direction as he started unpacking the box and bag "Garcia what did you bring?"

"Some stuff for the Sci Fi marathon tonight, dessert, and some gifts for you." Garcia said helping Morgan

"Rossi has dessert and you don't have to give me something every time you come here."

"We can have more than one desert and I don't get the opportunity to take care of you like the others. So when I see you I want to give you things to make life a bit nicer for you. So here." Garcia said placing some items on the counter and guiding his hands over them as she spoke "Braille playing cards, a mug specifically made for the blind, three books in Braille, the softest cushiest blanket and pillow I could find." At the last items Reid violently withdrew his hands and stalked back to the potatoes and started peeling them

"Spencer I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Garcia said hurrying over to him

"It's not you I just hate going to sleep, knowing that when I wake up I'm not going to know where I am or what is going on." Reid said his peeling large swatches of potato going into the bowel along with the skin

"I'm sorry I just thought it would help, soft and fluffy things comfort me." Garcia said gently taking the peeler and potato away

"I know, it was a really nice gesture. I'm going to go sit down in the living room Morgan could you get Gideon in five minutes?"

"Of course." Morgan said as Reid walked out

Garcia made Reid hot chocolate and brought it to him. She found Reid reading a collection of Vonnegut books that Emily had got for him.

"Spencer I made you some hot chocolate." Garcia said taking his hand and guiding it to the mug. "Can I sit with you until Gideon comes?" she asked

Reid nodded, and Garcia took a seat next to him. Reid tried to read but his hands shook slightly until Garcia took one of them, he put his book down and just waited. Morgan came in Gideon and Rossi and Reid got to his feet and took their hands but not Gideon's

"Dave you can leave if you need to work on dinner, I'll be fine with Derek and Penelope." Reid said releasing his hand

"Okay, call me if you need me." Rossi said and left.

Reid held out his hands and Gideon took them. Reid felt both hands front and back and even moved up past the wrists slightly. Reid then gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite the coffee table and resumed his own seat. Morgan circled the sofa and stood next to the arm of the sofa standing guard.

"Jason I am glad to see you again, but I am also angry at you for leaving without a word." Reid began his words clearly rehearsed

"I'm so sorry about that Spencer; I should have talked to you and not just left. I know you would have understood why I was leaving. Even if I couldn't face you or the rest of the team I should have called at least once." Gideon said

"Yes you should have, when my father left he told me and my mother he was leaving we watched him walk out of our lives. I always thought you were a better man than he was but after you left I wasn't sure of that. "Reid started rubbing his head and looking at the ground "It took me a long time to forgive you, intellectually I understood but emotionally I felt devastated, you were like a second father to me and you just left."

"I know I screwed up but I'm here now and I will stay as long as long as you need me too and I won't leave without saying goodbye."

Reid didn't respond but started rubbing his temples, Morgan expecting this pulled out a bottle of Alieve he carried around and handed it to Garcia. She checked the bottle and the pills and handed Reid two Alieve. Reid felt her palm before taking them with some hot chocolate.

"Gideon Reid's had enough for now, why don't you help Rossi in the kitchen." Morgan said

Gideon took a hard look at Reid, but Reid when Reid didn't counteract Morgan's words he left. He walked back in though carrying the box of chocolates

"Spencer I got these for you, I hope you like them." Gideon said handing them over

"Thank you, I'm going to go to my room for a little while." Reid said

Gideon nodded and Garcia took the box and they both went to Reid's room. Morgan picked up the forgotten mug of hot chocolate and accompanied Gideon back to the kitchen.

"So what's with the cane, I thought he was just blind and brain damaged." Gideon asked

"Henry Elton gave him the cane it emits a wave when it hits the ground if there's anything two feet or less in front of the came it sends a signal back making the cane vibrate. Reid uses it to help him get around and it makes him feel safe he can use it as a weapon if he has to." Morgan replied

The three men set to work finishing up the food and setting the table. At 6:55 Emily showed up and soon JJ, and Hotch had also arrived. They gathered in the dining room but waited for Reid and Garcia. Rossi went to get them, Reid came in having changed from sweats and a t-shirt to slacks and a button down shirt. He greeted the entire team then everyone took their places. Halfway through a dinner of lamb, potatoes and salad Reid spoke

"I want to thank everyone for everything they've done for me. I'm going to go to a rehabilitation center on Monday until I get my eye sight back." Reid said quietly but firmly

The table erupted at his announcement Emily, and JJ said "What" at the same time, Rossi and Hotch looked at him in surprise while Morgan and Garcia gave Hotch death glares.

"Why would you want to leave, Spencer you're doing well here." Hotch asked

"I'm tired of inconveniencing the team all of you save Garcia have to sacrifice your own time to babysit me. I'm also sick of embarrassing the team: I called Rossi a lady in front of Strauss; I called Hotch Warrior Poet in front of the press. I hate being a burden." Reid paused and then spoke very low "I don't like you guys to see me like this helpless and pathetic all the time unable to take care of myself."

The whole table was silent unsure how to respond, surprisingly it was Gideon who spoke up first

"Spencer I was hurt and emotionally wounded after Sarah's death instead of reaching out to the team for help I ran. I recovered but it took me a long time and I lost some of the best friends I ever had along the way. Don't make the same mistakes I did stay with the people who love you and let them help you."

"Spencer it was my choice to pick you up in front of the cameras you only responded to my actions. You were emotionally vulnerable after seeing Gideon, I explained to Erin your mental state and she understands. I also talked to Dr. Cline today and he said that the plan we were following would ensure your complete recovery. In order to recover though you need to be with people you feel safe with. If you go to a rehabilitation center you will incur permanent brain damage." Hotch said

"Spencer I've been taking care of you since you first got blinded and I've seen how well you've handled everything. You have done everything in your power to be independent and to take care of yourself; most people would be huddled in their rooms or a hospital waiting to get better but you aren't you get dressed every single day and face the world as best as you can. You have no reason to be embarrassed when your brain shuts down because of what Elton did, because every time you shut down you come back and fight to regain your sense of control. I couldn't be any prouder of you and the way you've handled the situation." Morgan said

Reid blushed slightly at Morgan's words and studied the ground. He didn't say anything for a few minutes

"Okay I'll stay with Rossi but." Reid sight with a slightly mischievous smile at Gideon and Morgan "Only if Gideon and Rossi stay for the Science Fiction Marathon tonight."

Everyone at the table smiled at Reid's comment and in relief that Reid would stay with them. They finished dinner and then moved outside to linger over wine and desert. JJ and Hotch soon left to get home their kids, while Gideon, Garcia, Morgan, Emily, stayed. Garcia gave Reid a Vicodin and then Morgan took him to his room. Emily and Gideon went to the kitchen to set up the food and drinks, while Rossi and Garcia went to set up the room. They covered the floor in blankets both for comfort and to protect the expensive rug, put cushions all over the floor and pushed the furniture further back. They also moved a coffee table into the room and put it against the back wall. They left the room and helped Emily and Gideon set up bowls of popcorn, chips, candy, and a thing of hot chocolate on the table. Reid and Morgan came in ten minutes after everything was arranged. Garcia wrapped Reid up in the blanket she brought and helped him sit against the sofa. Everyone spread out and out of pity for Morgan and Gideon abandoned the Dr. Who, Star Trek marathon and put on classic Science Fiction films.

 **A/N A light chapter after the heavy action packed previous ones. I don't know how in character it would be for Gideon to punch Hotch but I wanted someone to hit him. I promise you I am not done with Elton and he will get what's coming to him. Please tell me what you thought of the team's interactions, the lighter tone, I welcome all praise and criticism or just Favorite, Subscribe.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Names Hotch: Warrior Poet, Garcia: Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi: Noble Lady**

Morgan woke up sprawled out on the floor. He stood and stretched noting Garcia still asleep on the couch and Emily curled up in a recliner, Reid, Gideon, and Rossi were nowhere in sight. As Morgan started to gather up cups and plates Garcia stirred and woke up, followed up Emily. Silently they gathered up various dishes and straightened the room a bit before they all went to the kitchen. Emily after putting her dishes in the sink pulled out the coffee; thoughtfully labeled in Braille letters.

Emily opened it "Oh shit." She said looking inside

"What is it?" Morgan asked loading the dishwasher

"The coffee is mostly gone; we should save this for Reid right?" She said unhappily

"One of us can go out for coffee, but I'm surprised Rossi is almost out, Reid can't live without his five cups a day." Garcia said rinsing dishes for Morgan

"Reid has been restricted to one cup a day remember. And with the stress of caring for Reid and the hunt for Elton I'm not surprised he ran out."

"Well Gideon has most likely gone home so I'll see if Reid and Rossi are up." Emily said exiting the room

Garcia and Morgan continued doing the dishes; they heard Emily talking to Rossi and then enter Reid's room. She came out a minute later and started walking around the house, before going outside and then quickly passing them and checking the front yard. Morgan and Garcia had stopped doing the dishes and were watching her in puzzled worry. They walked over to the front door and waited for her to come back in.

"Emily what's going on?"Morgan asked "What's wrong?" Garcia asked at the same time

"Reid's missing, I can't find him anywhere." Emily said

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked

"We can keep searching but I'm very sure Reid isn't here." Emily said

Morgan, Emily, and Garcia searched the entire house and then searched outside of the house even calling for Reid but there was no sign of him. When they reentered the house they found Rossi clean and dressed in jeans and a button down shirt making breakfast.

"Where's the coffee?" Rossi asked as they entered the kitchen

"We didn't go for coffee, we can't find Reid." Morgan said

"What. Are you sure he's missing?"

"Yes." Garcia said sitting heavily in a chair

They sat there in worried silence for a minute before Emily laughed slightly in relief causing the others to stare at her.

"Rossi's almost out of coffee, Reid must have gone with Gideon to get some." Emily explained

Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia looked at her then each other and nodded.

"Makes sense, we should check out all the coffee shops within walking distance. I'll write up a list." Rossi said

"I'm going to call Hotch, if we're wrong or if there's an issue with Reid we're going to need him." Morgan said

Within ten minutes everyone was ready to go. They had tried calling Gideon's cell ten times with no luck so the plan was for Morgan, Rossi, and Emily to drive to the coffee shops on their list. If Reid was there depending on his mental state they would either drive him back or walk him back. Garcia was to stay behind in case Gideon and Reid returned. Morgan went to first to the Starbucks, then to Lucille's a Creole Café. It was located in a repurposed one story house; Morgan entered and asked if Spencer Reid or Jason Gideon was there. The hostess led him to a table in the back of the restaurant in a quiet corner far from the kitchen. Reid was sipping from a mug of coffee, a half eaten beignet in front of him, a hat pulled low over his forehead. Morgan walked over to him and called his name.

"Morgan?" Reid said holding out his hand relief in his voice

"Hey kid, how are you?" Morgan said taking his hand and sitting down, noting that Reid had a headache.

"Good, what are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you. We woke up and you and Gideon were both missing. We called Gideon's phone but he didn't answer."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought Gideon left a note and I made sure he had his cell phone with him."

"It's not your fault, I'm going to call the others and tell them you're safe. Then we should head back to Rossi's."

"Okay, you know I asked Gideon if he thought it would safe to go out with just him and he'd said I'd be perfectly safe. If Elton is still looking me, along with the reporters why would he say that?" Reid asked

"Reid its Gideon we're talking about I'm sure he thinks he can handle anything."

Gideon came out of the bathroom and walked over to them.

"Morgan, I guess it's time to go." He said walking over and talking Reid's hand

"Yes." Morgan said clearly refraining from chewing Gideon out.

Reid reached for his cane, while Gideon signaled for a waiter. Morgan quickly called Garcia who would relay the message to everyone else. As they were leaving two young couples were being led to a table. They bumped into Reid who was being guided by Morgan and his hat fell off.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde woman said picking up his hat and handing it to him.

As Reid took the hat the other woman a brunette looked at him "Wait your Dr. Reid aren't you. I saw you on the news, you're much cuter in person."

"Mary." Her boyfriend said

Before they could say anymore Morgan hustled Reid past them and into the back seat of his car. Gideon got into the passenger seat and they drove back to Rossi's. The drive was only five minutes but Reid was shaky and in clear pain. After Morgan parked Reid opened his door before either man could get to him and tried to get out by himself. Reid tripped and fell to the ground; Garcia rushed over and helped him to his feet. Reid briefly leaned against her before pushing away and walking to the house. Unfortunately he didn't have a clear idea of Rossi's front yard and almost ran into a column. Garcia gently guided him in the right direction and Reid made his way into the house. Morgan and Gideon had hung back and watched not wanting to confuse Reid or upset him. When he was inside they followed just in time to hear him close his door. Two minutes later Rossi and Emily arrived; Emily with huge cups of coffee and Rossi with donuts. A few minutes after they came back Hotch arrived.

"What were you thinking?" Hotch demanded upon seeing Gideon in the dining room

"Reid and I were both up and we wanted coffee. I saw a few places on the drive here and we decided to go get some. It's not a big deal." Gideon said

"Why didn't you leave a note or answer your cell?" Rossi asked

"I dropped it and haven't got around to fixing it. Sometimes it rings sometimes it doesn't, as for the note I didn't think it necessary."

"Jason I was very clear about Reid, he can't just go off on his own." Hotch said

"Spencer wasn't alone I was with him. I don't see why you're making a big deal about this. Reid is fine, it was early on a Saturday I made sure the restaurant was quiet and I reassured him anytime there was a loud noise. You said yourself Reid is going to be fine."

"Jason, he's not." Hotch sighed and looked at the other members of Reid's adopted family "I talked to Dr. Cline yesterday Reid has permanent scarring on his cerebral cortex we won't even know how bad the damage is until Reid regains his sight."

"But you told Reid last night that he'd be fine if he stayed with Rossi." Garcia protested

"I needed to keep Reid calm the damage will be worse if he leaves. Right now his best chance of minimizing the damage is to stay here in peace and quiet."

"If he needs to feel safe, why not tell him we have Elton and have the evidence to put him away for years." Gideon asked

"I realized after we caught Elton that I didn't have enough evidence. Elton was right with a good lawyer he would have been out in a few months. We needed the evidence from the storage locker to put him away for good, although it will still be hard to make a case that puts him away for more than five years."

Reid's door opened just then and everyone stopped talking. Reid came out and started walking to the kitchen; he had an iron grip on his cane and his knuckles were white.

When he got to the tile he felt around with his feet and then stopped just outside the kitchen. "Morgan?" Reid called holding out his hand

"I'm here kid." Morgan said taking his hand

"Gideon is gone right?" Reid asked tightening his grip on Morgan's hand

"What's wrong Reid?" Morgan asked

"I hurt, it hurts so bad." Reid said collapsing, Morgan barely able catch him

"Reid, Spencer." Morgan called low but with urgency and worry.

Reid didn't answer; he just moaned and made an effort to stand. Morgan put an arm around him and when Reid leaned into him picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Garcia followed them with Emily, Gideon, Rossi, and Hotch remained in the kitchen. Hotch got out a bottle of pills and a small black bag from a cabinet, while Rossi got a glass of water. They started to leave the kitchen when Rossi stopped.

"Is it necessary to sedate him?" Rossi asked pointing to the black bag

"It might be, if he doesn't go to sleep by himself." Hotch said

"Wait if Reid's going to fall asleep is the Vicodin even needed?" Gideon asked

"Yes, his brain still registers pain and his brain needs to focus on healing." Hotch said

When Gideon moved to follow them, Hotch signaled for him to stay in the kitchen. When they got to Reid's room, they found Reid dressed in sweats and a t-shirt coming out of the bathroom leaning on Morgan. Emily was pulling the covers back, while Garcia was arranging the pillows. After the women were done, Morgan helped Reid into bed and recline on the pillows Garcia had set up. Hotch walked over the bed and took Reid's hand.

"Spencer I need you to tell me how you're feeling." Hoch said gently

"Warrior Poet." Reid squeezed Hotch's hand "I feel tired, weak, and my head hurts so much I'm having a hard time thinking."

Hotch put a hand on Reid's forehead, Reid flinched away but then kept still.

"No fever, I'm going to give you some medication to make you feel better." Hotch said pulling out two Vicodin pills

Reid nodded and held out his hand, Hotch gave him the pills. Rossi handed the water to Hotch and after Reid put in the pills in his mouth helped him drink half the glass. Hotch handed the glass to Morgan and took Reid's hand again.

"Spencer do you think you can sleep now?"

"It's morning; I'll be fine just give me a few minutes."

"You need to sleep; do you want something to help you?"

Reid shook his head and slid down the bed until he was lying down. Garcia covered him up. Everyone but Morgan left, Hotch taking the pills and bag with him. They gathered in the kitchen and waited for someone to speak. It was Rossi who took charge.

"Emily, Garcia you two should go home, there's nothing you can do here. Gideon you should leave too." Rossi said

"No, I will drive Gideon to his hotel." Hotch stared at Gideon "You will get showered, changed, and grab books or something else to keep yourself occupied. I will then drive you back here and you will spend the rest of the day here. If Reid wakes up and wants you, who will be here for him."

Gideon nodded, but he didn't say a word no one did. It was actually Rossi who took Gideon to his hotel, once Gideon, Rossi, Emily, and Garcia had left Hotch went to see Morgan. He found him at the desk writing on a sheet of paper.

"Is Reid asleep yet?" Hotch asked

"No, I offered to read to him but he declined, said the slightest sound made his head ache."

Hotch nodded and left the room, when he came back he had the black bag in his hand. He opened the bag on the desk and pulled out a syringe, a bottle, disinfectant wipes and cotton swabs. Hotch carefully measured out a dose of the sedative and then took it, the wipes, and gave them to Morgan. Hotch followed by Morgan walked over to the bed.

"Hey Reid I'm going to give you something to help you sleep." Hotch said talking the hand Reid held out

"Warrior Poet I don't need to sleep, it's nice to just lie here." Reid protested

Hotch didn't answer, he gently grabbed Reid's arm disinfected it and then injected him with the sedative. After he was done, Hotch packed the bag up and both men left the room.

"What's going on Hotch, something is troubling you and it isn't Gideon's carelessness this morning."

"I got a call from St. Mary's this morning, Elton was supposed to be transferred today but somehow he's worse this morning. The doctors don't know why, I need to go over there as soon as possible, but I can't leave Reid."

"I can take care of him, and I won't upset him. I know my outburst at the hospital was wrong and my charging into Elton's hideout was impulsive, rash, and stupid but I know how to take care of Reid and control my tempter."

"It isn't that, well not entirely. I've had extensive talks with Dave about how to take care of Reid and you've not been here for a week. I'm going to wait until Rossi gets back and then leave. I would like it if you would stay here with Rossi and Gideon and look after Reid." Hotch said

Morgan nodded and returned to Reid's room. Hotch made several phone calls while he waited and then picked up a book. Thirty minutes after they left Rossi and Gideon returned. Hotch told them about Reid and about Elton.

"Henry Elton is clever, careful, and strategic maybe he planned to go to the hospital." Gideon suggested

"You think he deliberately injured himself and then planned to get caught?" Rossi asked skeptically

"Not exactly what if he did get injured and then took advantage of the fact to get sent to a hospital and not prison. All he has to do is stall long enough to released on bail or for the charges to be dropped all together." Gideon said

"It's possible, the notebooks were written in code the techs are working are cracking it. Emily studied Elton especially his college days I'll send her to Quantico to help them. If Elton planned this he most likely made notes in one of the notebooks." Hotch said

Hotch left and Rossi made breakfast for himself, Morgan, and Gideon.

 **A/N I'm back sorry it's taken so long but I have the endgame planned out and yes Elton is going to get some serious payback. Please let me know your thoughts criticism and praise are equally welcome. Or just let me know your interested by Following, Favorting.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Names Hotch: Warrior Poet, Garcia: Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi: Noble Lady**

The day passed quietly, after breakfast Rossi and Gideon played chess, while Morgan worked on work in Reid's room. In the early afternoon Reid woke up and went to the bathroom before trying to exit the room. Morgan stopped him and guided him over to the chair before getting Rossi. When Morgan and Rossi entered they found Reid pulling out clothes from the dresser.

"Spencer what are you doing?" Rossi asked taking his hand

"Its afternoon, I overslept people are going to be coming soon."

"Who's coming kid?" Morgan asked

"The rest of the team, they're coming for dinner and Gideon is coming also."

"Spencer." Rossi gently took the clothes from Reid and put them on top of the dresser. "Spencer come here and sit on the bed." He said guiding Reid over the bed

Once Reid was seated Morgan a seat next to him and took his hand "Kid what day is it?"

"Friday, why what's wrong?" Reid asked worriedly

"Reid it's Saturday."

"What no it's not, its Friday I'm sure of it." Reid said putting a hand to his head and staring at the bedspread

Morgan looked at Rossi who nodded and quickly exited the room.

"It's alright Spencer; you remember meeting Gideon, which happened Friday morning. What happened after you and Rossi got home?" Morgan asked gently taking Reid's hand

"I, I went to bed, I was so tired. Then everything is a blur, I think Emily was there, I remember her giving me a sandwich." Reid buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

Morgan put an arm around him and Reid leaned into him. Morgan just held him in silence until Rossi came back with Gideon. Rossi had two Vicodin and a glass of water, Gideon followed him with a syringe and disinfectant wipes but stopped just outside the room. Rossi came over to the bed and knelt down by the two men.

"Spencer I need you to take these pills okay?" Rossi said putting the glass on the floor

"Noble Lady?" Reid said putting a tentative hand out

"Yes." Rossi said briefly taking Reid's hand before putting the pills in them

Reid nodded and took the pills and swallowed them down with the glass of water Rossi handed him. Gideon took two steps into the room and Reid's head shot up and he looked straight at the door.

"Warrior Poet?" Reid called extending his hand

When he got no answer, Reid leaned back into Morgan fearfully "Who's there?" He called

Rossi took his hand "It's Jason Gideon, you're safe." He said with calm authority

"No, no I can't see him, I'm not ready, I'm not dressed, not presentable." Reid said trying to pull away from Morgan who just gripped him tighter

Rossi held out his hand and Gideon came over and handed him the wipe. Rossi grabbed Reid's arm ignoring Reid trying to pull away and disinfected a spot on his forearm. Gideon then handed Rossi the syringe and he quickly injected the sedative. Reid started going limp and Morgan lightly picked him up in his arms, stood and then laid Reid on the bed, where Rossi covered him with blankets. The three men looked at Reid for a brief spell before they left the room, Morgan closing the door halfway. They went to the kitchen where Rossi poured everyone a full glass of scotch.

"We need Hotch." Morgan said after taking a long swig.

Rossi and Gideon both nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry; I wouldn't have come if I'd know it would cause Spencer so much pain." Gideon said

"You couldn't have known Jason, and Reid is glad to see it's just he wanted to impress you, show you he was fine and his mind couldn't handle it." Rossi said

"This isn't the first time this has happened. When Reid first became blind he pushed himself hard to be independent and not burden anyone. He even insisted on helping on the case a few hours after he got blinded." Morgan said

Gideon smiled slightly and the men finished their scotch in silence then Rossi went to his study to call Hotch. Morgan and Gideon lingered in the kitchen before going outside. They came back inside after a few minutes and went to the living room neither speaking a word. Half an hour after calling Hotch, Rossi joined them. He closed the door and turned to them deeply worried.

"David what is it? What's wrong?" Gideon asked

"Emily was able to crack some of Elton's code; it looks like Reid was helping Elton with his experiments."

"What are they sure?" Morgan said

"The chemicals and formula's they could decipher match to those in Reid's letters to Elton. It looks like Elton wrote to Reid for help in perfecting his formula's both in terms of the blinding solution he used and the painkillers. There's an entire in section in one of Reid's letters that talk about the best ways to utilize opium as a painkiller and how to combine it with a sedative."

"So what, does that mean they're going to charge Reid as a partner?" Gideon asked

"It's unlikely Erin promised she would drop the investigation into Reid, but it does seem that Dr. Cline can use Reid's letters along with the notebooks to help him understand what Elton was doing."

"What is Hotch going to do?" Morgan asked

"Get a confession, Hotch can't talk to Elton because of his injuries but he will tomorrow."

"What is wrong with Elton?" Gideon asked

"He's got chemical burns on his arm and torso and pain in his eyes. Acording to Elton's doctor the burns on his chest have gotten infected and Elton is claiming he's partially blind now." Rossi said.

"That son of a bitch." Morgan said furiously.

"Derek go for a walk." Rossi ordered.

Morgan looked ready to argue but abruptly nodded and left. Gideon looked at Rossi for an explanation but he simply pointed to Gideon's chess set, still set up from a game with Morgan. Gideon reset the board and the two men played chess until Morgan got back and hour later. Morgan came into the room and sat down heavily on the couch a cup of Starbucks coffee in his hand.

"Are you feeling better?" Rossi asked

"I still want to rip Elton apart with my bare hands but I'm able to control myself."

"I meant are you safe to be around Reid?"

"Yes, I had a long walk and when he needs me I can control myself."

Gideon raised an eyebrow at the last part but didn't say a word. Rossi went into his study, while Morgan went to Reid's room and Gideon picked up the book he had brought and went outside. At seven Hotch came over bringing pizza. Rossi put aside two pieces for Reid and then the three men dug in washing the food down with beer. As they ate they discussed Reid and Elton.

"So Hotch what are you going to do with Elton?" Gideon asked taking a swig of beer

"Provoke a confession, get him to make a deal, the doctor said I could talk to him tomorrow and he will be transferred to a Federal Prison on Monday." Hotch turned to Rossi "How is Reid doing?"

"Not well he's still sleeping but I've only got two more doses of sedative and we can't keep drugging him." Rossi said

"I should go, I'm not helping my being here is only making things worse." Gideon said

"Alright, go to your hotel but get a new cell phone I need to be able to contact you at all times. If Reid wants you I need to be able to get you here as soon as possible." Hotch said

Gideon nodded and went back to his food. The four men finished their dinner but Gideon lingered not willing to leave Reid. Hotch checked on Reid and found him fast asleep and so joined Rossi, Morgan and Gideon in the den.

"Rossi, I'll sleep in Reid's room if that's alright with you." Morgan offered

"Of course, Hotch is that fine?" Rossi said turning to him

"Yes, I need to stay here as well, after I left I called Dr. Cline and he told me to keep Reid in his room and to keep everything as quiet as possible. He did say that if Reid had another episode I was to call him immediately and he would come over." Hotch said

Rossi nodded "Morgan can sleep with Reid and I'll make up another bed in a guest room."

The four men moved on and started discussing past cases and swapping stories, when groaning was heard.

"He should still be sleeping." Rossi said as the men jumped to their feet.

Reid's room was across the hall and Hotch was a Reid's side within seconds, the others waiting in the hallway.

"Spencer, it's me Warrior Poet your at Noble Lady's house in your bedroom." Hotch said calmly and gently taking his hand

Reid nodded and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Warrior Poet, shouldn't you be home." Reid asked

"I'm here to look after you; we've got pizza if you're hungry."

Reid's stomach growled at the mention of food and Rossi went to get it. Hotch helped Reid over to the desk. Rossi came in with a plate and a glass of water and put them on the desk before taking Reid's hand.

"Noble Lady thank you." Reid said squeezing his hand before letting go and devouring the pizza.

After he was done, Hotch put a hand on his forehead and then lead him back to the bed.

"Spencer we need to do your eye drops, I'd like to do them here with Morgan's help if you're alright with that?" Hotch asked

Reid nodded and Morgan came in and took Reid's hand and then got the eye drops. Rossi briefly greeted Reid and gave him two Vicodin while Hotch and Morgan quickly set the room up. Rossi left the room, shutting the door and they gave Reid the medication. Reid screamed in pain at the first two drops, despite the opium and then started crying. Hotch was able to give him the medication but Morgan had a hard time restraining him and got a few bruises. After they were done, Hotch tried to put the blindfold but had to wait until Reid stopped crying. After a few minutes Reid stopped and Hotch tied on the blindfold. Reid lay on the bed and held out his hand.

"Warrior Poet is Gideon here?" Reid asked his voice shaking from pain

"Yes he is, do you want him?" Hotch asked taking his hand

"He won't be ashamed of me?" Reid asked

"No, he won't he never will be." Morgan said turning on the lights

Reid nodded and the two men stepped in the hall, and found Rossi and Gideon waiting.

"Jason, Reid wants you, just hold his hand and talk quietly." Hotch said

"Talk about birds, he'll fall asleep pretty quick." Rossi said trying to lighten the mood

Gideon nodded but looked shaken and worried. He entered the room and took Reid's hand and started speaking quietly. The three men entered the den and Hotch actually looked angry but didn't say a word.

"Just give me five minutes alone with him." Morgan asked

"Five, I only need three." Rossi said

"Enough neither of you will ever have time alone with Elton. I am going to talk to him tomorrow and get a confession. I'm going to make sure he spends the rest of his life rotting in jail." Hotch said with quiet anger

The three of them didn't say a word, after ten minutes Gideon came in and said Reid was asleep. They prepared for bed, Morgan didn't bother setting up the bed but simply grabbed a sleeping bag and lay down by the desk in Reid's room. Hotch stayed up late with Rossi and Gideon before retiring to a bedroom. Gideon refused to leave and slept on the couch. In the morning Morgan went for coffee and to take Gideon to his hotel for a quick change of clothes. Reid slept late and when he woke up asked for Gideon. Rossi told him Gideon would be back soon and ten minutes later Morgan was back with Gideon. Reid and Gideon spent the rest of the morning in Reid's room. Reid took a nap at noon and Garcia and Emily came over at one.

"Hey Emily how's the code cracking going?" Morgan asked

"It's not easy, Elton is very careful he encrypted his notes in different codes for different sections of his work. The code he used for his experiments on sedatives is different than the one he used for blinding agents."

"How much have you managed to decode?" Gideon asked

"Half, I'm taking a break to clear my head and see Reid." She said sipping her coffee

Garcia who had been in the bedroom checking on Reid came in at Emily's comment.

"Did you find anything about what Elton did to Reid? His brain I mean." Garcia said

"Not yet, but the scientists I'm working with understand more than I do. Dr. Cline did go over the chemicals we found in the locker, they definitely can be used to blind people."

They visited for an hour but left when Reid didn't wake up. Hotch came over for dinner bringing subs, he refused to speak about his interview with Elton. Reid woke up half an hour after Hotch came and devoured a whole sub. The eye drops went better than the previous night but Reid still cried and struggled enough to knock the eye drops from Hotch's hand and force Morgan to grip him hard enough to leave marks on Reid's arms. Hotch on orders from Dr. Cline gave Reid a sedative after the eye drops and tucked Reid in. Gideon and Hotch left to get a good nights sleep, while Morgan again camped out in Reid's room. At two in the morning Rossi came into Reid's room and woke Morgan up. They left Reid's room, closing the door behind them and went into the kitchen.

"What is it Rossi?" Morgan asked

"Hotch just called, Elton escaped the hospital. He's in the wind Hotch wants our help finding him."

 **A/N End game, finally end game. It's been almost a year but this story is almost done. Please let me know your thoughts or just show your interest by Following/ Favoriting.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I rewrote Chapter 19, if you read it before, please read it again I think you'll find it much improved.**

 **A/N Names Hotch: Warrior Poet, Garcia: Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi: Noble Lady**

"How long has he been on the run?" Morgan asked

"An hour, Hotch was called immediately but waited to bring us in, he hoped the police would find him." Rossi said

"What happened?"

"It's not clear, we do know he subdued the guard and used hospital chemicals to create a smoke bomb and escaped in the chaos."

"Great, so Elton could be anywhere and he has access to highly dangerous chemicals, did he take the guards weapon too?"

"Yes."

The two men sat in quiet thought, and then Rossi got up and made coffee. Morgan too stood and got dressed, and slipped on his gun and retrieved his coat. When Morgan was ready to leave he returned the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee. Rossi came in a few minutes later and got out Reid's sedative.

"You going to sedate him before we leave? He's fast asleep and JJ knows how to take care of him." Morgan said in surprise.

"JJ won't be here for a while; she's still dealing with the press and local authorities. Will is coming over here and will stay with him until we can come back."

"This is a bad idea Rossi." Morgan objected but still got out the Vicodin "Reid freaked out when Gideon came into the room, he hasn't seen Will since he was blinded." Morgan poured a glass of water and put it next to the Vicodin on the island.

"We don't have a choice Elton bombed a hospital, the press is up in arms and soon the public will be as well. We need to find Elton before he hurts anyone else." Rossi said

"I know." Morgan said

"JJ will be here soon, the police have already set up roadblocks on all the major streets out of the city," Before Rossi could continue his cell phone rang.

Rossi answered spoke for a few seconds then opened his front door for William Lamontaigne Jr.

"Hello Will how are you?" Rossi asked as Will stepped inside.

"Good, JJ's mom is looking after Henry. How is Spencer?"

"Asleep, he should stay that way until morning and we should be back before then." Morgan said as Will entered the kitchen

"Okay, JJ told has told me little about Spencer but I don't know if I'll be any help." Will said

Rossi handed a stack of papers bound together "Here's a guide, read it and feel free to call if you have any questions. Just leave everything to JJ when she gets here. The Vicodin is on the table along with water and a dose of sedative. Do you know how to give injections?" Rossi asked

"Yeah, a lot of us on the force got training during Katrina." Will said

"Only give him the sedative if he gets really agitated. We need to get going but call us if you need anything or have any questions." Rossi said.

Will nodded and Rossi had to practically drag Morgan outside and to the car. Rossi dropped Morgan off at the hospital and then drove to Quantico. Morgan was met at the entrance by Agent Todd and Chief Bolt who was in charge of the second district police department.

"Agent Morgan, it's good to see you again." Bolt said

"Jordan, Chief Bolt, what's the situation? Agent Rossi didn't have much time to explain." Morgan said

Before either of them could answer a man dressed in fire gear came over "I just went over the scene, it's clear if you'd like to look it over. But if you're worried you can wear these." The man said handing them safety glasses.

"Of course, Chief Welton." Bolt said as the three each took a pair of glasses.

The four of them walked over to the elevator and went up to the third floor. When they got off the elevator their shoes and socks were instantly soaked by the pool of water left by the sprinklers. Papers and other small articles floated by as they made their way to Elton's room.

"Officer Shelton was found in the bed covered with a sheet." Welton said pointing to the bed "Nurse Kale was found on the floor between the bed and the wall." He said circling around the bed to show them exactly where her body had been found.

"What is their condition?" Morgan asked

"Shelton is dead: Elton injected him with a needle and caused an air embolism, by the time a doctor got to him it was too late. Nancy was pistol whipped twice in the back of her head, fracturing her skull and causing a brain bleed. She's in surgery but it doesn't look good." Bolt said sadly.

Morgan looked around at the scene "It's possible he didn't mean to kill them, Elton had to subdue the guard as quickly as possible and the nurse probably surprised him. But this also means that Elton is getting more reckless and has devolped a disregard for people's lives. Did he hurt anyone else?"

"No, he released a smoke bomb in the hospital but the ward was half empty and we were able to evacuate everyone safely though some did have damage from the smoke." Bolt said.

Jordan and Morgan went over the room and then went over the rest of the hospital but it looked like Dr. Brothesil's office; computers thrown on the floor, chemicals smashed, papers thrown on the floor, even carts of medical equipment had their drawers emptied. Morgan checked the stairwell and found Officer Shelton's jacket in a garbage can. After they were done at the hospital Jordan and Morgan drove to the Second District Police Station.

"Have you been able to trace Henry Elton at all?" Morgan asked as they drove.

"No, he took the officer's wallet which included credit cards and a subway pass but he hasn't used either. Garcia was able to catch glimpses of him on the first floor of the hospital but there was so much confusion she lost track of him."

Morgan and Jordan went over the case but couldn't come up with any new theories. Suddenly the radio went off; reports of smoke billowing from Rossi's house. Morgan spun the car into an abrupt U-Turn and sped off in the opposite direction. With the sirens on the SVU Moragn quickly sped through the roadblocks the police had set up to trap Elton. Within fifteen minutes Jordan and Morgan were at Rossi's neighborhood.

"Morgan stop!" Jordan exclaimed.

Morgan slammed on the brakes and Jordan jumped out and ran to a prone figure stretched out on the sidewalk. Morgan got out and walked over more cautiously

"He's dead, it's one of the agents assigned to guard Reid." Jordan said hurrying back to Morgan.

Morgan swore and the two jumped back in the car and swiftly came up to Rossi's house. Morgan had already called for backup and after parking next to a squad car joined the two cops standing on the lawn. A quick look showed the two Agents white smoke pouring out of the front door though light was able to penetrate giving the door an eirly sunset.

"Any movement inside?" Jordan demanded after she and Morgan had shown the officer's their badges.

"We only just got here, the fire department is on its way." One of the cops said

"Have you tried to get inside?" Morgan asked

"No, I don't know what that smoke is but it didn't come from a fire." The other officer said

Morgan had already started running to the house the second after the officer had said no. He put on the glasses given him to by Chief Welton and drew his gun. Even with the glasses the smoke was almost blinding. Morgan felt his way through the dining room hugging the wall, only light piercing the white cloud around him. Just inside the kitchen he kicked something soft, kneeling down he felt human flesh. He quickly felt for a pulse then hoisted Will up in a fireman's lift and exited the house. Morgan put Will's body on the ground and seeing Jordan and the officers run over turned and reentered the house. Morgan located JJ in the hallway outside Reid's room more easily, the smoke was thinning and he was able to see her silhouette on the ground. Morgan knelt down and tried to lift her but fell choking against the wall. After gaining his breath back, Morgan grabbed JJ and leveraged himself to his feet. Using the wall for support Morgan managed to get out of the house and to the front lawn. He put her down, and then collapsed onto his hands gasping for air, He soon felt a hand on his back and jumped slightly.

"Derek more paramedics are coming just try and take deep breaths." Jordan said rubbing his back.

"Spencer, I need to get Spencer." Morgan said trying to leverage himself to his feet.

"Officer Singer took my glasses and went into the house, if Reid is on the first floor he'll find him." Jordan said

Morgan fell back and stared up at the sky. After a couple of minutes Kelton came out

"Dr. Reid is not in the first floor of the house, I searched in the all rooms. The smoke is mostly gone and I opened a few windows. We can perform a more thorough search in a few minutes." Singer reported to both Agents.

A second ambulance came up and two EMTs rushed up to JJ, while the third knelt next to Derek. JJ was loaded onto a stretcher and given oxygen, while Morgan was looked over. More police had shown up and Derek despite his protestations was bundled into the same ambulance with JJ and taken to the hospital.

Agent Hotchner was in his office talking with Strauss when he first heard about the attack on Reid. He informed Strauss and then called Chief Bolt they spoke for a few minutes then Straus and Hotch left the conference room. They found Emily, Rossi, and Gideon working at the round table, Hotch told Emily to get Garcia. Barely a minute after Hotch had told everyone about the two phone calls his cell phone rang. Hotch listened to the call his face going pale and he actually balled up his fist by the end.

"That was Agent Todd, Henry Elton attacked JJ, Will and Reid. He shot and killed Agent Green before breaking down Rossi's door and igniting a smoke bomb inside. Elton proceeded to knock out Will, then JJ and kidnap Reid. We believe Agent Smoke surprised Elton as he heading to his car as he was found shot in the gut at the far right side of the lawn." Hotch reported

"JJ and Will are they going to be okay?" Garcia asked

"They were both unconscious when Morgan found them and have been taken to the hospital. The paramedics didn't notice any immediate life threatening injuries but we won't know more until a doctor thoroughly examines them. We do know the smoke causes breathing issues as Morgan was taken to the hospital as well." Hotch said

"Why wasn't Reid fighting Elton?" Gideon asked after a brief pause.

"Agent Smoke knocked over a trashcan half an hour before the assault. Will was forced to use a sedative on Reid to calm him down." Rossi said.

They discussed the case a bit longer before Garcia went to try and track down Elton's car using traffic camera's, Emily left to go to the hospital to see if JJ and Will were conscious and give them new information, Rossi left to talk to the press with Straus and Gideon and Hotch went to the bullpen. The bullpen was full of Agents, police, and other law enforcement personal all assigned to find Henry Elton. Hotch told them the current situation and a young pretty blonde agent was the first to ask a question.

"Why should we assume Dr. Reid is alive? Why wouldn't Elton just kill him as soon as it was convenient?"

"Because Elton went to all this trouble to kidnap Reid, you don't do that if you're just planning to kill them." Gideon said

"However just because Elton has gone to the trouble of kidnapping Reid doesn't mean he won't kill him, which is why we need to find them as soon as possible." Hotch said

Hotch took a few more questions then quickly issued a plan and gave orders to implement it. Everyone worked feverishly but no one had any more solid leads then they had when Henry Elton had first escaped. Garcia had been able to find the car Elton had been driving an old Toyota Camari but Elton had duck taped the license plates and Garcia soon lost track of it after a few streets. Will and JJ had yet to regain consciousness and Emily had returned to Quantico with Jordan. Morgan had soon recovered but Hotch ordered him to stay at the hospital. Thirty minutes after Hotch got his telephone call, the remaining members of the BAU were in conference room. The air in the room was tense, Rossi was pacing, Gideon was perched on a cabinet, Garcia was staring at the empty seats, while Hotch and Emily were going through Elton's papers searching desperately for a clue to Elton's next move. Everyone tossed out ideas but they were quickly shot down. Suddenly an Agent rushed into the room

"Agent Hotchner someone just called 911, he asked for Warrior Poet and said a man named False Friend had kidnapped him."

The entire room was on their feet and out the door almost before the agent had finished speaking. They hurried into the bullpen and Hotch picked up the phone, put it on speaker and held up his hand for silence.

"Reid this is Hotch can you tell me where you are?"

Heavy, labored breathing was heard "Warrior Poet, where are you?" Reid asked on the verge of panic

"Quantico, where are you?"

"I, I don't know, I'm sorry, when are you and Sir Teddy coming to save me?" Reid asked desperately

"We need to know your location first, tell me about where are you. What things do you feel, smell, sense." Hotch asked firmly but with a touch of gentleness

There a pause before Reid spoke again "Rot, mold, bad smells, floors are wooden, so are walls. I woke up on a couch that stunk of sex, sweat, and vomit, False Friend was leaning over me told me he was going to make me pay." Reid's breathing grew more frantic and everyone could hear that he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Spencer, calm down, everything is going to be fine. I need you to stay on the phone so we can trace it. Can you do that for me?" Hotch asked

"Yes, yes, stay on phone so family can save me, please hurry."

Hotch looked at over at Garcia who was tracing the call "One more minute." She said.

Suddenly Reid started hyperventilating and then the sounds were muffled as if Reid was covering his mouth.

Then a voice was heard taunting, and cruel full of barely suppressed fury "Spencer, Spencer come, out, come out wherever you are." Footsteps were heard approaching the closet Reid was in "Spencer are you hiding actually hiding in the closet?" Then the sounds of the door being thrown open. "There you are. What do you have there?" Sounds of a scuffle quickly followed "You Bastard I'll have your eyes for this." Then the phone call ended.

 **A/N I was deeply unhappy with the chapter I wrote so I rewrote it. I apologize if it seems like I'm teasing but I'm trying to keep chapter length mostly even. I will have the next chapter out very soon, l will accept any criticism or praise I would really like to know if my readers think this chapter is an improvement.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Names Hotch: Warrior Poet, Garcia: Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi: Noble Lady**

"Garcia do you have a location?" Hotch demanded barely refraining from slamming the phone down as he hung up.

Garcia didn't answer and kept typing on her keyboard.

"Garcia do you have a location?" Hotch demanded raising his voice, Emily stepping closer to Garcia as if to shield her.

Garcia jumped "Yes sir, I couldn't get an exact location but I was able to narrow it to a two block radius." She said

"I want you to pull up everything you can about that area; focus on abandoned structures." Hotch ordered her "Jordan I want that area locked down nothing in or out. Everyone get ready to move out, we leave in five minutes. "Hotch ordered to the rest of the bullpen.

The assembled officers and Agents immediately prepared to leave. Hotch went to his office and Rossi followed him. Rossi closed the door behind him as Hotch grabbed his gear.

"I'm fine, Dave." Hotch said before Rossi could speak.

"No you aren't none of us are, Will and JJ were attacked in my home, Reid is gone. We all want payback for what happened but we need to keep our feelings in check and I'm not sure if you can."

"Dave right now all I want to do is focus on getting Reid back." Hotch said moving toward to the door.

"Aaron." Rossi said grabbing Hotch's arm before he could open the door.

"What do you want me to say Dave?" Hotch said angrily turning to face Rossi "That I'm angry, that I hate Elton, that I want to put a bullet in his head. That it's my fault three people are dead, two of my friends are hospitalized and a man I swore to protect is in the hands of a psychopath."

"This is your fault but we knew this was a possibility when you confronted Elton. We have a whole lot of cops and agents who would love nothing more than to fill Elton with lead. Our only hope is to retrieve Reid before he gets caught in the crossfire, but I can't do that if I'm watching you."

Hotch took a deep breath "I can do this, my main priority is getting Spencer back."

Rossi nodded and the two headed down into the bullpen. Garcia had pulled up a map of the area, what photos she could find, and a list of the different buildings.

"Six of the buildings are houses, only two are currently in use. I'm currently looking up floor plans but that could take hours." Garcia said handing Hotch a list.

"Thank you, I'm sorry about before." Hotch said

"It's fine, just bring our Boy Wonder home safe." Garcia said

Hotch nodded and joined the crowd leaving the bullpen. In the car, Jordan, Emily, Gideon and Rossi reviewed the information Garcia sent while Hotch drove. Twelve minutes after the phone call they joined the rest of the task force.

"Without camera surveillance I sent in two officers disguised as homeless men. They didn't find any activity besides a few homeless people sleeping in the alleys. They also didn't find any signs of the Toyota." Chief Bolt said.

"What are the back fences like?" Emily asked.

"We didn't look, but most likely wood if their still standing why?" Bolt asked

"We're going to take four teams and go in the back. There are four houses and we'll go in quietly no swat and take Elton by surprise." Rossi said

"Since the BAU are the only people Dr. Reid trusts I've been given permission by Director Strauss for Agent Gideon to join a team." Hotch said

Bolt and the other leaders looked a bit skeptical but with no time to lose they quickly agreed to the plan. Swiftly and silently the police officers and agents moved down the neighboring streets and came up to the houses. Breaking down old rotten fences, they passed into backyards overgrown with grass and weeds to decaying houses. The door was checked for explosives and once cleared was pushed open. The officers pushed inside and spread out swiftly through the house and found nothing.

Hotch and his team entered their house near the end of the second block. A one story affair built in the early fifties. The bomb tech checked the door and found a crude smoke bomb. It was soon disabled and the team entered and found themselves in a kitchen. Their flashlights revealed two chairs and a table covered with chemicals and a variety of stolen medical equipment. Hotch led his team through the door to the front of the house. Moving cautiously through the room their beams of light illuminated broken furniture, dirt, and cobwebs, then a couch pushed against the far wall, and a figure lying prone on the ground in front. Hotch signaled and guns were immediately trained on the figure.

"This is Agent Hotchner let me see your hands." Hotch ordered.

The figure didn't move "This is Aaron Hotchner from the FBI, put your hands behind your head."

Again the man failed to move and Hotch cautiously approached. As he came closer he saw blood around the man, and kneeling beside him, Hotch reached out and found his pulse weak but study. Apprehensively Hotch leaned over and rolled the man onto his back and reeled back slightly in surprise.

"Who is it?" Agent Keelson asked

"It's Henry Elton and is eye is missing." Hotch said

"Oh My God, did Dr. Reid do this?" Keelson asked

"I don't know, Elton's been badly beaten and it is possible Reid did this with his cane." Hotch got to his feet "Tell everyone we found Henry Elton and get an ambulance down here."

Hotch quickly walked out of the room, trailed by two officers. They went through a hallway into a large room with a rotting, sagging, dresser, and a metal bed frame. Hotch spotted a door in the far right of the room.

"Stay back." Hotch ordered approaching the door.

The two officers took out their weapons, but stayed in the middle of the room. Hotch holstered his own gun and slowly opened the door, praying he would find Reid. Instead he found an old bathroom with a smell so vile Hotch almost threw up. Hotch quickly stepped back and he and the officers left the room.

"Agent Hotchner." Agent Keelson said

Hotch walked over to her and she led him down the hallway to a shoe closet.

"Reid, it's me Warrior Poet." Hotch called softly.

Hotch waited but there was no answer.

"Spencer, I'm coming in." Hotch said pushing the door open.

His heart sank as he saw it was empty. Hotch looked around and saw the dust had been entirely stirred up but before he could look around further he was stopped by the arrival of the EMTs. Hotch spoke briefly to them, and to the crime techs. He then walked outside and joined Jordan, Gideon, Emily, and Rossi who were waiting in the middle of the street.

"Any sign of Reid?" Rossi asked

"No, aside from Elton there's no sign he was ever in the house." Hotch said

"We're going to need to search every building Reid could be anywhere." Jordan said.

"Rossi call Morgan, we're going need his help."

Rossi called Morgan and Hotch went over to talk with Director Strauss who had just arrived. The press had also arrived and while they were corralled down the block there cameras were rolling. After they were done, Strauss went to talk to the reporters, while Hotch rejoined his team.

"Morgan will be here in ten minutes. We know Reid hides when he's scared and he acts like a young child. We need to check any place he could hide; closets, bathrooms, cupboards, dumpsters. I don't know, he had the presence of mind to call 911 and to hide from Elton, but we don't even know if he was the one who attacked Elton." Rossi said clearly frustrated and exhausted.

"We'll find him." Gideon said with such certainty.

Hotch laid out a grid search and they started going through the other abandoned properties. Twenty minutes into the search and nothing. Morgan had joined them but with the need to check every nook and cranny they had only searched three of the five buildings Garcia had given them. They found four crack addicts in an abandoned store and three homeless people crowded in an old garage but no sign of Reid. At the fourth place an old fabric store across the street and two structures down from Elton's house, Morgan and Emily were coughing up dust, while pulling fabric piles aside.

"Did you hear that?" Emily asked

"No, what did it sound like?" Morgan asked

"A muffled sneeze." Emily said

Both paused and they heard it again, coming from the back room. The two walked back and stopped at the clerk's counter. A third sneeze was heard and the two hurried back and cautiously pushed open the back door. The room was lit faintly by the rising sun. A fourth sneeze followed by a fifth, the two agents started moving piles of fabric samples aside as they moved back into the room.

"Spencer, it's Shield Maiden and Sir Teddy, your safe I promise." Emily called softly.

The two paused and waited then "Sir Teddy?"

Emily and Morgan swiftly threw aside bags and fabric samples and soon other piles were moving seemly of their own accord. Within moments Morgan and Emily found themselves looking at Reid. Reid was sitting in the far right corner of the store his cane next to him, he was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt and he was covered in blood.

"Sir Teddy?" Reid called holding out a blood stained hand.

"I'm here Spencer." Morgan said taking it without a moments pause.

Reid felt Morgan's hand and then his face, then threw his arms around Morgan. "I knew you'd come." He said.

Morgan didn't say a word but wrapped his arms around him and held him close. After a minute Reid reluctantly let go and Emily came over.

"Spencer, it's Shield Maiden." Emily said taking his hand.

Reid as with Morgan felt her hand and face and then hugged her. After they broke apart, Morgan spoke

"Pretty boy there's an ambulance waiting to take you to the hospital."

Reid nodded slowly and let Morgan and Emily help him to his feet, he balanced for a minute before falling onto Emily. Morgan was able to catch them before they tumbled to the floor. Carefully lowering Reid to the floor, Morgan saw the blindfold slip. Swiftly Morgan adjusted it and tied it tightly around his head.

"Spencer, I'm going have the paramedics come here okay. We'll get you onto a stretcher." Emily said

Reid leaned back and Emily hurried out of the store. She ran over to the paramedics of the ambulance Hotch had called for Reid. She directed them to the fabric store and then radioed the rest of the team. Five minutes after finding Reid the team bathed in the light of the rising sun were watching the fabric store waiting intently. Soon the rattling of the stretcher feels was heard and almost immediately they saw Reid gripping Morgan's hand for dear life being wheeled out by two paramedics. Reid's family hung back not wanting to scare Reid, however as he drew closer to the ambulance they couldn't wait and crowded around Morgan and Reid. Reid was grimacing and looked strained and jumped at their footsteps

"Spencer, it's Warrior Poet." Hotch said gently as the others drew back.

Reid pulled out his left hand from under the blanket and Hotch took it, Morgan handing Reid's cane to Rossi.

"False Friend?" Reid asked

"He's in custody; he won't hurt you ever again." Hotch said

"Oh, I think this is his." Reid said reaching into his pocket and wrapping Hotch's hand around it.

"Sir we need to get him to the hospital." One of the paramedics said.

Hotch nodded and Reid was loaded in the ambulance accompanied by Morgan who never let go of Reid's hand.

"Aaron what did Spencer give you?" Gideon asked

"I don't know." Hotch said, opening his hand to reveal Elton's eyeball.

 **A/N Please let me know your thoughts, there will be wrap up but I would like to know if you felt I gave Reid sufficient revenge.**


	21. Chapter 21

By the time the ambulance got to the hospital Reid was asleep his hand still holding tight to Morgan's hand. When they got there they found the emergency entrance swarmed by reporters.

"Can we go to a different entrance?" Morgan demanded after being told of the situation.

"No and even if I did they'd follow us. I can call security and they can clear a path." The driver said

"No, Reid's finally asleep the chaos would wake him up and scare him. I'll get out and hold a press conference, you three get him inside." Morgan said

The three paramedics agreed and Morgan climbed into the passenger seat and exited through the side door. He led the press away from the hospital doors and started answering questions while the EMT's and two nurses from the hospital worked to unload Reid. However the thud of the stretcher hitting the ground jarred Reid awake.

"Sir Teddy?" Reid asked reaching out his hand "Sir Teddy?" Reid repeated louder starting to panic. "Sir Teddy, Sir Teddy where are you?" Reid yelled when Morgan didn't take his hand. "Sir Teddy." Reid continued yelling fighting with the paramedics as he tried to get off the stretcher.

Morgan fought his way through the reporters. He reached Reid and grabbed his hand "I'm here Spencer, I'm right here." Morgan said putting his other hand on Reid's arm.

Reid stilled the second he heard Morgan's voice and felt his hand. "Sir Teddy." Reid said clear relief in his voice, sinking back on the stretcher.

Reid was wheeled past the reporters into the emergency room where Dr. Cline was waiting. Morgan and Nurse Flinigan helped Reid off the stretcher and onto a bed, the paramedics lingering inside waiting for the reporters to disperse.

"Spencer I'm going to take blood, hair, and fingernail scrapings, and then do a quick physical exam." Dr. Cline said.

Reid nodded and leaned slightly against Morgan. Dr. Cline worked quickly but Reid started to fade and by the end was leaning his head against Morgan's shoulder his eyes half closed.

"Do you need to take that much blood?" Morgan protested after the second vial was filled and Dr. Cline was taking out a third vial.

"I don't know what Elton gave Reid; I need to test for as many things as I can."

After he was done Morgan gently shook Reid and he and Dr. Cline helped Reid into a wheelchair.

"Can you give me a urine sample?" He asked gently

Reid shook his head and Cline handed him a water bottle. Reid started gulping it down, only slowing down when Morgan gently started pulling it away. A few steps away from the emergency room exit they were intercepted by a blonde blur.

"Reid, Morgan." Garcia said hugging Morgan.

"Angel?" Reid called out removing his hand from Morgan's

Garcia took it and squeezed it "Yes Reid it's me, I'm so glad to see you."

Reid squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Morgan suddenly started coughing and gasping, Reid held up his water bottle which Morgan took. The coughing fit was short but it left Morgan panting for breath even after he polished the water off.

"Agent Morgan you need to rest." Dr. Cline said "Ms. Garcia would you please accompany Reid for his tests?"

Garcia nodded and took Reid's hand. Morgan briefly clasped Reid's hand before stepping aside. After the group had disappeared into the depths of the hospital Morgan walked over to the waiting room and found Gideon and Hotch entering through the main doors, Hotch carrying a small white cooler.

"Where are Rossi and Emily?" Morgan asked walking over.

"Rossi stayed at the crime scene and Emily went to check in on JJ and Will. Why aren't you with Reid?" Hotch asked

Morgan started coughing again and Hotch and Gideon looked at each other in understanding.

"What's in the cooler?" Morgan asked after he got his breath back.

"Henry Elton's eyeball." Gideon answered

Morgan paled slightly "What? You mean Reid had that in his pocket the whole time." Morgan said reaching for the cooler.

Hotch opened it and Morgan reeled back "Oh God." And started coughing so harshly a nurse hurried over, she led him to a chair and Gideon brought over a glass of water.

"You should go home and rest." Hotch said.

"Suspended again." Morgan said with a slight smile. "I'm not leaving without knowing Reid's going to be alright." He said firmly.

"Okay, I assume the doctor prescribed something for your cough so get it filled at the pharmacy. We don't want Reid worrying about anything." Hotch said

Morgan nodded and he and Gideon went to the pharmacy, while Hotch went to speak to Elton's doctor. A half hour passed then Hotch joined Gideon and Morgan in the waiting room with cups of coffee. Hotch handed them out but before anyone could say anything more than thanks a nurse came in.

"We need to remove Dr. Reid's clothes to collect them for evidence and to do a complete physical examination; I need a volunteer to help him." Nurse Jacky said awkwardly.

Hotch stood and the two left, a minute later Garcia came in briefly but then left to check on JJ and Will.

* * *

"Oh my God JJ." Garcia said as she walked into JJ's hospital room and saw the white bandages wrapped around JJ's eyes.

"Garcia everything fine's it's just a precaution." JJ said holding out her hands.

Garcia took them and hugged her tightly, then turned and hugged Emily.

"Oh I'm so glad everyone is safe and Henry Elton is caught oh but I could get my hands on him."

"Garcia Reid already took his eye isn't that payment enough?" Emily said

"His eye? How did Reid take his eye?" JJ asked tilting her head

"We're not sure: Reid had Elton's eyeball in his pocket when he was found."

"Who had an eye ball?" Will asked walking into the room

"Spencer, he somehow managed to remove Elton's right eye." Emily said

"Oh." Will said clearly disturbed but he shook himself slightly and walking over to JJ took her hand "Hey Jennifer how are you feeling?" he said with a slight forced smile.

"I'm good Will, but shouldn't you have your eyes covered?" JJ asked worriedly

"Nah, I'm good, doctors said it wasn't necessary." Will said but then started coughing "I'm fine really, just stuck with smokers' lung for while." He said quickly and lightly.

Garcia brought him water and Will took it while sitting in the chair Emily had vacated when he first came in. Despite his assurances Will moved gingerly and carefully as he sat and took great care to keep his right arm close beside his torso.

"JJ, Reid woke up and was able to call 911, do you have any idea why the sedative wore off so fast?" Emily asked

"That was my fault." Will said "When Agent Smoke knocked over the trash can JJ ran to Spencer's room, I grabbed the sedative and when I got there I found Spencer huddled in a corner JJ trying to calm him down. I waited until JJ had gotten him back into a bed into bed and then entered, Spencer thought I was Morgan or Rossi but JJ told him who I was. He seemed fine until I took his arm and started injecting the sedative. He fought so hard he knocked the needle from my hand. I was only able to give him half the dose." Will finished with a slight coughing fit.

They spoke for a few more minutes before Emily's phone rang. She left to answer it when she came back her face was weary but set.

"That was Strauss, they think they found Elton's partner she wants me to go and supervise the crime scene so Rossi and Hotch can interview the partner. JJ Strauss wants you back at Quantico apparently there was an incident at the hospital with Reid and Morgan and she wants your help containing it."

Suddenly Garcia's phone rang and she put it on speaker

"I know Strauss just called, but JJ if you're still hurt you don't have to come in, I can manage the press." Hotch said

"No, Hotch I'm, I'm good, I want to help." JJ said reaching up to take off her bandages, but Will caught her hand "Will, I was just scared because of what happened to Reid and to Elton's other victims but I'm sure I'll be fine." JJ said shaking off his hand.

"Garcia I need you to come to the hospital and stay with Reid along with Gideon. Morgan is still coughing and I don't trust his ability to stay calm around Reid. Kevin Lynch will stay on as are technical assistant." Hotch said

"Of course sir." Garcia said

"I'm sorry about this, but I promise you after everything is wrapped up you're all getting a week's vacation." Hotch said and hung up.

After the phone call everyone quickly got their things together and went their separate ways.

* * *

By 4 in the afternoon the entire BAU plus Jason Gideon, Jordan Todd, and Erin Strauss, was gathered in the conference room. Everyone had a mug of coffee and looked exhausted.

"How is Dr. Reid doing Aaron?" Strauss asked

"It's impossible to say, for the moment he's asleep under sedation and on a morphine drip. Tomorrow morning he's going to be transferred to John Hopkins Hospital until he regains his sight."

"A hospital? You were talking about a rehabilitation center a few days ago." Emily said.

"Dr. Cline is hopeful that with Elton's notes he might find ways to help Reid. Hopkins is one of the best in the country; they have some of the best neurologists in the country. Dr. Cline and I have both talked to Hopkins and they've agreed to give Reid a private room and his own nurse." Hotch explained

"Who's paying for this? John Hopkins is expensive and our insurance…" Garcia trailed off with a worried glance at Strauss

"Reid is something of a celebrity and his case is fascinating a lot of doctors want to examine him and Elton's work." Hotch said

Morgan, Garcia, and Emily looked downright mutinous at the thought of their friend being used as a guinea pig but Hotch quieted them with his trademark look of authority.

"The press is portraying Dr. Reid as an innocent victim and Agent Morgan as the hero of the hour. Tomorrow morning I am going to a meeting with my superiors; at this meeting I am going to argue for complete exoneration of Dr. Reid and a medal for Agent Morgan. We need to put a positive spin on this mess."

"I'm a hero?" Morgan asked

"Yes, Morgan haven't you seen the news?" Jordan asked

"No, I was at the hospital, then came here." Morgan said.

"Several people recorded you rescuing Will and JJ from Rossi's house, which was given to the media. The press also has footage of you coming out of the fabric store with Reid and then there's your impromptu press conference and Reid calling out to you." JJ said

"Oh God, how bad is it?" Morgan said hanging his head.

"The teddy bears are already rolling in." Rossi teased.

"I've been talking to various reporters the story is just as Director Strauss said; Reid is the innocent victim of Henry Elton, Agent Morgan is the hero who risked his life for his teammates and stopped at nothing to bring Elton to justice even running into a bombed building to catch him." JJ said

"What about the man who had Officer Shelton's credit card?" Morgan asked clearly desperate to change the subject.

"Dillon Smith ex military dishonorably discharged after seven years for drug use, worked in construction for two years before losing his job and his home due to drugs and alcohol. He claims his girlfriend saw Reid come out of the house, he stumbled into the street and Mary came over to talk to him. Smith claims that Reid offered her a wallet if she would help him hide until his friends came. She agreed and guided him to the fabric store and helped him hide. Mary then left and went home." Rossi reported.

"That's plausible but most people especially women would run from a man covered in blood and carrying a potential weapon. " JJ said

"Dillon or Mary might be an accomplice but so far the only prints on Elton's car and the supplies in the house are Elton's and Reid's. Until we get Reid's story we should avoid labeling anyone as an accomplice." Hotch said with a pointed look at Strauss who shamefully looked away.

Suddenly JJ's phone rang and she answered it. "Nancy Keller the nurse Elton pistol whipped died a few minutes ago, she never woke up."

"Please tell me Elton is suffering horribly." Emily said

"He's in a chemically induced coma; Reid broke three of his ribs, one of which pierced his right lung when I rolled him over. Elton was also bleeding into his brain they patched him up and put him a coma until the swelling in his brain goes down." Hotch said

The room descended into silence, after a few more minutes of conversation the meeting ended. Strauss told everyone to take the week off, though JJ, Hotch, and Garcia would be on call.

 **A/N Winding down now, I found your help with the team's nicknames very helpful so any thoughts for Elton's nickname with the press would be appreciated. Thank you for all your reviews for following, for favoriting they greatly encourage me and inspire me. So please write a review or just let me know your interest by Following/Favoriting.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Names Hotch:Warrior Poet, Garcia:Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ; Princess, Rossi:Noble Lady**

The following afternoon Hotch, Garcia, and Gideon drove to John Hopkins Hospital. Reid had been transferred there early in the morning but Dr. Cline had forbidden visitors except for Morgan until now. They pulled up to the Malborough pavilion and walked over to the entrance. They went inside and found themselves in a reception area that mirrored a fancy hotel and soon found themselves being escorted to Reid's room by a young, pretty nurse. When they got to Reid's room they found Morgan and Reid on a couch in front of a large window a magazine in Morgan's hands.

"Reid, Warrior Poet, Angel, and Chess Wizard are here." Morgan said putting the magazine on the end table and taking Reid's hand.

Reid smiled and stood but he started shaking from the effort and almost fell before Morgan caught him. Garcia hurried over and Reid held out his right hand. She took it delicately between her two hands noting the bandages enveloping Reid's palms and the scrapes on Reid's fingertips as he felt her hands.

"Angel" Reid said warmly and hugged her. Garcia tried to hug him back but found it difficult with Reid propped against Morgan so she waited and when Reid drew back gave him a kiss on the cheek. Reid smiled tenderly at her and she walked back over to the table.

"Chess Wizard." Reid called out holding out his hand which Gideon took. Reid also hugged him, Gideon gently cupping the back of Reid's head and said Spencer with warm paternal affection. After Reid released him he also withdrew to the table.

Reid didn't say a word as Hotch came over. He grabbed Hotch's hand in a bone tight grip then tried to shove him away but collapsed against Morgan. Morgan gently lowered him to the sofa and propped him up with an arm around his shoulders. Hotch watched sadly then went over to the table where Gideon and Garcia where quietly unpacking the bag and box they had brought. A few minutes then Reid raised his head and Morgan signaled the three to come over. They did so with Hotch and Gideon carrying chairs and Garcia a cup.

"Here Spencer I brought you a Hot Chocolate." She said handing it to Morgan who held it out for Reid to inspect.

"Thank you Angel that was kind of you." Reid said after a sip.

"You're welcome how are you feeling?" Garcia asked sitting down next to him on the sofa

"Fine, I'm just really tired." Reid said "Oh Chess uh Gideon could you please go get me some things, Morgan and I drew up a list." Reid said hastily changing the subject before anyone could question his health further.

"We don't really have a list kid, we started one but…" Morgan abruptly stopped talking as Reid hit him lightly in the side.

"It's okay; do you know what you need? Hotch did bring some things from Rossi's." Gideon said standing.

"Books like Pratchett or Asimov or Bradbury or even some Dr. Who books anything that's not sports related." Reid said with an exasperated glance at Morgan.

"Of course, I know what you like." Gideon said

"Here, it's only has a few items but." Morgan shrugged producing a piece of notepaper.

"It's fine." Gideon said taking Hotch's car keys and then the list.

"I'll be back soon Spencer." Gideon said and left.

As soon as the door shut Reid turned to Hotch "I know why you're here and I will answer any questions you have."

"Thank you." Hotch said

Before they could start Garcia stood and retrieved a thick fluffy dark blue blanket and a Teddy Bear from the table. She came over and handed them to Reid who felt them.

"It's a blanket, the one I brought over when we had the Sci Fi marathon." Garcia said wrapping it around Reid despite the fact that he was already wearing a robe. "And this." Garcia said guiding his hands around the stuffed animal "Is a Teddy Bear wearing knight's armor."

"Where do you get this?" Morgan asked suspiciously

"People keep sending them to you; there is quite a pile up in the mail room. I made up a boxful and brought them down here I thought you could donate them to the children's ward." Garcia said

"After you claimed the coolest ones of course." Morgan teased

Garcia smiled but didn't answer. Reid however was clearly puzzled "Why are people sending you Teddy Bears?" he asked

"I'm sorry kid, at the hospital there was a crowd of reporters and they saw you arrive. There was also footage of me rescuing Will and JJ from Rossi's house and of you exiting the fabric store." Morgan said

Reid blushed slightly and ducked his head. "Will and JJ they're fine right, you said they were safe and well." Reid asked

"Yes, Will is home with Henry and JJ is at Quantico. Everyone is safe I promise." Hotch said

Reid nodded then kicked off his slippers revealing heavily bandaged feet. Drawing his feet under him, Reid leaned against Morgan who put an arm around him and nodded at Hotch.

Hotch pulled out a tape recorder "Just tell me everything you can remember about that night." He said

"You were at the house along with Gideon, Rossi, and Morgan. We had Subs for dinner, you did my eyes, and then I fell asleep. A crashing sound then JJ is in the room, then a strange man, JJ says its Will but then he attacks me and tries to stick something in me, then blackness. I wake up and …." Reid's starts breathing heavily and leans against Morgan "False Friend is leaning over me, I mean Henry Elton, he wants to hurt me. I feel something in his jacket pocket and I grab it as he adjusts me, and then he walks away, a door closes, a car starts up and drives away." Reid shakes his head and leans further into Morgan, while Garcia puts a gentle hand on his back. "I roll of the sofa, stand, and slowly make my way across the room, I find a door, go in and call 911. You answered why didn't you come? Why didn't you help me?" Reid demanded raising his head and staring accusingly at Hotch through the white bandages.

"I'm so sorry Spencer, it took us time to find you and organize a rescue." Hotch said

Reid glared at him "do you know what Elton would have done, what he tried to do…." Reid trailed off and started shaking and breathing heavily as memories flooded his mind.

Morgan gathered him close in a tight hug, while Garcia rubbed his back and told him he was safe. Hotch quickly got his feet and pressed the button for the nurse. The redheaded nurse who had escorted them to the room came in almost immediately as if she had been waiting for the buzzer, she walked over to Reid who was too caught up in his mind to notice her and after baring his shoulder gave him an injection. Morgan held Reid as he grew calm and slowly went limp.

"What did you give him a sedative?" Hotch asked

"It's only a mild tranquilizer; Dr. Cline wants Reid's brain to work as naturally as possible." Nurse Levelle said pulling back the covers.

"Reid I need to know if there was any one in the house besides Henry Elton." Hotch asked

"No, just him, I only heard one set of footprints and only one person attacked me." Reid said his voice slightly faint his body slack.

"When you left the house did you meet anyone?" Hotch asked

"I fell a few times, I got to the sidewalk from the grass.. I fell again and a woman came over knelt down and asked if I was hurt. I told her I needed to hide False Friend was coming. She was puzzled and I said a man in the house tried to hurt me and I needed to hide until my family could come. Then she walked away I got to my feet…" Reid yawned, Morgan quickly adjusted his hold on Reid and stood cradling Reid in his arms.

"Wait did you give her anything?" Hotch asked

"No, no…" Reid said faintly "She guided me to" a big yawn "a store helped me hide then left." Reid said closing his eyes.

Morgan gently set Reid down in the bed peeling away the blanket as he did so. The knight bear was still cradled against his side as Reid curled into a ball and Nurse Levelle drew the covers over him. Garcia after a nod from the nurse threw the fuzzy blanket over Reid. Nurse Levelle left the room and Morgan, Garcia, and Hotch went over to the sofa.

"I hate seeing him like this." Garcia said pacing in front of the window.

"I know Baby Girl, I know." Morgan said drawing her into a hug "But Reid is going to get better, he'll soon have his sight back and before you know it he'll be back in at work showing off how smart he is. Now why don't you show me the stuffed animals I got."

"Trust us Derek what's in this box is only a fraction of the bears coming in." Hotch said bringing the box over.

"What, why?" Morgan said looking at the large cardboard box filled almost to the brim with bears.

"The story went national, according to the media you are almost singlehandedly responsible for capturing Elton and saving Reid. Strauss made an official statement personally thanking you and the rest of the unit for stopping a national threat. The medal ceremony is to be held two from days from now; the day after on Sunday is a memorial service for Elton's victims." Hotch said

"I can't leave Reid, not for two days." Morgan protested.

"Yes you can, I want the entire Unit at the church and at the ceremony. Rossi got a room at a hotel within walking distance of the hospital. Gideon will stay with Reid for those two days." Hotch said.

"All the hotels near here are five star hotels why is Rossi paying so much for a room? Is his house that badly damaged?" Garcia asked.

"Just smoke damage, but Dave has been wanting to do renovations for a long time, Elton just gave him an excuse to have the insurance company pay for them." Hotch said with a slight smile.

"At least some good came out of this." Morgan joked.

Reid whimpered and groaned slamming shut the light mood. Garcia hurried over and started singing quietly too softly for either man to fully hear though the few words they heard sounded like it was a Bob Dylan Song. Morgan picked up the box and headed to the door accompanied by Hotch. They looked at Garcia who nodded and both men left. As they walked to the main part of the hospital Morgan started coughing and Hotch took the box.

"I noticed you suppressing your coughing early how bad is it?" Hotch asked

"Better then yesterday, the medicine really helps." Morgan said stopping at a vending machine and getting a bottle of water

"I should fire you; I would if the media and Strauss weren't on your side." Hotch said as they continued their walk to the children's ward.

"I know, and you have every right too. Everyone else was able to react based on thought and logic, I was too emotionally involved and I could have easily gotten people hurt or even killed. I'm sorry Hotch, I let you down, Reid, the whole team." Morgan said

"You didn't let Reid down; I don't think he'd be doing as well as he is if it wasn't for you. As Reid recovers I want you to think long and hard if you have the ability to remain objective in cases and if you think the BAU is still the right place for you." Hotch said

"I will thank you." Morgan said softly.

They dropped off the box and walked back to Reid's room, when they got there they found Gideon stacking up books on the table, Reid still fast asleep.

"Gideon you could have just gone to the library." Morgan said looking at the large stack of books on the table.

"It's only money, besides I don't have a library card." Gideon said

"What's in the boxes?" Hotch said walking over to the two white rectangular boxes next to the books.

"Oh on Reid's list he asked for donuts with rainbow sprinkles, mini cupcakes, brownies, lemon squares. So I called Kevin Lynch and he found me the best donut shop, and the best bakery around." Gideon said folding up the book bag.

Morgan groaned slightly "I gave you the wrong list, I was doing a memory exercise with Reid, well he'll enjoy them."

"Yeah he will, so Aaron what did Spencer tell you? Garcia just said he wasn't able to say much before breaking down."

"Reid confirmed everything we already knew, but according to him, he never gave Mary Shelby anything. Reid said that he went outside and got to the sidewalk where Mary approached him. He told her about Elton and she went into the house. She came back and helped Reid over to the fabric store and covered him with bags." Hotch said

"So she saw Elton horrifically beaten, stole his wallet and after helping his assailant hide just left?" Gideon said skeptically

"Reid said his family was coming, she probably thought he meant the police as well. Officer Shelton's cards were unused and his money was untouched. It's Mary's word against Reid and Reid's word is not very reliable at the moment. I'm dropping the charges against Dillon Smith, and Mary Shelby. Henry Elton is being moved to a long term care facility under guard in a few days and as far as I'm concerned this case is closed." Hotch said gathering up his things "I'm going to go leave, Garcia do you want a ride?" Hotch asked turning to Garcia

"No, I'm going to stay, I talked it over with Rossi and if it's alright with Gideon I'm going to stay the night at the hotel with him."

"Of course it's alright; the room has two beds after all. I just hope you don't mind snoring." Gideon said with a slightly forced upbeat tone.

"Alright see you tomorrow. " Hotch said and left.

Garcia, Morgan, and Gideon spend the day peacefully reading and talking. Reid woke up for a couple of hours but went back to sleep after his eye treatment. The next morning Gideon and Garcia joined Morgan and Reid for breakfast before heading home.

"So kid I'll see in three days okay." Morgan said after they had eaten.

"Of course, I'll be fine Gideon will be here." Reid said trying to sound strong but instead sounding scared and vulnerable.

"Spencer you're going to be fine, I've hooked up your audio books to the speakers, Gideon will be here to read to you, and we will be back before you know it." Garcia said cheerfully.

Reid clutched the Teddy Knight tight in his hands and nodded. He hugged Morgan and Garcia and then they left. Reid walked over to the couch and curled up in a corner the bear still held tight in his hand. Gideon came over but sat down at the other end and started reading a Dr. Who adventure aloud. Gideon read for half an hour as Reid grew more and more relaxed. This set the pattern for the next two days Gideon would come over before Reid woke up, calm him down then the two would eat together. Reid would sleep most of the day but when he was awake Gideon would read to him or they would talk, then Gideon would go to the hotel after dinner, before Reid got his eye treatment.

"Hey kid why don't we go outside, it's a nice day." Gideon said on the morning of the third day after breakfast.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed and I'm not sure I can walk for that long." Reid said

"I'll get you a wheelchair, it's not good to stay cooped up." Gideon said

Reid smiled slightly and nodded. Gideon left the room and came back with Nurse Lesette and a wheelchair. She refused to let him get dressed but did help him into the chair and spread Garcia's blanket over his knees and put a hat on his head. Reid though realizing how he looked balked and said he changed his mind but Gideon grabbed the handles and pushed Reid out into the hallway and into the garden. There were clear, open, well kept paths, grassy areas, flanked by flowers and trees. Gideon pushed Reid over to a bench and parked it for the moment they had the garden to themselves.

"So Spencer are you feeling better?" Gideon asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, this was a good idea thank you. Thank you for being here, I didn't mean to indicate I didn't want you around but I hate people seeing me so vulnerable."

"I understand, I hate it too, so I understand all your nicknames but why Chess Wizard for me?"

"Oh because you have a great love of chess and are a master strategist. Wizard is because I view them as mentors and people of great wisdom like Gandalf."

Gideon smiled then spied a paper left on a nearby bench. He picked it up and read the headline aloud:

 **Federal Agent Derek Morgan AKA Sir Teddy Bear received medal for capturing Henry Elton The Friendly Deceiver**.

Gideon turned to Reid but found him huddled over, shaking violently. Gideon grabbed him before he fell out of the wheelchair and called for help.

 **A/N so a few time skips in the next chapter, anything you want to see let me know and I'll try to include it. Please give me thoughts all the reviews I get have tremendously improved my writing. Or just let me know you're interested by Following/Favoriting.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Names Hotch: Warrior Poet, Garcia: Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi: Noble Lady, Gideon: Chess Wizard**

Reid was shaking so badly Gideon was unable to put him back in the wheelchair. Instead Gideon lowered him to the ground and held him close trying to manage and comfort him. Gideon called for help again and a nurse poked her head of a door, seeing the two men she called back inside then rushed over to them.

"How long has he been seizing?" She asked

"A minute or so." Gideon replied helping the nurse turn Reid onto his side.

Gideon cradled Reid's head in his lap as the nurse checked Reid's pulse and kept an eye on the door. Reid thankfully was coming out of his fit and lay peacefully on Gideon's lap as the shaking subsided. The shaking had almost completely finished when a doctor an orderly and two nurses came into the garden with a gurney.

"What's his condition?" the doctor asked kneeling down next to Gideon and Reid.

"He's had a seizure for the past two minutes but he's coming out of it." The nurse reported.

"Sir what was the patient admitted for?" the doctor asked turning to Gideon.

"I don't know." Gideon said continuing to stroke Reid's hair "Someone blinded him and attacked his brain with chemicals." Gideon said softly not wanting to mention Henry Elton again.

"This is Spencer Reid, Dr. Cline's patient." The doctor jumped to his feet "Get Dr. Reid on a gurney we need to get his brain scanned." He ordered

Gideon relinquished Reid to the nurses who gently lifted him onto the gurney. Gideon still clutching Reid's hand followed Reid into the hospital but was ordered by Dr. Snow to return to Reid's room. Gideon reluctantly released Reid's hand and went to the now familiar hospital room. Ignoring Emily, Morgan, and Garcia who were waiting at the table, Gideon went to the couch and sat down.

"Gideon where's Reid?" Emily asked

"They took him for testing." Gideon said hunching over his hands.

"Testing? You're way too worried for routine tests, what happened?" Morgan asked

"There was an incident in the garden; Reid had a seizure so the doctor took him back to scan his brain."

"What! Why? did someone scare him, did you say something?" Morgan demanded.

"Derek." Garcia reprimanded

"I'm sorry Jason; it's been a long few days." Morgan said sitting on the bed

"Did something happen at the medal ceremony or the memorial?" Gideon asked leaning against the back of the couch clearly thankful to focus on something other than Reid.

"No, its Hotch blaming himself for all the people Elton killed and for Reid being kidnapped. That's actually why they're not here today Rossi is taking Hotch on a hike in order to talk some sense into him. And being honored for being reckless and stupid just because the FBI wants to put a good face on this mess just doesn't sit well with me." Morgan said

"At least you've got lots of teddy bears, teddys, and pictures of beautiful women in teddy's." Garcia lightly teased.

"What!" Gideon exclaimed in disgust and confusion "Please tell me you're throwing out the lingerie and pictures." Gideon said

"I am, well I'm donating the clothes and the teddy bears, the letters though are all being read in case of a copy cat." Morgan said

"Let's hope not Reid can't take another attack." Emily said.

The room fell silent and soon everyone found something to do. An hour passed before Reid was returned to the room. Reid was in a wheelchair but his head was on his chest and he was barely conscious. Nurse Levelle gestured to them to be silent and helped Reid out of the wheelchair and into bed. Reid was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

"Emily Prentiss." Emily introduced herself as soon as Nurse Levelle indicated it was safe to talk.

"Nice to meet you." she said shaking her hand "Unfortunately I must ask you and Ms. Garcia to leave."

"What about us?" Morgan asked pointing to Gideon

"Dr. Cline said it was alright if you wanted to stay, in fact he actually insists on it."

"Can we come back later?" Garcia asked

"Yes I believe so, but Dr. Cline wishes to speak to Agent Hotchner first. However Dr. Reid feels safest with his family so that is why Agent Morgan and Mr. Gideon are being asked to stay." Nurse Levelle said

Emily wrapping an arm around Garcia quickly led her out of her room. Emily took Garcia to the garden and guided her to the bench, pushing a newspaper to the ground.

"Penelope she just misspoke that all she just meant that Gideon and Morgan have been by his side since he was admitted to the hospital."

"I know, I just feel awful, all of you have been taking care of him, looking after him and I've not been there for him." Garcia said on the point of tears.

"You've been looking after him: all those gifts you bought, calling every day and you have spent every minute tracking down Elton. You are are guardian angel and Reid knows this." Emily said hugging her.

"Come on, let's go to the hotel, Reid will need us as soon as he wakes up." Emily said after a minute and helped Garcia to her feet.

* * *

Reid slept for the next 24 hours, waking only when the nurse helped him to the bathroom and did his eyes. He was barely awake and did everything mechanically. Hotch as well did not get to the hospital until early the next morning, having disappeared with Rossi. Emily and Garcia shared the hotel room with Gideon, while Morgan slept on the couch in Reid's room. At ten while Reid was taking a bath Hotch had everyone gather in one of the hospital visitor rooms. The room was empty and they all gathered around a large table.

"Reid did have a seizure yesterday brought on Dr. Cline and believe by hearing Henry Elton's name. To avoid further ones Dr. Cline and I have agreed to put Reid on lockdown. This means no outside news, no mention of anyone outside of the team and immediate family. There will be no TV or movies or any nonfiction books." Hotch said

"What about sports?" Gideon asked with a slight smile trying to disguise how much Reid's seizure had shaken him.

"Sports are fine, along with light discussions of movies and TV." Hotch said returning her smile, then his expression darkened "Reid is going to start his brain treatments tomorrow and the doctors don't know what the side effects are going to be. They are expecting pain, weariness, exhaustion; Reid might also experience sudden mood swings, depression, and memory loss. It's going to be hard for the next few weeks so if anyone doesn't want to be here tell me now so I can give Reid a reason."

Hotch looked around the room but Reid's family were united in their desire to help Spencer however they could.

Hotch smiled both relieved and proud then turned to Garcia and Emily "Dr. Cline and Nurse Levelle both wish to apologize for what happened yesterday. Morgan came in with Reid and Jason has been at Reid's side for days. Levelle spoke without thinking and the three of us have arranged it that all members of the BAU are to be treated as immediate family."

"We understand, thank you." Emily said

They spend twenty minutes going over details and hashing out a plan before heading to Reid's room. Upon entering they found Reid leaning heavily against the doorframe of the closet. Morgan hurried over along with Garcia.

"Spencer it's Angel, what are you looking for?" Garcia asked taking his hand.

"Angel." Reid said hugging her.

Garcia didn't say anything just held him tight. They broke apart and Morgan came over and took Reid's hand.

"Kid it's me Sir Teddy." Morgan said putting his free hand on Reid's shoulder.

"I know, I've learned to recognize you're after shave." Reid said pulling his hand free and hugging him.

Morgan hugged him back but when he tried to release him, Reid swayed on his feet forcing Morgan to steady him. Gideon, Emily, and Hotch hung back not wanting to scare Reid.

"Spencer what are you looking for?" Garcia asked

"Blankets, I'm supposed to be in bed but I got cold." Reid explained somewhat sheepishly

"Why didn't you call the nurse?" Morgan asked

"I didn't want to bother her."

Everyone smiled but no one pointed that that was what Levelle was here for. Morgan helped Reid to his bed while Garcia grabbed 3 blankets including the Star Trek Blanket from the couch. Emily walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets. Laughing at what she found, Emily held up the Knight Teddy Bear Morgan had given Reid. Reid had jumped at Emily's laugh but a whisper from Morgan calmed him and soon Reid was enveloped in blankets, fast asleep curled up around his bear.

"So Aaron where is Dave? I thought he'd be with you?" Gideon asked

"Someone tried to break into Reid's apartment and there's been graffiti on his apartment building. Elton has received a lot of attention ever since his location was leaked: letters and other tokens of admiration sent to him, and even attempts to visit. Rossi and JJ are helping out local authorities until Elton can be transferred and the excitement dies down." Hotch said

"Uh Sir do they need me back?" Garcia asked

"No, Kevin Lynch and another Technical Analyst are working on it. You are free to set up camp here." Hotch said

Garcia nodded and started unpacking the box she had brought the other day.

"Derek I was thinking you could go home to Chicago after Reid gets his sight back, spend time with your family." Hotch said

"I just saw my mom and sisters; I dropped them off at the airport yesterday. I'm not going to leave Reid until he's completely healed."

Reid stirred and all conversation stopped

* * *

Reid slept until one but was well enough to eat and even managed to play a few games of go fish and crazy eights. Hotch left soon after Reid fell asleep but got a second room at the Marriot. The next morning Reid was taken for the first round of treatment. It was almost noon when he returned and he spent the rest of the day curled up in pain, jumping at the slightest sound. The next few days were worse, everyone was secretly relieved to go take a break from Reid at night. While time seemed to stand still as they watched Reid go through hell, the day arrived when he could see again. There was no treatment that morning and Reid with Gideon, Morgan, Emily, and Garcia spent the morning in hopeful impatience. At two Nurse Levelle helped Reid into his wheelchair. Reid's hands and feet were completely healed, but the treatments had left him physically weak and subject to intermittent tremors.

"So Spencer are you ready?" Levelle asked

"Yes." Reid said gripping Gideon's hand tight, a dark blue blanket on his lap. Accompanied by his family Reid was wheeled through the hospital. Outside the exam room they were met by Hotch, and Rossi. Gideon tried to pull away but Reid gripped his hand tight.

"Could, could you please come with me?" Reid asked "And you Angel?" Reid begged turning to Garcia.

The two turned to Dr. Soldest who gave his consent. Garcia took Reid's left hand and Reid was wheeled into the exam room. The room was almost pitch back illuminated by a few small lights placed around the room. Dr. Soldest carefully undid Reid's bandages and examined his eyes.

"Alright Dr. Reid, I want you to tell me if you can see anything." Dr. Soldest said putting away his equipment.

Reid looked around the room at the dim lights and gasped. "I can see, I can see the lights." And started to cry.

"Are you in pain?" Soldest asked

"Some, but I can see the lights, I'm not blind." relief and happiness in every syllable.

Gideon and Garcia who had been waiting in a corner of the room came over to Reid. Garcia put a light hand on Reid's shoulder, Reid jumped out of his wheelchair and hugging her tight almost swept her off her feet. Gideon came over and put a hand on Reid's shoulder; Reid released Garcia and hugged him too.

Dr. Soldest came over to the ecstatic trio "Dr. Reid I insist you calm yourself, you are still not fully healed."

The light hearted mood while it didn't evaporate chilled considerably as the trio turned to him.

"I need to know and be honest how much pain you experience when you look at something." Snow gently took hold of Garcia's arm and guided her over to one of the lights. "Tell me does her silhouette cause you pain?"

Reid looked at Garcia, and then looked at the floor "Yes." He admitted quietly.

"It's going to take some time for your eyes to completely heal, though it is good you can see now even with pain." Soldest picked up the bandages "Until you see without pain, I want you to keep your eyes covered most of the time."

Reid backed away from the snowy bandages as if they were snakes. "No, no, no, I'm fine; I don't need to be blinded again."

Reid kept backing away, but ran into Gideon who stepped into Reid's path and grabbed his shoulders. Reid twisted out of his grip and shoved him away.

"I'm fine, I can see, I can go home, I can forget this whole ordeal. I'm fine, I can see, once I regained my sight this whole thing would be a bad dream." Reid kept repeating these phrases getting more mixed up each time.

Gideon tried to grab Reid, while Garcia moved closer and tried to sooth him by talking telling him everything would be fine. Reid was having none of it and being used to darkness was able to maneuver around Garcia, Gideon, and Soldest and make it to the door. Reid was able to find the handle and had gotten the door slightly open when Gideon slammed it shut. Reid fell to the floor startled by the noise and the suddenness of Gideon's appearance. Reid quickly scrambled to his feet and was reaching for a weapon when Hotch entered closing the door behind him.

"Agent Spencer Reid, I need you to calm down."

Reid paused but kept his grip on the paperweight.

Dr. Soldest rapidly explained the situation and handed Hotch the bandages.

"Agent Reid, Spencer you've trusted "Reid growled at the word trusted but Hotch ignored it "me this far, I would not be asking you to do this if this wasn't the best course of action." Hotch finished speaking

Reid gripped the paperweight tight and went over to the door. Hotch grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

Reid raised the paperweight "Spencer you can hit me, but it won't change anything, it will only make things worse. I understand you want to be able to see again but if you don't take care you could end up permanently blind."

Reid stilled as Hotch's words sank in, then slowly lowered the weight and dropped it on the floor. Reid sank to the ground utterly defeated. Gideon knelt next to him, along with Garcia.

"I thought, once I regained my sight this nightmare would be over. I could go home, return to work and put all this in the past." Reid said

"I know kid; just hold on a little while longer." Gideon said wrapping an arm around Reid's shoulders.

Hotch handed Garcia the bandages and she and Gideon wrapped them around Reid's eyes. Reid was a statue as they bandaged his eyes as if unable to cope with the situation had retreated into his mind. When Hotch came over to help Gideon Reid hit Hotch in the chest and tried punch him in the eye but was only able to clip his ear. Hotch went over to the door and signaled for Morgan. Morgan came in and knelt down next to Reid.

"Spencer, you need to get back in the wheelchair." Morgan said putting an arm around Reid "Let me help you."

Reid didn't do anything as Gideon and Morgan got him to his feet. Garcia held the wheelchair steady as the two men helped Reid sit. They wheeled Reid out, while Hotch stayed behind to talk to Dr. Soldest.

Gideon intercepted Nurse Levelle as she tried to the wheelchair "Nurse Levelle, I think I broke a few toes, could I get an X-Ray?"

"Of course, what happened?" She asked

"I dropped something on my foot." Gideon said quietly

"We've got him." Morgan said taking the wheelchair.

Reluctantly but seeing Reid couldn't handle an argument Nurse Levelle led Gideon away. Garcia, and Morgan wheeled Reid back to his room. Opening the door they were met by a profusion of color. On the table was a huge Star Trek Cake, surrounded by brightly decorated Dr. Who cupcakes. There were Teddy Bears on the couch, bed, chairs, and some huge ones against the walls. Photographs of the team, Diana, and Henry were placed on the dresser, and bookcase. The curtains had been replaced with blackout curtains dyed to match the Tardis. Rossi, Emily, and JJ were arranging hand knitted blankets and throw pillows on the couch when they entered. The smiles on their faces quickly changed to dismay and worry when they saw Reid's white bandages. Morgan signalled them to be quiet and knelt in front of Reid.

"Spencer we're back in your hospital room. Do you want to go to the couch or the bed?" Morgan said taking Reid's hand.

"My cane, where is my cane?" Reid asked

"I don't know, I'll look for it." Morgan asked unsure what to say since the cane was in evidence and not even Hotch had been able to get it released.

Reid got up but tripped and would have fallen if Morgan hadn't caught him. Reid shoved him away and made his way slowly to the bathroom, bumping into some chairs on the way. Reid felt the door frame, and made his way inside, slamming the door behind him. JJ went over to the bathroom but stepped back quickly her face sad and worried.

 **A/N I would love feedback on all the character stuff I'm doing. Do you want to see more, or less. I was planning on wrapping up the hospital stay in this chapter but there was a lot more to explore then I planned. Please let me your interested by writing a review** **J** **or let me know your interested by Following/Favoriting.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Names Hotch: Warrior Poet, Garcia: Angel, Morgan: Sir Teddy, Emily: Shield Maiden, JJ: Princess, Rossi: Noble Lady, Gideon: Chess Wizard**

Morgan handed the blanket to Garcia and folded up the wheelchair. Rossi, Emily, and Garcia sat on the sofa, while JJ, and Morgan sat at the table. Time passed in utter silence, every one straining to hear anything from Reid. After ten minutes Morgan signaled to Garcia.

"Spencer, it's me Angel are you alright?" Garcia asked going over to the door.

She waited but Reid didn't answer "Spencer I need to know your alright, knock twice if your fine." Garcia said.

The Agents waited then two knocks barely perceptible were heard.

"I'm just outside the door if you need anything." Garcia said gently and returned to her seat.

Hotch came in a few minutes later: he raised an eyebrow at the room but didn't comment.

"Where's Reid?" he asked instead.

Emily pointed at the bathroom.

"How long has he been in there?" Hotch asked

"Ever since he got back to the room." Morgan said

Hotch walked over to the door and knocked "Spencer unless you're using the bathroom I need you to open the door."

"Go away Hotch, I want to be alone." Reid said.

"Spencer I need you to open the door, Dr. Cline wants you to take tranquilizers and I need to make sure you haven't removed your bandages."

"Go to hell." Reid said

"If you don't open this door I will call security and they will force the door open." Hotch said

Hotch took a few steps back and waited. The lock was undone, then the door slowly opened; Reid leaning heavily against the door frame glared at Hotch, his bandages partially unwrapped.

"Spencer you need your eyes covered, do you want Garcia or JJ to do it?" Hotch asked gently walking over to the table.

"Princess is here?" Reid asked excitedly his anger momentarily forgotten

"Yes, I'm right here Spence." JJ said taking his hand.

Reid grasped it tight and reached up with his other hand to his bandages. JJ caught his hand and brought it to her face. Reid felt her face and passed a light hand over her eyes before sweeping her into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're alright, I was so worried." Reid said holding her tight "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, I'm so sorry." Reid said repeatedly tightening his hold.

"It's alright, it's not your fault, I'm fine and so is Will." JJ said rubbing his back trying to loosen his grip.

Reid finally let her go and JJ reached up to fix his bandages. Reid stepped back and almost growled at her touch but Garcia quickly went over and at her touch and voice Reid subsided. The two women swiftly fixed up Reid's eyes and led him over to the couch which was hastily vacated by Emily and Rossi. Reid leaned against the back of the couch as he started shivering. Garcia quickly threw a throw blanket over him, while JJ wrapped him up in the two blankets Morgan handed her.

"I just need some time alone." Reid said as his tremors subsiding under the wealth of blankets piled on him.

"What if…" JJ glanced at Hotch then the bathroom "What if we set up a bed in the bathtub with a pillow and blankets. You'd have some privacy but we could still keep an eye on you." JJ said after Hotch gave his silent approval.

Reid laughed at the absurdity but nodded knowing this was the only way he could get a semblance of privacy. The bathtub was fixed up and after Reid had taken the pills Levelle brought was led to the bathtub where he again curled up with the knight bear and fell asleep. Hotch cracked the door open a little and Garcia put on Beethoven's Midnight Sonata. Hotch took a seat at the table and the others gathered around the table.

"We thought Reid could use some cheering up. All of us have been counting the days until Reid got his sight back and we decided to put together a little party." JJ said

"You said Reid would get his sight back today, what happened?" Emily asked

"Reid has gotten his sight back but not without pain. Dr. Soldest wants to insure Reid gets full use of his eyes without complications so he's is having Reid readjust incrementally."

"How long is that going to take?" Rossi asked

"At least two weeks with the bandages, after that rooms with low lights, sunglasses outside, even with Elton's notes and with all the testing we're still not sure what exactly Elton did." Hotch said.

The door opened and Gideon entered using crutches. Morgan got up and Gideon took his seat. He grabbed a cupcake and started eating it.

"What happened to you?" JJ asked

"Reid dropped a paperweight on my foot, three toes broken." Gideon said

Rossi, Emily, and Morgan looked at Hotch but it was Gideon who filled them in.

"No wonder Reid wanted to be alone." Emily said looking at the bathroom.

"He was so excited this morning, when are you things going to get better for him?" Garcia asked

"Two weeks, Dr. Soldest and Dr. Cline both agree Reid can leave the hospital then. He'll still need supervision but he should be able to manage on his own." Hotch said "I was thinking Jason he could stay at your cabin." Hotch said turning to Gideon.

Gideon didn't answer and busied himself with his cupcake.

"Jason?" Rossi prompted

"I know the cabin is most likely the best place for Spencer but I haven't seen Mary in a month and I'm not sure I'm the best person to look after Spencer." Gideon said.

The team looked at him in understanding and empathy; Reid's condition had been hard on all of them.

"Jason why don't you go home for a week, Derek, Penelope, and I will be here to look after him and Emily, and JJ can visit." Dave offered

"Unfortunately Strauss wants us to start taking cases, her stunt worked even better then she had hoped and we're getting more requests then we've ever had." Hotch said

"But you said we had time off." Emily protested.

"Yes and it's up it's been over a week since Elton's capture." Hotch said

Looks of surprise, puzzlement, and disbelief time had passed faster than they had thought.

"So I'll take care of Reid by myself." Morgan said

"No, you are now the face of the BAU, people have calling for interviews with you, even private consultations on cases. If you're willing I'd like you back on a trial basis."

Morgan looked ready to protest at the thought of leaving Reid but after a glance at the bathroom stood and left the room.

"Garcia I've talked with Kevin Lynch and you can work here as needed. You can bring a laptop and call us from the bathroom or a visitor room."

Garcia nodded, grabbed a Dalek cupcake, while Emily took one with an angel.

"Aaron, I've got some vacation time saved up and I can afford to get in trouble with the higher ups. I'll take two weeks off and help Garcia look after Reid." Rossi said.

Hotch nodded and the Reid's family fell into silent activities waiting for Reid to wake up. Reid woke up after two hours; JJ had boxed up the cake but left out the cupcakes. Reid gave a slight smile when Garcia handed him one but quickly retreated to the couch and curled up when Hotch asked him how he was. Hotch was the first to leave, followed by JJ and Emily. Reid hugged both women goodbye and passed a hand over JJ's face but seemed relieved when she left. Reid moved over to the bed and fell asleep reclining against the pushed up bed. Derek left the next morning for a case in Wyoming and Gideon left a few hours later.

* * *

"So who's going to leave next?" Reid asked bitterly curled up in bed shaking from pain after his brain treatment the next morning.

"Spencer no one is leaving you; we just have work and things to do. If they could they'd be here to help you." Garcia said rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, I …" Reid bit back a cry of pain and curled up even tighter.

"Spencer you can cry, or scream, whatever you need to do." Garcia said

Reid shook his head and tried to move the covers over him. Garcia looked at Rossi but he shook his head as helpless as she. Garcia started singing and helped bury Reid in his blankets. The next week was even worse the only bright spot was the few minutes every day Reid spent with his eyes uncovered. The lights were turned off, the blinds would be shut and the room illuminated by a small lamp. Reid though he was only allowed to look at silhouettes beamed with happiness. The time was lengthened each day, but each time the bandages were put on Reid seemed to collapse inwardly and he would spend the next hour curled up in the bathtub.

* * *

"Dad, is it time for school?" Reid asked sleepily as Gideon leaned over him.

"No, kid, go back to sleep." Gideon said pulling Reid's blankets over his shoulder.

"Is mom sick?"

"No, Spencer she's fine, I promise go back to sleep." Gideon said softly

Reid smiled and curled up around the knight bear that never left his side. Gideon turned to Rossi who shook his head sadly but didn't look surprised. Rossi turned on some classical music and sat next to Gideon on the couch.

"The memory loss has been happening since he lost his sight but lately it's getting worse. Reid is forgetting more and more every time he sleeps and it takes more information for him to remember where he is. A few times Reid will be recovering from his brain treatment and he'll start imagining he's in a hotel room on a case." Rossi said

"Elton can't suffer enough to make up for this." Gideon said.

Garcia walked into the room her laptop bag in her hand.

"I can't stay long Hotch has a lot of records he needs me to through." Garcia said

"Reid will be taken for his treatment soon so you can work in here." Rossi said

"Gideon it's good to see you I'm sorry I didn't say hi just now, even with Kevin's help there's still so much work to do without Rossi and Reid in the field." Garcia said giving him a slight hug.

"I understand, it's good to see you too." Gideon said returning her hug.

Garcia opened a Dr. Who novel, while Gideon and Rossi went over the newspapers. Nurse Levelle entered with a breakfast tray and Rossi slowly with some reluctance fixed up the wheelchair. Garcia went over to Reid and gently shook him awake.

"What? Where am I? Who are you? " Reid demanded scared and defensive.

"I'm Penelope Garcia, you're in John Hopkins Hospital and it's eight thirty in the morning."

"Oh." Reid shook his head and pushed himself into a sitting position. He put a hand over his eyes and cast his eyes toward the floor. Garcia with practiced ease helped him to his feet and over to the bathroom. Reid moved to close the door but Rossi gently stopped the door from closing all the way. Reid sniffed him and glared but stepped into back into the bathroom and Rossi went to the table. Once Reid was done, he came out and went to the table and his usual chair. Nurse Levelle got out his food; oatmeal, diced fruit, and water. She also put a cup of pills just out of reach. Reid ate everything and reluctantly swallowed the medication Levelle handed him.

"Alright Spencer it's time for your treatment." Levelle said putting a hand under his elbow.

Reid reluctantly stood but didn't take a step toward the wheelchair Rossi rolled over. Gideon walked over to help and Reid turned toward him and ripped his arm away from Levelle.

"Dad help me please." Reid said putting a hand out toward Gideon.

"Dr. Reid these sessions are necessary for your health, please don't fight." Levelle said calmly and firmly.

"Dad?" Reid called again

Gideon took his hand and Reid burrowed into him.

Reid pulled away after a few seconds and felt Gideon's hands "Chess Wizard, Gideon, Jason. Please I'm sorry about the mix up but I don't want to go back there." Reid said desperately

"I'm sorry kid it's for your own good." Rossi said

"Traitorous worm go and rot in your castle." Reid said angrily

"Spencer please…" Garcia started but Reid knocked over a chair before she could finish

Reid suddenly sagged against Gideon who caught him easily and put him in the wheelchair.

"Please, please I don't want this." Reid begged tears in his voice.

Levelle ignored him and wheeled him out, Rossi stopping Gideon when he tried to follow.

Gideon sank into a chair staring at the door. Rossi put a hand on his shoulder as he righted the knocked down chair and sat next to him.

"Is it always this bad Dave?" Gideon asked

"Yes, that's why we don't eat together. Reid's knocked food onto the floor, glasses, books; he even tried to hold off Levelle and a security guard with a chair."

"Why did he collapse like that?"

"The pills he took; one is a multi vitamin, two are painkillers, and the fourth is a tranquilizer." Garcia said sadly.

Garcia's cell phone rang all three jumped and Garcia answered the phone. Garcia as she talked got her laptop and turned it on. She hung up and went to work.

"Can I help?" Gideon asked

"I don't see why not." Rossi said

The three worked on the case, only stopping for coffee and bagels which Rossi grabbed from the cafeteria. Reid arrived a little before noon on a gurney. Two male nurses moved him from the stretcher to the bed and left the room as silently as they had come. Garcia got up and put the night bear next to Reid, while Rossi pulled the blankets up over Reid and covered him with three more. Reid curled up into a tight ball clutching the bear as tremors ran through his body. Gideon put on Beethoven while Garcia rubbed Reid's back until the tremors subsided. Reid gasped and put his head up.

"Its okay Reid you're back in your room with Angel, Noble Lady, and Chess Wizard." Garcia said gently.

Reid nodded and lowered his head gritting his teeth against the pain. Time seemed endless as Reid convulsing with agony tried to stifle his cries under blankets. The pain eventually lessened and Garcia slipped off the bed and went into the bathroom. Rossi, Gideon, and Garcia returned to the BAU case but their thoughts kept straying to Reid and they often turned to stare at him.

At two Dr. Soldest, Nurse Levelle, and an orderly came in bearing trays. Soldest and Levelle set up the room, while Rossi helped Reid over to the table. Reid gripped Rossi's arm tight and slightly smiled in anticipation. Once everything was set up Levelle and the orderly left, the lights were all extinguished save for a few lamps and Garcia carefully removed Reid's bandages. Reid broadly smiled as he looked at the lights then dropped his head when he couldn't take their brightness.

"Dr. Reid I want you to concentrate on the food and your friends." Soldest said sitting on a chair by the door.

Reid nodded and started in on the hamburgers and fries, while Rossi, Garcia, and Gideon did the same. It was a happy hour Reid even practiced his aim by pelting Rossi with fries stolen from Garcia. By three though Reid's shoulders were bowed and his eyes were slightly watering. Soldest signaled to Garcia and she and Rossi quickly wrapped Reid's eyes up. Reid got up and went into the bathroom and curled up in the tub. The rest of the day passed quietly; Reid emerged after an hour and curled up on the couch where Gideon read to him. The four ate dinner together at seven, and then Garcia, Rossi, and Gideon left for their hotel. The next six days passed in the same fashion then Hotch came.

* * *

"I talked to Dr. Cline Reid is done with his brain treatments and as long as he stays with someone and adheres to his eye regime can leave the hospital." Hotch said

Reid who had been doing his eye treatment leaped up and hugged Hotch. Just as suddenly he released him and back away staring at him suspiciously.

"Is this a trick?" Reid demanded

"No, it isn't I swear Spencer you can leave tomorrow morning."

"And go where?" Reid demanded angrily "I can't live on my own you took that away from me along with my freedom, and any say in my life."

"You'll be staying with me kid." Gideon said putting a hand on Reid's shoulder.

 **A/N Yeah Reid is leaving the hospital and is staying with Gideon. Reality and fleshing out a story is why everything is going slow but I hope you guys enjoy all the character stuff. Now the day I showed when Gideon came back is basically what Reid's stay in the hospital was like. I didn't want the story to get repetitive and I thought I conveyed it pretty well here. Please Review I love all feedback and your comments are the reason I'm focusing on character and dialogue so much or just let me know you're interested by Following/Favoriting.**


End file.
